<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Biggest Fan by xdarksistahx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319901">Your Biggest Fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx'>xdarksistahx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arianne/Viserys, Blackmail, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Kinks, Modern King's Landing, OnlyFans, Organized Crime, Possessive Behavior, Rhaegar is not the stalker pls, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Work, Stalking, Sugar Daddy, past Rhaegar/Cersei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With much convincing from her best friend, Lyanna Stark gathers the courage to create an OnlyFans account in order to support herself financially. One night, she uploads content that takes her account and her life to new heights. Catching the eye of eligible bachelor, Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna is given a chance at a lifestyle she's only seen from afar and in the static memories of a childhood that now seems like a dream. Everything seems to be going perfectly for her. Until a stalker, a jealous ex, and dark secrets emerge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Dayne/Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From The Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>It’s simple really. </p><p>Lyanna’s student loan bills were piling up, her hours were cut at the restaurant where she works because the new place in town is getting all of their customers, and she’s too prideful to ask her older brothers or parents for money. </p><p>She was hesitant to do it at first. By <em>it</em> she means to post lewd pictures and videos of herself online for money. </p><p>She wasn’t hesitant because she’s modest. She had a bit of a wild side during her freshman year of university, and by wild, she means she flashed a few people at a Mardi Gras parade for cheap beads and danced on a couple of tables at pubs after far too many drinks. </p><p>Has she ever had a one-night stand? No. Ever made out with a stranger at a club? Possibly. </p><p>One reason why Lyanna was hesitant was that she saw some of her competition during a late-night scroll into the deep, dark depths of Twitter and came across the top accounts. Those women, their bodies are unbelievable. She was both envious and horny during her lurking and had to close out the app and force herself to sleep. She’s attractive, objectively speaking, and her body shape is fine due to her time as an athlete from elementary to the end of high school. But as far as tits and ass go, she’s kind of lacking. At least she thinks so. Her customers think otherwise. </p><p>Another reason Lyanna was hesitant was because of her older brothers, her eldest to be exact. Brandon would flay her alive if he ever found out she was “whoring herself out.” Sex work is still a job that's deserving of respect, but Brandon often has shit for brains. Lyanna would die on sight if one of her brothers ever discovered her page, and she takes extra precautions to ensure they never do.</p><p>For instance, she never uses her real name or allows her face to be seen. She wears a half lace, black mask and blue contacts to hide her distinctive grey eyes. And she always wears red lipstick, a shade her family has never seen her wear. In her videos, she doesn’t talk at all and only shows the parts of her body that her fans wish to see. When filming videos she switches out the regular light bulb in her room for a neon blue one so her bedroom isn’t recognizable. </p><p>Most importantly, she’s never on any of her accounts when she’s around her brothers. Not even her main account that’s full of mundane tweets and pictures of cute animals. </p><p>All it takes is one slip up and she’s fucked. </p><p>Tonight, Lyanna has something special to commemorate a new milestone for her account. She’s finally reached one thousand fans; which is still small in comparison to most accounts but for her, it’s an achievement. She’s only been doing it for a month, after all.</p><p>The most she’s done is take photos in racy lingerie, bend over in front of the camera to show off her print and thigh gap, and teasingly rub her clit through her panties. </p><p>For the special occasion, she keeps a lace bra on but takes off her panties and films herself using the new vibrating wand she bought. She lays a towel down on her floor, sits in front of the camera with her legs spread wide, and pleasures herself. </p><p>The wand is as amazing as the reviews said. </p><p>Not long after starting, Lyanna’s thighs are trembling, her moans are falling from her lips in quick succession, and heat is blossoming throughout her body. She anticipates a powerful orgasm. What she doesn’t anticipate is making herself squirt for the very first time. </p><p>It takes some time for the moment to pass. Lyanna sits there, panting heavily and pressing her wet thighs together to still her throbbing core. Gods, it’s been so long. That’s what she thinks is the true cause of the reaction. Even after all that, she wishes she had someone she could call to calm this raging wildfire within her.  </p><p>Her ex’s face comes to mind, and Lyanna’s post-release high is ruined and her mood is soured. She picks herself up and cleans the mess she made.</p><p>Later, she edits the video and considers leaving out the part where she squirts. </p><p>She decides to keep that part in.</p>
<hr/><p>“Seven fucking hells,” Lyanna mutters groggily as she scrolls through the mountain of notifications on her phone. On her secret account, her following count went up substantially along with her number of fans. </p><p>Seven hours ago, her account had one thousand fans. Now she has five thousand plus fans. Lyanna throws her phone across her bed and screams. </p><p>“Five thousand?! Fucking hell!” </p><p>Lyanna’s heart thuds violently in her chest. She’s both thrilled and terrified by this jump in followers. The more hits on her page means the higher the chance that people in her life will discover her page. No, she reassures herself. She’s made a lot of precautions to ensure no one, aside from the only person she’s ever told about the account - the very person who helped her set it up - knows about her moonlighting as an OnlyFans girl. </p><p>Speaking of that person, Lyanna needs to yell about this to them right now before she loses it. Scrambling to her phone, she quickly unlocks it and gives her best friend a call. The phone rings once before Elia picks up, the sound of her excited screams matching Lyanna’s very own screams. </p><p>“I have five thousand subscribers now!” Lyanna says despite them both already knowing that. “How much money is that even?” She didn’t even bother to check because she was so overwhelmed. </p><p>Elia ignores all of that and asks, “What in the hell did you upload for it to blow up like that? Did you finally take my advice and show a little more skin?” </p><p>Elia Martell, the girl who everyone at their private prep school assumed would eventually follow in her father’s footsteps and get into politics, has one of the biggest OnlyFans accounts. She’s also a private dancer for high-end clientele. Elia’s turn to sex work wasn’t due to lack of money as her family is old money with estates in Westeros and Essos.  </p><p>No, she joined the scene initially as an act of rebellion against her domineering father who wanted to shape her into someone that she wasn’t. She was tired of being silenced so now she does as she pleases. Her father disinherited her but Elia gets by just fine. </p><p>Lyanna has always admired the woman. They became fast friends and bonded over the strangest of things. </p><p>Lyanna’s face heats up. “I...did something out of the ordinary…”</p><p>She doesn’t know why she’s embarrassed to tell Elia about the whole “squirting” ordeal. They’ve had quite the daring adventures with one another, have experienced some crazy, movie-worthy shit together, and she once filmed a sexy video for Elia to post on her own account. </p><p>“Obviously it was out of the ordinary,” Elia says, laughing. “Your subscribers jumped overnight. Now tell me. I’m curious. Maybe you can teach me some new tricks.” </p><p>Teach the woman who has actors, actresses, and CEOs in her little black book. Please.</p><p>On top of that, Elia is a true Dornish beauty, with her tanned skin, light brown eyes, and chestnut hair. She’s slim yet curvy and her full lips are to die for. </p><p>Lyanna takes a deep sigh. “I...filmed myself using the wand and I squirted...” </p><p>“Damn, Lyanna! That’s how you reel them in!” Elia sounds like a proud parent. “We should meet up for lunch later to celebrate. It’ll be your treat since you’re the breadwinner now.” </p><p>Feeling very pleased with herself, Lyanna smirks. “I will be treating you to the finest meal King’s Landing has to offer.” </p><p>Elia laughs and tells her that she looks forward to it. They end the call then Lyanna lays down on her bed and finally opens up her account to read the comments she received. </p><p>A majority of them are from men telling her what they’d like to do to her. She skims over them. A couple of them are downright creepy but unfortunately, that’s expected. User Stag’sFury69 has a tendency to be borderline disrespectful in his attempts at complimenting her. But she usually brushes him off. </p><p>It’s not like she expected anyone to write her a song or a poem or anything. All of her admirers are just faceless people only here for her body just as she’s only here for their money. </p><p>Lyanna checks her balance and grins to herself. She did damn good.</p>
<hr/><p>It was his brother Viserys’s idea initially and Arthur gave him the final push to make a private Twitter account where he could be someone other than Rhaegar Targaryen, second wealthiest man in Westeros and most eligible bachelor in the world according to several magazine sources. </p><p>At first, Rhaegar used the account to follow musicians who were living the life he once desired. Occasionally, he would post some of his own pieces for no one other than himself so, at the very least, his music no longer lived in the confines of his mind. </p><p>Then one night, after hours of “working overtime” Rhaegar ventured into a part of Twitter that he’d avoided in the past. </p><p>Being who he is, he’s never had a want for sex. He can get it as easily as he can get a green tea latte or a private box at the Opera. As of late, he’s been too busy to go through the long process of finding a partner who meets his requirements for absolute secrecy. And his work was his only drive for the past three months that he ignored his other desires. </p><p>OnlyFans, as he’s learned, is a new platform for content creators to have a unique experience with their audience. The site is mostly used by sex workers. He’s come across preview clips and gifs on accounts that have sparked his interest enough for a passing moment here and there but never long enough for him to consider subscribing. </p><p>Until he came across bluerosez that is. </p><p>He can’t say for certain what caught his eye. Well, the neon blue light was certainly eye-catching and she was wearing a sexy white lace bra set that complimented her athletic frame just right. Even her poses were simple yet alluring. She seemed shy almost. From a glance at her subscribers, he could tell that she was a novice.  </p><p>Rhaegar used to be a pity-subscriber if he’s being honest.</p><p>He’s never even seen her face. She is never without her mask and colored contacts. Over time, her posts became more creative and seductive. He’s ashamed to admit that he went back to the picture of her bent over to show off her plump print and tasteful thigh gap more times than he can count.  </p><p>But Rhaegar has never jacked off to any of her content or the clips of other creators he’s come across. He’s never even been outwardly aroused by her content either. Not until last night when she uploaded a video of herself using a vibrating wand. </p><p>That alone was sexy but then she squirted and cried out in ecstasy so beautifully. Rhaegar watched the video twice and tried to ignore the bulge in his briefs and failed. </p><p>Afterward, he skimmed over some of her comments, every last one of them irritated him for some reason. It was her first time doing anything that bold on her account and most of the comments were strings of “finally” and demands for her to do more, show more, and allow them to be the source of her pleasure next time. </p><p>Rhaegar wishes he could enjoy her in private. No, in-person. </p><p>“Our little friend refuses to spill his secrets,” Arthur Dayne, his best friend, and business partner says as they’re heading into work. “I tried the easy way. I think it’s time for the hard way.” </p><p>“I’ll send Viserys to speak with him.” Sending Viserys means bones will be broken or limbs will be removed. They did give the man a warning. This is on him. “I was meaning to ask you how did you get a private audience with that dancer of yours?” </p><p>At the mention of the dancer, Arthur’s face softens. “I met Elia at that dinner party you forced me to attend in your place. She was the performer for the evening and was handing out her business cards. I took one of the cards and gave her a call for a private dance.” </p><p>“So you didn’t meet her through her OnlyFans?” </p><p>“She made me subscribe for two months before she agreed to meet me in person. That woman is about her business.” </p><p>“And she only dances for you, yes?” </p><p>“I’d have to give up most, if not all, of my assets or sweep her off her feet for anything more than dancing,” he chuckles. “But I enjoy watching her dance and she’s good company for a lonely overworked man like me.” </p><p>Rhaegar can relate all too well to the “lonely and overworked” part. How ironic that men in their positions, with the world theirs' for the taking, lonely enough to scour the internet for companionship? </p><p>“I believe I’ve found someone of interest but I don’t want to overstep or be too hasty so I will wait for my time,” Rhaegar says. </p><p>“You know if you wanted them all you have to do is snap your fingers.” </p><p>“Yes. That’s why there’s no rush.” Rhaegar reaches under his seat and removes the guns. He conceals them in his shoulder holster. Soon the sedan comes to a stop. “Now let’s get down to business shall we?” </p><p>They get out of the sedan and approach the warehouse. </p>
<hr/><p>Lyanna’s subscribers continue to climb over the weeks, and several online sex stores contact her about doing endorsements. They only wanted her to wear their lingerie, take a couple of photos without her face showing, and send them off to be used in online ads. And on her videos, they require her to name drop here and there. </p><p>Of course, a majority of the subscribers don’t care about what bra and panty set she’s wearing. They’re more interested in her taking it off. She didn’t think too much about doing the ads until one day user Stag’sFury69 commented about seeing her ad on one of his frequented porn sites. </p><p>“That’s bound to happen,” Elia tells her as she applies her matte red lipstick. She lowers her rose gold compact mirror and looks over at Lyanna. “As long as your face isn’t showing, you’re good.” </p><p>They’re in the limo Elia rented for the night. There isn’t really a special occasion. One of Elia’s sponsors just opened a new club and he gave Elia V.I.P passes. Lyanna was going to sit on her couch watching movies but Elia wasn’t having that.</p><p>The way Elia sees it now is the perfect time for Lyanna to mingle with the elite crowd in order to get her foot in the door and have her own sponsors. Sponsors are people, mostly wealthy men, who are basically the same as Sugar Daddies. The term "sponsor" is more tasteful apparently. </p><p>“I know. It just feels weird,” Lyanna says. “And that one guy, Stag’s Fury, leaves me really stalker-like comments.” </p><p>“He probably lives in his mother’s basement and jacks off in a sock, Lya,” Elia says, chuckling at the image. “But if you’re starting to feel uncomfortable, you should really consider getting a couple of sponsors. There are men who will pay for your company. You don’t even have to have sex with all of them either. There are other ways to keep them entertained." </p><p>“You dance for them. What is my talent going to be?” </p><p>“Some men just want someone to talk to.” Elia laughs at the disbelieving look on Lyanna’s face, her painted red lips making her teeth all the whiter. “Seriously, my favorite is like that. Arthur never asks for more than a dance, he’s always respectful, and he likes to talk for the most part.” </p><p>“You got lucky with him, admit it.” </p><p>Hesitantly, Elia says, “I did.” </p><p>Yeah, Lyanna doubts she’ll be so lucky. </p><p>The outside of the two-story club is reminiscent of the Parthenon in Greece with its white columns and potted Juniper lining the glass doors. Even the name of the club is fitting. <em>Athena</em> is projected to replace <em>The Rock</em> as the hottest club in the city.</p><p>Cersei Lannister; the Lannister heiress, wasn’t too happy when that article came out. Lyanna may not be in that circle but she always knows the juicy gossip because of her best friend. </p><p>A red carpet is rolled out for the arriving socialites and celebrities, the paparazzi are there also, snapping pictures and shouting out questions that go unanswered. </p><p>At the sight of Elia and Lyanna, the cameras are directed at them, the flashing lights blinding. They decided to both wear black dresses for tonight; both are short, form-fitting, and cut low to show cleavage. Lyanna’s dress is a back out while Elia’s back is covered. Neither of them sticks around to give the paparazzi what they’re demanding. </p><p>The inside of the club looks like every other club minus the large, marble fountain in the center. There are scantily clad women dancing in suspended cages, the dance floor changes to various neon colors that flash at the time of the music, and there are four bars; two up top and two below. </p><p>They make their way to the V.I.P area upstairs where a bottle and goodie bags are waiting for them. </p><p>“Don’t eat the goodies,” Elia tells Lyanna as they take their seats on the white suede couch. “I never trust these clubs.” </p><p>Lyanna can’t blame the woman for her wariness. She’s heard plenty of horror stories during her university years. Even Elia's niece has had her own run-in with roofies. </p><p>The club is packed which is expected for opening night, and there are a lot of big names in attendance. Several of those big names drop by their booth for a small chat. Of course, they’re all there for Elia as she’s the closest thing to a princess in this city. </p><p>Even though they attended the same private school, Lyanna was there on scholarship, not because her family could afford it. When she was younger her family was well off but then her father was cheated out of a business deal by the former King of the city, Aerys Targaryen. It’s a long story that she prefers not to think about because it’s been the source of bitterness and anger in her father and has caused a lot of unhappy family dinners. </p><p>Elia introduces her to every man of notice that comes to the booth. They have their own signals to determine if they’re down for something or wish to pass. Lyanna uses the signal for “wish to pass” every single time; which is a slight scrunch of her nose. </p><p>“At this rate, you’re going to have to deal with the likes of Stag’s Fury for a while longer,” Elia says after another visitor leaves; another visitor that Lyanna passed on. “They don’t have to be attractive or even interesting. It’s their money you want.” </p><p>Lyanna knows that. She does. </p><p>She’s just comfortable with the way things are now. She’s making a decent amount of money through OnlyFans and she loves that she doesn’t have to interact with her subscribers face to face either. </p><p>They dance together for a bit and have a couple of drinks. For the most part, they’re having fun and Lyanna only cares about that in the end. After a restroom break, they return to their booth to see two men entering the area next to them that has been vacant up until now. </p><p>“Arthur,” Elia says, addressing one of the men. </p><p>He’s tall, olive-skinned, with sandy brown hair, and purple eyes. Very handsome and fit. Lyanna never pictured the man to be this easy on the eyes. Elia is very lucky to have him as a client. </p><p>Arthur smirks. “Elia, I figured I would bump into you here.” </p><p>“Is that what dragged you out of the house, old man?” she asks, teasingly. “The chance that you might bump into me?” </p><p>The man looks as if he’s in his early thirties at the most. Maybe that is old compared to two women in their twenties but Lyanna doesn’t think so, and she can tell Elia is just flirting with the man. </p><p>“Actually, we know the owner.” Arthur steps aside to introduce his friend. “You remember Rhaegar, yes?” </p><p>Elia smiles. “Of course. Our fathers are golf buddies.” She links her arms with Lyanna, pulling her forward. “This is my best friend, Lyanna.” </p><p>From the moment Arthur stepped aside and introduced Rhaegar, Lyanna and the man have been staring at each other. She’s heard of Rhaegar, of course. She’s seen him on magazine covers, he’s made small cameos in films, and she might’ve gazed too long at that one underwear ad he did years back. But she’s never seen the man this close-up. </p><p>He’s as tall as Arthur, just as fit, but his face strays too close to pretty more than ruggedly handsome. His eyes are a deep purple, indigo to be precise, his lips are full and pink, and his skin has a soft tan as if he recently got back from a holiday in Dorne or somewhere. Lyanna remembers when the media made a whole thing about Rhaegar cutting his long, silver-blonde hair that nearly touched his backside but she finds the new style fitting for his age and status. </p><p>He extends his hand to her, smiling charmingly. “It’s a pleasure,” he says with his iron tone. </p><p>“Likewise,” Lyanna says, taking his hand. She notices how much bigger it is in comparison to hers, and she isn’t sure why that matters.  </p><p>Elia invites the men to their booth where they pop open a bottle of champagne and each has a glass. Arthur asks if he can smoke, and nobody protests. The black, Dornish cigars give off a sweet nutmeg and vanilla scent so it’s not a bother honestly. </p><p>“Out here fishing,” Arthur asks Elia, taking a puff of his cigar. There’s a tattoo of a dragon on his hand, it’s scales curling around his thick fingers that Lyanna didn’t notice before. </p><p>“Not for myself," Elia says. "Lyanna here is dipping her toes in the water.” </p><p>Rhaegar, who has been quietly watching the dance floor this entire time, turns and looks at Lyanna. They’re sitting directly across from one another, only a small, circular table between them. And yet his eyes burn her skin. But he makes no comment. She’s curious to know his thoughts on the matter though she doesn’t care enough to ask. </p><p>“Is that so?” Arthur says, smiling at Lyanna in a friendly way. She can see why Elia favors the man. “I’m sure you can snag a big fish especially with this one guiding you.” He nudges toward Elia. </p><p>“Fortunately for her, there’s a big fish in this very booth.” </p><p>Fucking Elia, Lyanna thinks. The woman is far too forward and straight to the point. However, she would be lying if the prospect of Rhaegar being a potential sponsor didn’t cross her mind briefly. As much as the man’s name is in the media, she doesn’t know anything about him. All she has are rumors about failed love affairs, the typical, nasty things said about the Targaryen family in general, and the handful of stories about the man being involved in shady dealings; those claims never stick, though. </p><p>He’s an enigma. Naturally, she finds that appealing. But as she’s told Elia a million times, she’s comfortable with sticking to OnlyFans. </p><p>Lyanna laughs. “I’m fine with my thousands of online admirers.” </p><p>“You’re talking about OnlyFans?” Arthur asks. “Elia’s old stomping grounds. Speaking of…” He turns to Elia. “How on earth do you keep that thing going when you hardly post anything these days?” </p><p>“I’ve fed my fans well in the past so they remain loyal.” She stands up slowly, subtly winding her hips to the song that’s currently playing. “I feel like dancing, Arthur.” </p><p>Arthur rakes his eyes over her body. “I feel like watching you dance,” he replies. </p><p>Elia shakes her head. “Come dance with me. And before you say it, I know you can’t dance for shit. Let’s do it anyway.” </p><p>Arthur puts out his cigar in the ashtray. “Gods, woman. You intend to make a fool of me.” He stands up and takes her hand. </p><p>They leave the booth for the dance floor. Lyanna watches them go. </p><p>Fucking Elia is up to something. </p><p>“It would appear our friends are trying to plot behind our backs,” Rhaegar says, picking up the bottle of champagne and moving to where Lyanna is seated on the couch. He keeps a respectable space between them and refills their glasses. “We should treat them with the same kindness.” </p><p>Lyanna and Rhaegar clink their glasses together before drinking. Then they share a look before laughing. Either the drinks are getting to her or she’s laughing to mask her nervousness. It’s at least good to know that Rhaegar isn’t as uptight as he comes off as. </p><p>“What do you think they’re plotting about?” he asks. With him being closer, she can smell his expensive cologne and feel the warmth of his body, both making her head light. </p><p>“Elia is definitely trying to set us up. I don’t put it past her.” </p><p>“And you’re against that?” </p><p>Lyanna glances up at him, finding nothing on his face or in his eyes to give her an idea of if he’s put out or not. “I have nothing against the whole sponsor thing. I just...I’m fine with being desired by men and women I’ll never meet honestly.” </p><p>The entire time she was talking Rhaegar was staring at her lips. Lyanna takes that as a sign that he’s not really interested in what she has to say. Typical. She’ll just have to treat him how she treats the men online. </p><p>“Forgive me,” Rhaegar says, blinking and staring up at her face. “That’s a lovely shade of red you’re wearing.” </p><p>It’s the most basic shade of red lipstick ever in her opinion, and the only time she wears it is when she’s doing videos for her account. She only wore it tonight because she figured a red lip would compliment her dress better. </p><p>Lyanna thanks him. </p><p>“You prefer the distance between you and your fans,” he says, showing that he was, in fact, listening to her. “I think that makes plenty of sense though I have to ask, would you be opposed to sharing your page with someone you’ve met before?” </p><p>“Is this your way of asking for my account handle?” </p><p>Rhaegar chuckles. She wishes it wasn’t muffled by the booming music so she could hear it clearly. “So much for being subtle.” </p><p>A small part of her, a very, very, small part of her wants to share her handle with him, she wants him to be a subscriber. How many content creators can say that they nabbed Rhaegar Targaryen? Then again, for all she knows he’s subscribed to a load of accounts. A man like him probably has a woman back home or women he’s supporting financially in exchange for sex and perhaps conversation. </p><p>What does any of that have to do with her? She’s trying to keep her head above water before anything else. Elia always tells her that she should see this as a business she’s running. </p><p>“If I share my handle you have to promise to subscribe,” she says, feeling daring all of a sudden. </p><p>Rhaegar’s eyes seem to spark with interest. “I give you my word.” </p><p>“My father always told me that words are wind, Mr. Targaryen.” To think she’s talking to the son of the man who ruined her father’s life, her family's life. The things people will do for money. </p><p>“Do you want me to have my lawyer draw up a contract or would you prefer for me to slice my thumb and swear to you with my blood?” he teases. </p><p>“A bit dramatic, don’t you think?” </p><p>Rhaegar gives her a pointed look. If anything she’s the one being a tad dramatic. </p><p>“Fine.” Lyanna casts a wary glance around the booth despite them being the only ones there and the music being loud enough to keep anyone from eavesdropping. “I go by blurosez there. The last ‘s’ is actually a ‘z’.” </p><p>“Bluerosez?” Rhaegar sits up and looks at her, his eyes wide. “You’re bluerosez?” </p><p>The reaction is all Lyanna needs to know that Rhaegar has seen her page. She opens and her mouth and closes it, unable to form any words. What are the chances? He looks at her face, at her red painted lips to be exact, and he doesn’t need to bother asking her if she’s joking or not. </p><p>Ah, so that’s why he was staring at her lips earlier. He’d seen them before. Lyanna’s fight or flight kicks in but she’s too stunned to make a decision. </p><p>“Small world,” Rhaegar says good-naturedly. “And there will be no need for me to keep my word as I’m already a subscriber.” </p><p>Lyanna is surprised by that. She’s certain she would’ve noticed him before, but to be fair, there’s been an endless stream of new subscribers that she can hardly keep up with. She could’ve easily missed him. </p><p>“A handle for a handle,” Lyanna says. She wants to know if he’s ever left her an annoying comment or a comment at all.</p><p>Rhaegar seems to consider it at first. He seems guarded. Men like him often are. “Underscore summerhall.” </p><p>She doesn’t remember that name ever popping up in comments or private messages or anything really. He’s one of her ghost subscribers then. That’s oddly reassuring for some reason. He’s been watching her all this time and she never knew that she held the Prince of the City’s gaze. Then as though hit by a train, Lyanna covers her mouth. If Rhaegar is a subscriber that means he’s seen the video that boosted her account. He's seen the video of her squirting. Holy fuck. Now she really wants to run off and hide. </p><p>Rhaegar’s face is full of concern. “Are you suddenly ill?” he asks. “Had too much to drink?" He looks around for Elia more than likely. </p><p>Shaking her head, Lyanna drops her hand on her lap. “No, it’s not the alcohol. I just remembered something mortifying that’s all.” </p><p>“Are you shy about the account’s content?” he asks, chuckling. “We can end the discussion here then. Instead, I’d like to dance with you. If you’re up for it.” </p><p>Dancing is better than sitting on the couch, face scarlet, and every raunchy picture and video she’s ever taken flashing in her mind’s eye. Lyanna follows him down the stairs and out to the dance floor, her hand held in his the whole while. He’s much taller than her, she realizes when they’re dancing. A popular song is playing. It’s a slow tempo and perfect for the kind of dancing that serves as a prelude to bedroom activities. Moving in time with the beat, Rhaegar turns her around, pressing her back close to his chest, her ass to his groin. His hands skim down her arms slowly and she shivers against him.   </p><p>“I must admit it feels good to have a face to match the name,” he whispers in her ear, his voice liquid gold, his lips brushing against her ear. “I understand your preference to remain on that platform but I’m interested in putting an offer on the table.” </p><p>Lyanna can’t believe what she’s hearing. Rhaegar wants to be her sponsor?</p><p>She opens her mouth to respond, but the bright flash of a camera cuts her off. She moves away from Rhaegar quickly, not wanting a photo of them together to leak and catch her family’s attention but of course, the picture has already been taken. </p><p>If looks could kill, Rhaegar’s glare would knock the paparazzi dead. Out of the shadows, Arthur emerges, reminding Lyanna of the Angel of Death with his black blazer and black turtleneck. He grabs the paparazzi’s shoulder, smiles at him, and snatches his camera away. Ignoring the man’s complaints, Arthur removes the memory card, pockets it, and then crushes the camera in his hand as if it were a soda can. How strong is this guy? </p><p>As the man scrambles to the floor to gather up what remains of his camera, Arthur takes out a wad of bills and tosses it to him. </p><p>The other club-goers who are nearby go back to whatever they were doing prior to the interruption when Arthur scans his eyes around the crowd, more than likely in search of more paparazzi. The man nods his head at Rhaegar, giving him some sort of single. And Lyanna hears Rhaegar curse. </p><p>Elia walks up behind Arthur and Lyanna is relieved to see her friend. </p><p>“Think on it,” Rhaegar says to her, discreetly placing a card in her hand. “If you’re interested in hearing my offer, give me a call.” He gives her a parting look, a hint of desire in his eyes. “Either way, it was nice meeting you, Lyanna.” He walks off, Arthur right at his side. </p>
<hr/><p>Lyanna is still thinking about the way Rhaegar said her name long after she and Elia left the club. She stays over at the woman’s condo as she often does after a night out. After their showers, they lay on Elia’s large sofa eating ice cream. </p><p>“He gave me his card,” Lyanna says, unable to hold it in any longer. </p><p>Elia grins. “I see you did well on your own without my intervention as I suspected.” </p><p>“So that’s why you went off with Arthur?” </p><p>“You’re a clever girl. You can handle yourself, and I just wanted to spend time with Arthur under the pretense of plotting. I can’t let him know how much I favor him.” </p><p>“You two look good together.” </p><p>Elia waves her off. “Enough of that. Tell me about the mysterious Rhaegar.” </p><p>Lyanna has to fight her smile at the mention of his name which is odd because there’s nothing to smile about. Their conversation was short as well as their dance and he’s seen her in lingerie, has seen her squirt for god’s sake. And even still he wants to make an offer to her. </p><p>“Didn’t you say your fathers’ play golf together?” Lyanna asks, stalling. </p><p>“My father and Aerys have an odd relationship. They loathe one another but spend hours playing golf together. Old men are strange. But I’ve only met Rhaegar in passing at a few galas and holiday parties. He always keeps to himself. But his brother, Viserys, is dating Ari.” </p><p>Lyanna nearly spits out her ice cream. “That’s the boyfriend who beat up that cunt who slipped Arianne drugs at that frat party? He beat that guy into a coma.” As he should’ve of course. But she never knew that was Viserys Targaryen.</p><p>“Yeah, our families had that covered up. Ari isn’t supposed to be seeing Viserys anymore but they still are. Anyway, I don’t know that much about Rhaegar. Only that Cersei has a thing for him. People say they used to date but I’m not sure.” </p><p>Cersei Lannister isn’t the kind of person Lyanna wants to deal with. At all. </p><p>“Rhaegar’s one of my subscribers,” Lyanna says, feeling proud despite herself. “He was subscribed before tonight. What are the odds?” </p><p>“Lyanna, do you understand how major that is? Arthur told me that Rhaegar follows only one content creator and that he’s pretty into them. That’s why Arthur assumed he wouldn’t be interested in giving you any offers. But holy shit, you’re the creator he’s into!” Elia’s eyes are bright, a sight that she’s enjoying herself. “Please tell me that you’re going to give him a call!” </p><p>Tonight is full of surprises. First, she met Rhaegar, learned he was a subscriber, he gave her his card, and now it would appear that he’s more than a little interested in her. She finds it all unbelievable, and she doesn’t want to get ahead of herself. </p><p>“He’s never commented on my posts,” Lyanna says. </p><p>“You’re always complaining about the annoying comments. Isn’t that a good thing?” </p><p>Fair point. Lyanna tries to come up with another excuse.</p><p>Elia sighs loudly. “Stop trying to come up with excuses,” she says, ever the mind reader. “Take time to think about it. You have his card if you decide to hear what he’s bringing to the table. All I’ll say is, sponsors like Rhaegar are scarce to come by. You should nab him before someone else does.” </p><p>“I’ll think about it,” is all Lyanna says on the matter. And she isn’t lying. She will think about it. </p><p>Eventually, they retire to bed. Lyanna is having trouble sleeping so she checks her account; she’s had to mute all notifications permanently because of how many she receives on the daily. Friday nights are usually when she posts new content but she missed tonight obviously. The video is already done, she just needs to add finishing touches. But her failure to upload tonight doesn’t go unnoticed by Stag’s Fury. She has at least fifteen comments from him demanding to know what the hold up is and where she is. </p><p>“What a fucking weirdo,” she mutters. </p><p>“Who?” asks Elia who’s playing a puzzle game on her phone. </p><p>“Your favorite person.” </p><p>Elia makes a noise of disgust. “Stag’s Fury mad because he doesn’t get to see tits and ass tonight. Tell him to piss off or double up his subscription.” </p><p>“I just ignore him.” Lyanna closes out the app and locks her phone. “I wouldn’t be mad if he unsubscribed honestly.”</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Lyanna takes an Uber to her apartment because Elia had to head out early to meet with her brother. She slept fine in Elia’s bed but she’s looking forward to falling into her own bed and going right back to sleep. She has a shift at the restaurant later - yes, she still works there - and she’ll need all of her rest for it. </p><p>Right before she unlocks the door, Lyanna gets a sinking feeling in her gut as if something is very wrong. She dismisses it as a burst of random paranoia. That is until she opens the door and sees that her apartment looks as if a tornado swept through the place. </p><p>Lyanna’s immediate thought is that she’s been robbed. But her flat screen is on the floor, shattered, and in her bedroom, her camera equipment is still there. She’s relieved that her camera is fine but that relief is short-lived once she realizes that nothing was taken. That means someone broke into her apartment and trashed the place. Someone was inside of her apartment, her personal space, and they destroyed her things. Hot, angry tears roll down her face. Instead of sticking around to see what else is broken, she quickly leaves and jogs across the street to a cafe. </p><p>Lyanna has watched enough movies not to risk sticking around in the place. For all she knows, the person is still there, waiting in her closet or under her bed. Her heartbeat quickens, panic settling in. She calls Elia but hangs up as she remembers the woman is busy. The next person on her call list is her brother, Brandon. </p><p>All he hears is her sniffles and cracked voice and he’s asking where she is and saying he’ll be on his way. Her brother lives on the other side of town but he was out already running errands so he makes it to her soon enough. She ordered a coffee that she didn't drink while she waited. </p><p>Brandon isn’t alone when he shows up. Ned and his best friend Robert Baratheon are with him. The Baratheons were another family who was cheated by Aerys but they managed to maintain most of their assets due to quick decisions. Robert, for some reason, likes to stick to Ned like glue; and his eyes follow Lyanna wherever she goes but she pays him no mind. </p><p>Robert sits with her at the cafe while her brothers go to search her apartment to see if anyone is still there. The first time she saw him, she found him attractive. Blue eyes, dark hair, thick beard, and brawny stature. He’s rich and charming. But he also can’t keep his dick in his pants like Brandon. She always said she would never bother with a man who reminded her of any of her brothers, especially Brandon. </p><p>Robert keeps glancing at her as if he wants to speak. It irritates her. </p><p>“Can I help you with something?” Lyanna asks curtly. </p><p>“You seem shaken up, that’s all,” Robert says. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure out who did this and take care of them,” </p><p>She wants to know why it matters to him at all but she doesn’t care. She glances at his hands that are on the table, noticing the cuts and bruises on them. </p><p>“Had another fight, Robert?” she asks as a subject change. </p><p>Robert snorts. “Something like that.” </p><p>Thankfully, Ned and Brandon return to let her know that no one was in her apartment. Despite her reassurances that she’s fine, her brothers make her pack a small bag and go home for the time being while they see about getting her locks changed. </p><p>“I should file a report,” Lyanna says. </p><p>“Most times reports are a waste of time,” Robert is the first to say. “And I doubt the police would catch this guy anyway.” </p><p>“How do you figure it was a guy?” There’s something about him that Lyanna doesn’t like. “Don’t answer that. Ned, can you take me down to the station. I won’t feel safe until the authorities know about this.” </p><p>Ned nods. “Sure. Anything you need.” Pausing, he adds, “You really shouldn’t be staying alone, Lya.” </p><p>Lyanna doesn’t want to hear this again, and before Brandon can get started too, she tells them both to give her a break and thankfully they do. During the drive to the station, she sits in the backseat with Robert. Even though her mind and her eyes are outside of the window, she can feel Robert looking at her. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Big Leagues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rhaegar can’t think of anything or anyone that he hates more than the paparazzi. </p><p>For him, it’s their willingness to put lives in danger in order to snap a couple of photos to sell. It’s their lack of sympathy and consideration when faced with the choice to share sensitive information or get rid of it. He understands that they have to provide for themselves financially, that most of them have families to care for. He understands that very well. </p><p>Still, that doesn’t change the fact that he despises their very existence. His family has never had a good relationship with the paparazzi. </p><p>His parents, Aerys and Rhaella, had always been in the news even when they were children as their family is old money and have called King’s Landing their home for centuries. But his parent’s media exposure reached insane levels when they married. </p><p>His parents are sister and brother. This was something that wasn’t uncommon for his family during the Middle Ages, but incest is taboo in these modern times. </p><p>The marriage wasn’t his father’s or his mother’s doing. It was their father who allowed a celebrity fortune-teller to convince him that the union of his children was necessary in order to ensure the family continued to thrive. By the time the woman was arrested for embezzlement and money laundering, Aerys and Rhaella were already married with a child on the way. </p><p>His mother lost the child due to intense stress from the media’s constant bashing. His father was rightfully angry at the media, but with each pregnancy loss thereafter, his anger turned toward his sister. They went into the marriage with the agreement that they would make the best of it, though, they knew they would never love the other. But the constant miscarriages, media attention, and deterioration of his father’s mental health put a strain on their marriage. </p><p>Every single tragedy they’ve endured as a family has been entertainment for the masses. The paparazzi chased one of his relatives while she was driving on the Dragonbone bridge one night, resulting in her death by car crash. Once, when his brother, Viserys, was six, the paparazzi followed him and their mother around town all day and his mother had a mental collapse in front of them and Viserys witnessed the entire thing. </p><p>His father made the city bleed for that incident, and whenever Rhaegar comes across photos of his mother during that time online, he has the website shut down permanently. If only they could wipe certain events from people’s minds as easily. </p><p>Tonight, he was enjoying himself for the first time in only gods know when then that worm came and snapped a photo of them. Rhaegar was instantly pissed, and he could tell that Lyanna was uncomfortable as well. Allowing Arthur to smash the man’s camera was very mild. He could’ve had the man’s hand smashed with a hammer. </p><p>“I don’t think Dominic knew the paps snuck in the club,” Arthur says. He’s standing in the doorway of Rhaegar’s bedroom. “I told him he should up his security.” </p><p>Rhaegar continues towel drying his hair. He’s fresh out of the shower, a black towel secured around his waist. His bedroom is a minimalist’s dream with its bare, wood walls, sleek, modern accent furniture, and an elevated bed; the sheets, comforter, and pillowcases are all black. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he places the towel around his neck. He uses voice recognition to close the blinds and dim the lights in his room. </p><p>“Thank you, Arthur. You should rest up. We’re meeting with my father tomorrow.”</p><p>Meetings with Aerys always require rest, patience, and a hard drink afterward.</p><p>Arthur steps into the room, his footsteps silent on the carpet. “About Elia’s friend…” </p><p>“She’s the creator I’m interested in,” he says, her red lips and grey eyes coming to mind. He always knew she wore contacts in her videos but he never would’ve guessed her eyes were grey. “I gave her my card. If she’s interested, we’ll move forward. If she isn’t, I suppose there are still things that I want but can’t have.” </p><p>“Well, what are the odds of that? Are you at least pleased with the discovery?” </p><p>Rhaegar smiles to himself. “Very. She’s beautiful and intriguing.” And her bashfulness is endearing but he can tell there’s more to her than meets the eye. However, a subject change is in order. “About Elia…” </p><p>“What about her?” </p><p>“When do you intend to tell her that you want to do more than just watch her dance?” </p><p>Arthur turns around and walks back out of the room. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He tosses the words over his shoulder. </p><p>Rhaegar chuckles. He likes to think he won that round. </p><p>Sleep doesn’t come to him for some time, and he tries to fight the urge to visit Lyanna’s page to see if she uploaded anything tonight. But he loses the fight. He’s a little relieved that she didn’t post anything so he doesn’t have to feel guilty for using her content once again to pleasure himself. What he does find is a string of comments from one subscriber under a post from last week. The person is pissed that Lyanna didn’t post tonight. </p><p>Whoever this Stag’sFury69 person is they seem like a real cunt. Rhaegar makes a face then he closes out the app. He puts on harp music to help him sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The following day, Rhaegar and Arthur pay the former’s family a visit at their estate. </p><p>No one from his family greets them when they enter the mansion which is expected. Several of the maids are bustling about cleaning the many rooms that are rarely used, the gardeners are manicuring the lawns and his mother’s garden, and their chef is preparing a meal for brunch. </p><p>Rhaegar knows his father is outside, sitting under the gazebo, reading over the newspaper and cackling at the dwindling stocks of their competitors, and his mother is either in the entertainment room watching black and white films or she’s lounging by the pool in hopes that a certain blonde-haired twin will drop in and see how her pilates are working out for her. </p><p>He tells his mother often that her little game with Jaime Lannister is equivalent to playing with fire but she assures him it’s only for fun, that she would never be foolish enough to have an affair under Aery’s nose, with a Lannister, no less. And Rhaegar allows it to continue because his mother rarely gets any fun these days.</p><p>As for Viserys, Rhaegar and Arthur go to the dungeon where they’re sure the man is. The dungeon isn’t really a dungeon; not anymore. When Viserys was old enough, he chose to move to the lower part of the mansion and oversaw the redesign himself. It serves as his bedroom and recreational room.</p><p>Viserys’s realm, as their mother likes to call it. </p><p>Sure enough, Viserys is down there, shirtless and lounging on his bed while playing a video game. Like Arthur, he has a dragon tattoo but his tattoo covers his entire left side, from his neck, arm, and ribcage, stopping right at his hip. It was a part of his initiation, his right of passage into the family’s syndicate. Even Rhaegar has his own. </p><p>The tattoos are permanent stamps of allegiance, and those marked by a family are owned by that family for all time. If anyone betrays the family that marked them, they’re given a gruesome death. It is even said that the gods curse them even in death. People who are unaware of the history behind the syndicates see them as a gang, and while their money is far from clean and there is blood on their hands, the syndicate is more than that. </p><p>Well, at least it used to be when their ancestor Brynden Rivers started the syndicate years ago. Their true enemies are in Essos, the eastern country, where there are other syndicates who have a history with their family. What they do here is to ensure their eastern enemies never get the better of them. But they’ve also made enemies here in the process.</p><p>As the acting head of the family, Rhaegar has to bear all of that on his shoulders. </p><p>“I took care of that for you,” Viserys says, not looking away from his game screen. “I didn’t even have to cut all of his fingers off before he started to sing like a cute little bird.” His purple eyes light up. “He said the money was moved to an offshore account. I have the information. It checks out, too.” </p><p>Rhaegar can always count on his little brother’s sadism in tough situations. He’s glad he took Viserys under his wing rather than allowing his father to make use of the boy. At least now his brother’s sadistic nature is reserved for enemies rather than random people and house pets. </p><p>“Good. What did you do with him afterward?” </p><p>“He’s in a safe place.” A pause. “Alive.” He glances at the watch on his wrist and curses. “The meeting with Father is in two minutes. You know how he gets when we’re late.” He pauses his game and rolls off the bed with ease. </p><p>They head up the spiral staircase. Viserys asks them how <em>Athena</em> was last night and if it’s worthy of the hype. They weren’t there long enough to make that call. Rhaegar wanted to stay and speak with Lyanna longer but the paparazzi had to go and ruin everything like they always do. Even though the picture was destroyed, the man still saw him with Lyanna. Rhaegar had to make sure Arthur spoke with the man again before they left to ensure he doesn't run his mouth. </p><p>“Ari and I will have to check it out ourselves,” Viserys is saying as they’re walking toward the gazebo where their father is waiting. </p><p>“Late,” Aerys says, folding his newspaper and slamming it on the table. “If you’re not early, you’re late. What took you so damn long?" </p><p>At fifty-two, Aerys Targaryen is mean-spirited yet lenient toward family in most cases, sharp-tongued, and secretly clever. He likes to pretend as though he’s slow on his game around the likes of Tywin Lannister and Silas Martell but Rhaegar knows better than that. For all that his father is, the man is still the man who once ran this city. </p><p>He’s grown softer toward their mother as well although it is far too late for him to make amends for all of the suffering he’s caused her in the past. Watching his attempts to woo her have given them all much to laugh about in private, however. They will never let him hear them laughing at him, however. </p><p>Aerys keeps his long, silver hair in a low ponytail, his nails are long, reminiscent of claws, and they’re strong and sharp. His hands have a slight tremble to them from his time held captive by their eastern enemies in his younger years. He was tortured for days on end and he never talks about what happened to him. His purple eyes are always wandering, always scanning around for some unseen threat. </p><p>“Sorry, father,” Viserys and Rhaegar say in unison, their voices empty of emotion. Anything from obedience to irritation may be taken as an insult. So to be safe, they keep their tones neutral when speaking to him. </p><p>Arthur knows to keep a distance and to keep quiet throughout these meetings. It took a while for Aerys to trust the man but he's not that trusting. </p><p>“Sit down,” Aerys orders, pointing at the chairs in front of him. When they do so, he begins. “Tywin Lannister has turned his filthy gaze east. He wants me to believe he’s simply hoping to expand his business but I think he’s looking to make buddies with those pretenders.” </p><p>“Tywin is probably put out that you refused to go through with the marriage between Cersei and Rhaegar,” Viserys says, casting a glance over at Rhaegar. “If he can’t have us as an extended family then he’ll have us dead.” </p><p>Rhaegar grits his teeth. The last thing they need is for their father to get ideas in his head and jump the gun. “Father, I do believe we should wait and see what Tywin does,” he says. “We still have enough dirt to bury him. He knows not to test us.”</p><p>“He better know,” Aerys says, a threat in his voice. “I’ve defanged lions before and I’ll do it again if need be. People should know their place. To hell with those bloody rankings that say he’s wealthier than me! They don’t see what we do under the table, they don’t see our Essoi accounts! What in the hell do they know about wealth? The filthy rodents!” He slams his fist on the table, rattling the glasses. </p><p>A silent servant approaches the table with a plate of sliced melons. Aerys blinks at the fruit, and all of the anger leaves him. He picks up a slice and eats it, looking content with it, himself, and life in general. </p><p>Like a light switch, his mood flips. </p><p>Rhaegar wonders if the man has been skipping out on his medication again. That won’t be good. He’ll have to ask the chef to slip it into the man’s supper from now on. </p><p>For the remainder of the meeting, Rhaegar catches his father up on the company as well as their less than honorable business ventures. They even discuss the idea of Viserys restarting his internship at the company. The first time around, his brother was caught doing cocaine in the bathroom by one employee then a week later he was caught having sex with that same, male employee in the supply closet. He was eighteen back then. Hopefully, now that he's older and had a stint at rehab he'll do better this time around. </p><p>The meeting goes on for another hour or so and only ends when their father announces he is leaving to beat Silas Martell in another round of golf. They absolutely hate one another and yet still have their weekly golf matches. Rhaegar suspects the men are secretly fond of the other. But he doubts he’ll ever know for certain. </p><p>While Arthur and Viserys go inside to eat, Rhaegar goes to the pool to speak with his mother. </p><p>However, she isn’t there. He tries her other favorite spot with no luck. A maid informs him that his mother has yet to get out of bed. Fearing the worst, Rhaegar goes to her room to see about her. She doesn’t like to sleep in. He’s relieved to find that she’s sleeping soundly. Her face looks so peaceful that he doesn’t want to disturb her. </p><p>“Pardon me, Master Rhaegar,” the same maid says as he’s walking out of the bedroom. “But Mistress Rhaella has been sleeping a lot as of late.” </p><p>All of the workers at their estate are aware of Aerys’s mental state so Rhaegar doesn’t beat around the bush with the woman. </p><p>“Have they been fighting again?” he asks. Because if they have that means his mother is possibly drinking again which could explain the sleeping. </p><p>The maid shakes her head. “No, in fact, sir, they’ve been getting along all week.”  </p><p>Well, that is surprising. </p><p>Rhaegar thanks the woman and reminds her to call him at any time if his parents start fighting again. Then he joins the others for brunch. With him having so much on his plate, it’s easy to see why he never has time to pursue romantic endeavors. But that doesn’t mean Rhaegar doesn’t desire that. He hopes Lyanna will give him a call. Perhaps he can learn to smile again and mean it the way that Arthur often smiles to himself when he thinks no one is looking. </p><hr/><p>Times like these, Lyanna is thankful for Elia. Her best friend is letting her stay with her until Lyanna is comfortable enough to return to her own apartment. She went back the same day she discovered the break-in with two police officers who searched the place for anything that could lead them to a culprit but there was no luck. </p><p>On top of that, the security cameras at her complex were down so there’s no footage of the intruder. Although her locks have been changed and her mother was kind enough to help her clean the place, Lyanna doesn’t want to go back. Because whoever did that knows where she lives so they can return at any time. </p><p>Three days back home nearly drove her mad with her parents constantly trying to convince her to move home for good, her brothers dropping in constantly to check on her, and the slew of house chores because her brothers don’t know how to clean up after themselves when they visit. </p><p>No, Brandon doesn’t know how to clean up after himself. </p><p>Lyanna also hasn’t been able to upload any new content to her OnlyFans. She hasn’t lost any subscribers yet but her absence has been noted by more than just Stag’sFury. Per Elia’s advice, she posted an update to let everyone know she’ll be back next week with something extra special to make up for it. </p><p>“Am I going to have to show hole or something to appease them?” Lyanna jokes as she soaks in the bathtub; the water is scented with lavender oil to help calm her. </p><p>Elia laughs. She’s checking herself out in the mirror. She has to do a job tonight and is dragging Lyanna along.</p><p>“Squirt again for them and they’ll forget all about this," she says. </p><p>The truth is, Lyanna hasn’t been able to do that again since the first time. And there have been a lot of demands for it. So many of her subscribers are waiting for it, too. Stag’sFury once joked that she was a one-trick pony, and it shouldn’t have bothered Lyanna but it did. She has to stop reading the comments or she’ll end up responding and letting her true thoughts fly out. She only hasn’t said anything because she knows a part of the job is keeping the clients happy. </p><p>After her bath, she and Elia take turns styling each other’s hair and doing the other’s makeup like they used to do for parties when they were in university. </p><p>“It’s not too late,” Elia says, applying clear lip gloss to Lyanna’s lips. “We can still be roommates. I have an extra room that’s reserved for only you.” </p><p>“I can’t afford to live here. I’m only making enough for where I live plus my bills.” </p><p>“Lyanna.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” </p><p>“That you’ll cover my half of the rent. The answer is no, Elia.” </p><p>Elia sighs. “Stop talking. You’re messing up my hard work.” </p><p>Lyanna tries not to laugh. That’s Elia’s way of showing how much she hates to lose. They’re dressed and ready soon. They head downstairs to the car that Elia’s employer for the evening sent for them. Tonight, some big shot is having a private birthday party at his mansion. It’s said to be an exclusive event, no media coverage, and only certain people are granted a plus one. </p><p>“If you let Rhaegar sponsor you, you’d be able to afford it,” Elia says when they’re in the car. “You don’t want to go back to your apartment, and it’s smarter and safer if we live together. Your family will be put at ease too because my place has strict security.” </p><p>“You should be a car salesman,” Lyanna says, not jokingly. “You’re too good at this.” </p><p>“Is that a yes?” She grins, her brown eyes sparkling. </p><p>“It’s an ‘I will seriously consider it.’ I have been thinking about Rhaegar a lot. I mean his offer.” </p><p>And she’s also been thinking about the man a lot. </p><p>Since she met him the other night, she sees his face everywhere she goes. He’s on ads for his family’s company, the string of banks they own, and for the new endorsement deal he has with Bulgari. She knows he’s only there to advertise the watches but gods that man’s face deserves its own ad, and his hands are so large and the veins…</p><p>Lyanna blinks. She needs to get laid soon if she’s obsessing over hand veins of all things seven hells. </p><p>“Oh about tonight,” Elia says, casting a glance at the glass partition that’s separating them from the driver. “Don’t take any pictures, not even of yourself, and while I’m dancing don’t go off with any of these men.” </p><p>The tone in Elia’s voice prevents Lyanna from making a joke. She knows not all of Elia’s clients are upstanding citizens, that she works for wealthy crime lords as well. Lyanna thinks it’s fear of Oberyn that keeps Elia protected in most cases. Her brother has quite the reputation. </p><p>“We won’t be here long,” Elia promises. “I don’t like to stick around after dancing. One of the bodyguards creeps me out.” </p><p>“Why do you still dance for this guy?” </p><p>“This guy is the reason why I can afford a two-bedroom condo in the city with a view of the world. And he’s kind to me. It’s just the one guard who bothers me.” </p><p>Lyanna will be keeping an eye out for this guard, and if they get too touchy with Elia she’ll make them regret it. Since the scare at her place, she started back doing boxing and working out again. Elia has taken self-defense classes; Oberyn made her, but Lyanna’s just naturally protective of her friends and family. </p><p>As expected, the client’s mansion is massive and lavish, there are luxury cars parked in the driveway. It even reminds Lyanna of mansions in mobster films. There are men in black suits patrolling the yard with chained Dobermans, and the two guards at the door have matching neck tattoos of white bulls. They recognize Elia but ask Lyanna for her identification to make sure she matches the info Elia put down. </p><p>Once that’s cleared, they’re allowed entry. Inside the three-story mansion, there appears to be only thirty or so people in attendance. Most of them are women, possibly escorts. </p><p>The birthday boy greets them with a large smile and large hugs for them both. His hand lingers on Lyanna’s back for far too long and she gives him a pinched smile. He tells Elia that the guests are getting restless so she has a quick drink then goes to begin her performance. </p><p>Lyanna sticks close to the makeshift dance floor in the large den. She doesn’t drink the champagne she’s given and turns down every guy who asks her if she wants to talk somewhere in private. </p><p>Elia infuses modern choreography with traditional belly dancing to create a sultry and mesmerizing performance. When her hips move, they’re as fluid and as flexible as water and all eyes are on her. It’s as if she hypnotizes the crowd. </p><p>The gold belly chain she’s wearing also adds to the appeal, in Lyanna’s opinion, and Elia is wearing a body shimmer that makes her skin sparkle under the dim lights. When she starts to touch herself provocatively, Lyanna understands why men and women pay so much just to watch her dance. She looks around the room for any signs of who the dreaded guard could be but she only sees admirers. </p><p>Elia is moving around the room, playfully flirting with her body to different guests in the room before making her way over to the guest of honor when Lyanna’s phone vibrates in her hand. Seeing an unfamiliar number with a strange area code, she frowns.</p><p>&gt;<em>I left a gift for you at home  </em></p><p>Assuming they have the wrong number, Lyanna locks her phone. Soon, she gets two more texts from the same number. One is a picture of a teddy bear and a heart-shaped box of chocolates placed on her bed in her apartment. </p><p>&gt;<em>Come home. Sorry I got angry </em></p><p>Lyanna’s heart sinks to her stomach, resting there like a heavy boulder. Her glass slips out of her hand and she stares at the shattered glass and spilled champagne blankly as reality slams into her. They’re inside her apartment again. Even after the locks were changed. </p><p>“Lyanna?” Elia takes her by the hands, squeezing firmly. “Hey, Lyanna. What happened?” </p><p>Lyanna lifts her face, her eyes watery. She forgets all about where they are and that there is a room of people watching. She shows Elia the messages because she can’t find the words to speak. Elia takes her phone and reads them. Lyanna is in shock so she misses the conversation Elia has with her client who comes to check on them. She’s even mentally absent as Elia takes her upstairs to one of the guest rooms for privacy. </p><p>“I’ll have the police go over to your apartment,” Elia says, taking out her own phone. “This fucking sicko. Do you have any idea who this might be?” </p><p>Lyanna shakes her head slowly. She thinks of her ex but he now lives in Spain with a wife and two kids, and he was the one to end things with her. He surely isn't doing this. She can’t think of anyone else who would hate her enough to taunt her this way. Or anyone who fancies her enough to go to this extreme. </p><p>While Elia gives her address to the operator, Lyanna thinks back to the times she’s felt as if someone was always watching her. She stopped going for runs early in the morning because of it but eventually brushed the feeling off. There’s always something in her apartment that she misplaced and can never find. All of these oddities she’s ignored and suppressed, viewing them as the typical occurrences that go on unexplained. But maybe she hadn’t been imagining things back then.</p><p>Has this person been stalking her all of this time? </p><p>“Do you want me to call your brothers?” Elia asks. </p><p>Lyanna shakes her head. “No. No, the police are enough. And if you tell them, they’ll never let me out of their sight.” She’s an adult. She can handle this on her own. She hopes. </p><p>Elia sits down on the bed beside her and hugs her. “I’m so sorry this is happening to you. I wish I knew who it was so I could beat them up.” She smoothes down Lyanna’s hair and the gesture helps her stop shaking. “Now I’m no longer asking you to stay with me. You’re staying with me for good. End of discussion.” </p><p>Lyanna is in no place to protest. </p><p>It was just their luck that Elia’s performance was at its end when Lyanna’s glass shattered and threw the room into silence so the client doesn’t have a complaint about them leaving. He thanks Elia for her time and asks if Lyanna is fine. </p><p>“Yes, all is good,” Lyanna says. </p><p>“I’ll let Gregor see you ladies out.” The client gestures over to a mountain of a man who is leaning against the wall, staring directly at them. “Make sure these ladies make it to their car safely.” </p><p>Elia moves closer to Lyanna as though she were scared. That’s how Lyanna knows that this is the guard who Elia was talking about. And she can understand why his very presence frightens Elia. The man is tall, broad, and his eyes are mean. He looks down at them, no at Elia as if he hated her very existence but beneath that malice is also lust. </p><p>Lyanna takes Elia’s hand and they walk toward the doorway ahead of Gregor. Even though he is a few steps behind them it feels as if he is right at their backs, his glare is that strong. </p><p>He stands behind them until the driver pulls up. Lyanna looks over her shoulder at the man and glares back at him with all the anger she can muster, and he smirks at her. That smirk makes her shudder. She’s never met a person so intimidating. </p><p>They both breathe easier when they’re in the car, riding away from the mansion. </p><p>“Isn’t Arthur pretty wealthy?” Lyanna asks. </p><p>Elia nods. “Rhaegar named him Co-CEO when he took over, and Arthur has his own investments and side business ventures.” </p><p>“Why can’t he be your top sponsor?” She doesn’t want Elia anywhere near that Gregor monster again. “I don’t care what either of you says, he’s really into you and you’re into him.” </p><p>“That’s why I won’t let him sponsor me exclusively. I know I’ll fall for him and I vowed to not do that again with anyone I’ve met doing this work. You remember how it ended the first time.” </p><p>“That guy was a jerk from the start.” He was emotionally abusive, shady, and possessive. “I’m happy Oberyn shot him, too.” The man survived but it was still satisfying. </p><p>“I can deal with men undressing me with their eyes, Lyanna. It’s fine.” </p><p>But that guy wasn’t just undressing her with his eyes. It was as if he was visualizing what he’d do to Elia if she wasn’t his employer’s favorite, and none of it is good. Lyanna will drop the matter for now but she won't be letting it go. </p><p>When they reach Elia’s condo, a detective gives the woman a call to let her know that the teddy bear and chocolates have been taken in as evidence and that they want Lyanna to come down to the station tomorrow to share the messages she received. In the meantime, they think it’s best for her not to return to her apartment at all as the person may follow her from there. </p><p>Lyanna can’t sleep at all, and Elia tries to stay up with her all night watching movies but the woman ends up falling asleep. Not that Lyanna minds. She’s just glad that she’s not alone right now. Because she’s a glutton for punishment, she checks her OnlyFans account. She’s lost a handful of subscribers despite giving an update. Horny people are impatient, she guesses. </p><p>She notices that Stag’sFury and several other subscribers had an entire conversation under one of her older posts. The infuriating asshole calls her a one-trick pony again and tells the others that they’re better off unsubscribing because her content isn’t even that good to put up with her inconsistencies. Even worse is that a lot of the others agree with him. </p><p>These ungrateful assholes. </p><p>She’s never missed a Friday until now and she puts in actual effort with her posts. But she misses one day and they’re up her ass about it. Lyanna feels used all of a sudden which is strange because it’s a transaction. She gives them content and they give her money. </p><p>Everyone is getting what they want out of it. </p><p>And yet Lyanna feels like shit for sharing intimate posts with these people just to have them say these awful things about her. Everyone who knows her thinks she’s a hard ass and that she’s immune to insults but this isn’t a sports competition or even a fistfight she’s dealing with. </p><p>It’s more personal. </p><p>Lyanna doesn’t want to show her body to these assholes anymore but at the same time, she needs the money, especially if she’s going to be living with Elia now. The woman made a fair point about them living together and this new development with what appears to be an actual stalker makes her never want to go to that apartment again. </p><p>She thinks about Rhaegar’s card in her wallet. </p><p>Would the Prince of the City mistreat her? He has enough power to do so and get away with it. But Rhaegar doesn’t seem like the type. He recognized that discussing her OnlyFans made her uncomfortable and he respected that. Perhaps he was only trying to gain her trust but most men don’t even make that much of an effort. </p><p>At the very least, she should see what he has to offer. </p><p>Lyanna goes and gets the card. </p><p>For all she knows, he’s probably forgotten all about her. This is Rhaegar Targaryen after all, the man women and even some men have fawned over for years. There’s no way he’s been waiting on her to contact him. </p><p>She supposes she’ll find out soon enough. </p><hr/><p>“I’m going to ask you again and this time don’t lie to me.” Rhaegar paces in front of the bound man slowly, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his black slacks. “What information did you download from the company’s computer? What did you do with that information? Did you sell it to our competitors?” </p><p>The thing about running a clean business while also being a part of one of the largest criminal syndicates in the world is that it’s hard to find a balance. </p><p>Rhaegar is reasonable for the most part, and his employees are well taken care of with great benefits and the occasional company soiree to keep them pleased. But Rhaegar can also be a nightmare if any of his employees get out of line and put his family’s legacy at risk in any way. He also treats company moles the same way he treats oathbreakers and their enemies. </p><p>Behind him, Arthur is quietly smoking one of his cigars. There’s a sledgehammer leaning against the table he’s sitting on. </p><p>“I...I swear I didn’t download anything. I…” He sees Arthur put out his cigar and stand. His voice raises. “I did download something but I haven’t shown anyone else. I swear!” </p><p>Arthur picks up the sledgehammer, dragging it across the floor until he reaches the man. Then he raises it high then brings it down hard on the man’s right leg, shattering it. The man screams at the top of his lungs, heavy tears fall down his face, and he squirms against the rope. </p><p>Rhaegar simply blinks. “I told you not to lie to me,” he says over the man's screams, his voice calm. “You did download information. Why? You know that is forbidden.” </p><p>He doesn’t believe for a second that the man didn’t use the information. He’s just more afraid of the person who’s paying him than he is of Rhaegar. That’s the man’s biggest mistake. The man is too occupied with begging for mercy to answer Rhaegar’s question and it pisses him off. He would like to go home and sleep before his many meetings tomorrow.</p><p>While Arthur removes the man’s teeth with pliers to get his tongue to loosen, Rhaegar sees that he has an incoming call. He steps outside of the room to answer. </p><p>“Rhaegar,” he says in greeting. </p><p>The end is silent for a few, long seconds then he hears, “Hi, it’s me. Lyanna.” A deep sigh and then, “I know you probably don’t remember even giving me your card but I just wanted to call and ask you if you were still interested in giving me an offer...” </p><p>She can’t truly believe that he forgot her already. When he’s not thinking about business or his family, he’s thinking of her. </p><p>“Lyanna, I’ve been waiting on you to call,” he says, to give her reassurance that this is still something that he wants. “Are you free tomorrow evening? We could sit down and discuss this face to face.” </p><p>Lyanna sounds surprised by his response. “Ah, yeah. Just let me know what time works best and where to meet you.” </p><p>“Will do. Thank you for calling, Lyanna.” He doesn’t want to end the call but prolonging it without cause would just be downright awkward. “I’ll see you soon. Goodnight.” </p><p>“Goodnight.” </p><p>Rhaegar saves her number and is already thinking about where they'll meet tomorrow. Somewhere with absolute secrecy for certain. When he returns to the room, Arthur has removed four teeth and is working on a fifth. </p><p>“He sold the information to Golden Rose Industry," Arthur says. </p><p>“Olenna seems to have forgotten what happened the last time she sent a mole to spy on us.” But he has to hand it to the woman for choosing the kinds of people who can get by undetected. “I get the idea that she’s simply testing our defenses. This man didn’t work high up enough to have access to information that could seriously injure the company.” </p><p>Even still, Rhaegar doesn’t like it when their competitors stick their noses in business that doesn’t concern them. </p><p>“We’ll send his teeth to Olenna as a gift,” Arthur says, standing up. “We should dip them in gold so that she can keep them as reminders.” </p><p>“Even better, I think I’ll have a necklace made for her. The teeth of a mole. I don’t think anyone owns jewelry with mole teeth. She’ll enjoy the uniqueness, I’m sure.” He chuckles darkly. “As for the rest of him, feed him to the sharks.” </p><p>It’s far better than what Olenna does to people who disappoint her. </p><hr/><p>Half the day is spent preparing for the meeting with Rhaegar. Elia gives her tips and one hell of a pep talk that gives Lyanna added confidence that she definitely needed after the shit she’s been through these past days. </p><p>This is a business deal essentially, and she has to go into this with a clear goal and demands that she can’t easily back down on. She wrote down what she’s expecting and read over the list several times to prepare herself. </p><p>Even though she was adamant about taking an Uber, Rhaegar sends a car to pick her up and bring her to their meeting location. For their meeting, he has her brought to the newly finished hotel his family owns in the ritzier part of town. The driver escorts her to an elevator reserved only for Rhaegar, using a keycard to access it. The ride up is silent and she’s grateful for that. </p><p>Small talk doesn’t seem fitting for the occasion. </p><p>Lyanna chose a black, blazer dress and black heels for a chic yet sexy look; she isn’t wearing a bra or shirt underneath. She made the effort to curl her hair and her makeup is subtle. She may not be dressed for it, but she just tells herself that this is like a soccer match or a fencing competition. Both things she excelled in. Surely she can negotiate a business deal with this man who has probably negotiated deals before he could legally buy alcohol. </p><p>Okay, that isn’t helpful. </p><p>The elevator stops on the highest floor of the hotel. Someone else is there to escort Lyanna to where Rhaegar is and the driver takes the elevator back down. This man doesn’t speak to her either. Honestly, he doesn’t even look at her fully. It’s a short walk to a room that looks like the typical boardroom but one of the walls is completely covered in ceiling to floor glass, giving a beautiful view of the city’s skyline. </p><p>Rhaegar is seated at the head of the table dressed in a black suit and tie with a dark blue dress shirt underneath. The man who escorted her here leaves with a small bow of his head. </p><p>“I hope the journey here was fine,” Rhaegar says, standing up to pull one of the chairs back for her. </p><p>“It was. Thank you for the transportation.” Lyanna notices a stack of papers that are face down on the table. “I take it, that's the offer.” </p><p>“Part of it is. I wanted to give you a small questionnaire beforehand.” He retakes his seat and gathers up the papers. “Before we get into that, can I offer you any refreshments or food? I can have something prepared for you, no hassle.” </p><p>“Just a glass of water please.” </p><p>Rhaegar pours it for her himself. She half-expected he would buzz someone in to do it. He seems to know exactly what she’s thinking. </p><p>“Although it is difficult to pour drinks for myself, I don’t mind doing it for you,” he jokes. </p><p>Lyanna laughs. “You have a sense of humor. That’s a great thing. I was worried you’d be serious like in your ads.” Why in the hell did she bring up his ads? </p><p>“They say seriousness is attractive so I was sure to keep that in mind during the photoshoots.” He’s easy-going. Another good thing. “Do you see my ads often?” He gathers up the papers and glances over them. </p><p>“From time to time.” She sees him all the bloody time. “I’m curious about this questionnaire of yours. Let’s have a look, shall we?” </p><p>Rhaegar hands her the papers. “Please know that these are simply preliminary questions to see if we have similar...interests. I would like to know if I’m capable of fulfilling all of your needs and vice versa before we go about discussing arrangements.” </p><p>One look at the questionnaire has Lyanna blushing red, and she doesn’t see herself as some blushing maid by a long shot. But there are so many sexual things that she’s heard about but has never even thought about trying. Is Rhaegar into all of this? Gods. </p><p>“Lyanna,” he says, noticing her distress. “This list is mostly full of random things. I’m vanilla compared to most.” </p><p>“Did you fill this out?” </p><p>“No. I didn’t want you to be influenced by my preferences in any way. We can discuss what I’m into after you’ve taken it.” </p><p>Well, at least he doesn’t want to risk her agreeing to be into something she’s not just to please him. Still, Lyanna doesn’t know where to begin. She decides to answer the mild questions first. Roleplaying is fine as long as they discuss it beforehand, she’s okay with light bondage she thinks, and oral sex is fine. When she gets to the question about asphyxiation she pauses and looks at Rhaegar. </p><p>“What if I’ve never done something but I think I might be into it?” she asks in all seriousness. She’s never been choked or gagged but she might like it. </p><p>“What is it that you’ve never done?” </p><p>“Most of this list but I’m referring to asphyxiation.” </p><p>Rhaegar moves his chair beside hers. “May I?” he asks, raising his hand. </p><p>Gods his hand is so big. Lyanna is curious to know what it would feel like for him to put it around her neck so she gives him the okay. Rhaegar doesn’t outright choke her. He touches her neck gently at first, ghosting his fingertips over the hairs at the nape. </p><p>Leaning over, he whispers in her ear. “Close your eyes,” he says, his voice making her tingle all over. Her eyes flutter shut and he adds pressure to her neck and she gasps. “Now ask yourself, do you enjoy having my hands at your throat, knowing that at any moment I could rip the air from your lungs until you're lightheaded and delirious.” He tilts her head back slightly, testing the weight of her neck in his grasp. He presses his lips to her ear and she swears he kisses it. “Now imagine me fucking you at the same time, Lyanna.” </p><p>Her nipples hardened from the moment he touched her neck and now her thighs are pressed together as she envisions what he painted for her. She thinks she would like that very much, having his strong hands squeezing the air from her lungs as he moves inside of her. She bites her lip to stifle a moan. </p><p>Rhaegar removes his hand from her neck but stays close to her. “I think it’s safe for you to check ‘yes’,” he says, a hint of humor in his voice. </p><p>Lyanna checks the ‘yes’ box. She’s tempted to ask for a demonstration for the other things she’s unsure about but she knows she’ll end up letting him fuck her on the table at this rate and she can’t do that until she’s squared away financially. </p><p>They discuss the other things she has concerns about, and she likes that he’s sitting closer now because it makes it all the more intimate and personal despite it being simply business. </p><p>“Looks good,” Rheagar says once she’s done. “We have similar interests. Now to discuss my offer. I’ve outlined everything on the second page…” </p><p>Lyanna flips over to the second page. There’s more on here than she assumed but most of it is non-sexual. </p><p>Being his date for certain events, mainly during foreign business trips, being flexible enough to travel with him for days, sometimes weeks, and spending the night with him when they’re not on a trip at least once a week. </p><p>It sounds like Rhaegar wants a girlfriend without the title or commitment. She sees the payment he’s offering on a weekly basis and before she can stop herself a curse word flies out of her mouth. What he’s willing to pay for her company makes her OnlyFans monthly payout look like scraps. Seriously, what she's going to be given in a week can cover one month of rent at her place with plenty left over.</p><p>Lyanna can’t believe it. “You’re willing to pay me this much for a couple of dates, trips, and sex?” </p><p>“And your absolute secrecy, of course. I can’t stress enough how important it is that no details of our involvement are shared with anyone, especially not the media, now or ever.” </p><p>There’s no way she wants her family or the whole city to know about this. </p><p>“My lips are sealed, you have my word.” </p><p>Rhaegar points to the line at the bottom of the page. “I also need your signature. By signing this you agree to the terms listed above, the payment, as well as a standard screening for sexually transmitted diseases. I will also do a screening and share my results. Is that agreeable?” </p><p>It’s very agreeable, but Lyanna has to remember her own conditions. She tells Rhaegar that she would like to share them with him and he’s open to hearing. </p><p>“I can no longer stay in my apartment,” she says, leaving the reason out. </p><p>“Do you need me to set you up somewhere else?” he asks without batting an eyelash or asking for more details. </p><p>Lyanna wonders just how badly this man wants her. “No, I’ll be living with Elia. But I have six months left on my lease. It makes no sense for me to pay rent on a place I’m not living in.” </p><p>“I understand. Do you wish for me to buy out your lease? I can have it handled immediately.” </p><p>That’s exactly what she wants him to do. She never thought he would agree to it without her giving him anything in return. They haven’t even kissed and he’s prepared to drop a lot of money just to make sure she’s comfy. Damn, she should’ve gotten into this sponsoring business a long time ago. </p><p>“Another thing,” Lyanna says, turning her chair so that she’s facing him. She needs to make sure he hears her when she says this. “I’m not your property. If you treat me badly, to hell with this contract and your money.” She pauses, biting her lip in an appealing way. “It’s fine if we’re roleplaying, however.” </p><p>Rhaegar looks at her lips, his eyes darkening, then back at her face. “You have my word.” </p><p>Leaning forward in her chair, she allows her blazer to slip down a bit, wanting him to have a peek. “Words are wind, Mr. Targaryen,” she whispers. “I’m going to need something a little more...binding.” </p><p>“Then a kiss?” He leans forward as well, his breath fanning her nose. He smells clean and expensive. “To seal the deal.” </p><p>“A kiss should do it.” </p><p>Rhaegar cups her face, the entirety of it fitting in the palm of his hands, and he does it so tenderly that she assumes the kiss will be cute and brief. Then their lips meet in a searing kiss, and she nearly forgets her purpose here entirely. </p><p>He kisses her like he’s been waiting to do so for a while, and she matches his passion because she’s wanted to kiss him ever since she saw his underwear ad if she’s being honest. His kiss feels like a prelude to what sex with him will be like and the implication has her gasping and moaning in his mouth. </p><p>She puts her arms around his neck to steady herself because the damned rolling chair seems intent on ruining this moment for her, but Rhaegar takes the action as her wanting to get closer to him so he picks her up out of her chair as though she weighed nothing and places her on his lap, the hem of her dress hiked up far enough to show her red, lace panties. </p><p>Rhaegar’s too occupied with unraveling her with his tongue to notice. He places his hands on her thighs, caressing her skin, running his fingertips along the edge of her panties.</p><p>Lyanna can’t stop herself from rocking her hips against him. She was already hot and bothered during his little demonstration earlier, and she wants to get a feel of him, too. She rocks her hips again, her core brushing up right against the bulge in his pants and they move away from one another as though they were burned. It feels big and thick and Lyanna wants it out of those pants and in her mouth, better yet inside of her. </p><p>However, she hasn’t signed a damn thing.</p><p>Rhaegar moves in to kiss her neck but she stops him by putting her hand over his mouth. </p><p>“I still need to sign,” she says, winded. </p><p>“Then sign.” </p><p>Rhaegar nips her palm with his teeth, and she smiles at him.</p><p>This is going to be bad, she can already tell. </p><p>“Your hands are up my dress, Mr. Targaryen," she says. "It’s going to be hard for me to sign while I’m distracted.” </p><p>He removes his hands and holds them up to show her that he’s going to behave. He has a sly smile and his indigo eyes are full of mischief.</p><p>This is going to be very bad indeed. </p><p>Lyanna gets off his lap just to pull her dress down and sit back down on his lap but this time her back is to his chest. She sits like that as she signs with his hand in her dress, palming her breasts and his teeth tugging on her earlobe. She can tell he wants her more than he’s ever had now. She signs her name rather shakily but it’s signed all the same. </p><p>“All done,” she says with a hint of a moan in her voice. </p><p>Rhaegar puts his chin over her shoulder and has a look at the signature. “Lyanna Stark.” He sounds as if he’s had a bucket of cold water thrown on him and he removes his hand from her dress. “You’re Rickard Stark’s daughter?” </p><p>Lyanna turns around to look at him, and gone is the playful and lusty man. His expression almost scares her. She knows their families aren’t exactly good pals but the issue is between her father and Aerys, not her father and Rhaegar. The man never even speaks ill of Aerys’s sons or his wife. </p><p>Rhaegar seems to understand that his change in mood worries her. He’s very perceptive. “That could be a potential problem, you see. Your father has reason to loathe my family…” </p><p>“So, you think he’s convinced his daughter to create an OnlyFans in hopes that it would lure you out?” she asks sarcastically. </p><p>“Gods, of course not. But if he were to learn of our involvement-” </p><p>“This is business for me,” she says cutting him off. “I’m trying to pay bills, not get involved in stuff I was too young to even remember about. My father is content with his ranch and his boring life, I assure you. I think it’d be best if we kept our personal lives out of this.” </p><p>Rhaegar agrees.</p><p>The reveal of her last name has helped to bring them both back down to earth. The bright side is that he’s still very much interested in her but he’s not as hasty to have her anymore which is also a good thing. Lyanna would like those test results back and her lease taken care of first. She signs the non-disclosure agreement next; after reading over it of course. The secrecy aspect will be the easiest to follow for her. </p><p>“I’ll take you home,” Rhaegar says. “If you’re fine with that.” </p><p>Lyanna doesn’t decline his offer. She’s surprised when he does the actual driving instead of having someone else do it. The tint on the car is so dark that it’s definitely illegal and the leather seats smell new and they’re incredibly clean. After he puts in the address she gives him, he asks her if she wants to listen to any music and she picks a generic radio station that’s playing a bubbly pop song. </p><p>“Do you like this kind of music?” Rhaegar asks, and he almost sounds like a judgy father.</p><p>She's reminded that there’s an eight-year age gap between them. Like her obsession with his hands, that fact shouldn't appeal to her the way that it does. Lyanna has a lot of self-reflecting to do it would seem. Her ex was her only sexual partner and she likes to think they were pretty adventurous in the bedroom. But now she seems to be discovering new things about her sexual interests daily.  </p><p>“Yes! I love this song” Lyanna has no idea who this artist is. “I especially love the cringy chorus. Is it not your thing?” </p><p>Rhaegar glances at the radio as if he wanted to set it aflame. “Not particularly. What are they even saying?” </p><p>“Your guess is as good as mine. Here.” She changes the station to what she likes to listen to when she works out. “This is more my speed.” The current song playing is actually something on her playlist. “This band is really good.” </p><p>“Better than the previous song I’ll give it that. What else kind of music do you like?” </p><p>They were almost about to fuck in the rolling chair back in the board room now they’re discussing music and some of their favorite bands; he has better music taste than she expected. Lyanna thought it would be a little awkward between them after he learned her last name but the conversation carries on fine throughout the drive to Elia’s, well their apartment. It looks as if her best friend is getting her wish of them being roommates. </p><p>When they reach her destination, she’s reluctant to get out of the car. Their conversation was going well and Rhaegar, despite his minor scary moment, is nice to be around. But she’ll get her time with him soon enough. </p><p>“I should have the results by tomorrow,” he says. “I’ll let you know first thing.”</p><p>“Tomorrow? Those kinds of tests take days to complete, don’t they?” </p><p>“Not for me.” </p><p>A dash of arrogance is sexy, she thinks. So long as it remains a dash and not a cup full. </p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you.” Lyanna leans over the console and kisses his cheek just because she wants to. </p><p>In turn, Rhaegar kisses her on the lips but he keeps it brief. He doesn’t drive off as soon as she gets out of the car. He waits until she’s inside the building. She wishes Elia were home so that she could tell her about the meeting minus the part where she dry humped Rhaegar, but she’s also glad she has time to wind down. </p><p>A cold shower is the first thing on her to-do list</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>In the morning, Lyanna wakes up with an email from her landlord detailing her lease buyout and how much time she has to have all of her stuff out of the apartment. By noon, the test results are back and she and Rhaegar are both in the clear. And before she and Elia sit down for their dinner that consists of takeout food because neither of them can cook, Rhaegar texts to let her know that he’s set up an account for her with the banking information already waiting in her email. </p><p>He also tells her that he wishes for her to stay with him tomorrow night. Lyanna checks the account to make sure everything is as it should be then she lets him know that she looks forward to spending the night with him. She has to admit that how he kept his word and handled everything without her having to lift a finger is a major turn on. </p><p>“You’re in the big leagues now,” Elia says with a smile, holding up her glass for a toast. “Let’s celebrate that!” </p><p>They clink their glasses together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The response for chapter one was better than I expected omg! Thanks everyone for the support. </p><p>I am actively working on both of my current ongoing stories so please do not ask me about an update for Blood of my Blood under this fic and vice versa. I will get to it as soon as I can and I write by what I have the muse for at the time. So please keep that in mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In My Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna’s nervousness doesn't settle in until she’s en route to Rhaegar’s place for their first night together. For most of the day, she was fine, excited even. She took care of some errands, bought furniture for her new bedroom because her old things didn’t fit the overall interior design in Elia’s place, and she did some shopping for herself. </p><p>Under her dress, she’s wearing one of the lingerie sets she purchased. Traditional black lace bra complete with a garter belt, knee-high stockings, and a thong. She hopes it isn’t too overdone. She doesn’t want to come off like she’s trying too hard. </p><p>What a silly thought. One thing she has a bad habit of doing when she’s nervous is overthinking and second-guessing every action. It’s not trying too hard at all. Men like to see women in lingerie; they like taking it off just as much. </p><p>To distract herself, she scrolls on her main Twitter, catching up with the mundane happenings of her mutuals. Her brother, Brandon, just quote-retweeted a pic of a blonde, big-breasted woman, saying that he was in the mood for milk. Lyanna had him muted a while back but felt bad so she unmuted him. </p><p>She mutes him again before closing out of the app.  </p><p>Staring out the window and taking in the scenery proves to be a better distraction. The buildings grow taller and the streets become cleaner the further into the city they go. Elia’s neighborhood is nice, clean, and quiet but this area seems to be otherworldly in comparison. </p><p>There isn’t a single thing out of place, everything looks brand new, never before used. There are no cars parked on the street, a handful of people are out on the sidewalks and most of them are joggers, and every other person has a dog. She wonders if Rhaegar has a dog or any other pet. She’ll find out soon enough. </p><p>Gods, she’s going to be inside of his home. Inside the home of the city’s beloved Prince. </p><p>Lyanna is nervous all over again. </p><p>Just like at the hotel, the driver enters a garage and takes her to a private elevator. A reserved parking space tells her what she assumed already. Rhaegar owns these penthouses. Not that she could picture him paying rent to anyone. Of course, he owns the entire building. </p><p>The elevator doesn’t stop at the highest floor, but the floor under that. No one is there to greet her at the door either as it leads directly into the foyer of Rhaegar’s penthouse. She steps off the elevator and looks at the driver expectantly. He doesn’t meet her gaze as he hits a button and the doors close in her face. </p><p>Is there a reason why everyone who works for him is afraid of talking to her? </p><p>Lyanna tries not to think too much into it. Tightening her hold on the straps of her overnight bag, she looks around the place, unsure of if it’s fine for her to walk on in or not. She sees a shoe rack in the foyer with two pairs of dress shoes on it. She removes her heels and places them on the rack neatly. </p><p>As she’s straightening up, she sees Rhaegar pacing in front of the full glass windows while talking on the phone softly. He sees her and smiles warmly. He mouths that he’ll be with her in a moment and gestures to the dark brown, suede couch in the massive den. </p><p>She feels tiny inside the penthouse. The ceiling is high, the archways are wide and tall, the furniture is sparse yet stylish, leaving tons of open space, and the very air smells expensive. </p><p>“That isn’t what we negotiated,” she hears Rhaegar saying into the phone. He walks over to the couch where she’s seated, picks up her overnight bag, and takes it with him down a long hallway to his bedroom more than likely. </p><p>Moments later, he returns to the den and he’s no longer on the phone. His dress shirt has the top two buttons undone, he’s wearing slate grey slacks, a silver Rolex, and neutral argyle socks. The relaxed businessman look is attractive for whatever reason. </p><p>“I was hoping we could have dinner,” Rhaegar says. “Is that alright with you?” </p><p>The mention of food reminds her of the absence of it in her stomach. Lyanna was so nervous that she didn’t eat anything.</p><p>“Dinner sounds good.”</p><p>Rhaegar extends his hand. “Shall we?” </p><p>She takes his hand and follows him into the dining room where the table is already set for two. The room is big enough to host a party of fifteen at most. Aside from the long, glass table and wooden chairs, an abstract painting on the wall, and a single, potted plant, the dining room is bare but not unsightly. </p><p>Rhaegar appears to be a minimalist, not that she’s surprised. </p><p>Dinner is served in four courses by an in-house chef, each portion is small yet satisfying. Throughout, Rhaegar makes small talk and tells her about each dish that she’s unfamiliar with which is most of it. He speaks to her in a way that doesn’t make her feel like an idiot or out of place. Plus, talking to him about food gives her the distraction she needs from her nerves. </p><p>They start with a cold, vegetable soup then move to a charred cauliflower salad with feta cheese, green olives, winter citrus, and pine nuts. For the entrée, they have a braised, beef short rib with beet-walnut muhammara and pomegranate and freekeh tabbouleh, and sweet, fruity wine to wash it all down. </p><p>As for dessert, they have, “Affogato with coconut gelato,” Rhaegar says, elegantly as he scoops a bit of it up with a spoon, “and cinnamon sugar shortbread and a dash of espresso.” He offers the spoon to her. </p><p>Lyanna leans forward, her mouth open, and she lets him feed her. The morsel melts on her tongue. Everything has been delicious but the affogato is on another level. </p><p>“Thoughts?” he asks. </p><p>“It’s amazing. The expresso won’t keep me up all night, will it?” she jokes. </p><p>Rhaegar’s eyes are telling. “It won’t be the expresso that keeps you up all night, I assure you.” </p><p>That’s the first comment he’s made that hints at where this night is going, and surprisingly it doesn’t send Lyanna into a fit of nerves again. Eating and talking with Rhaegar did a great deal to help her relax; the wine played a role as well. </p><p>She simply smiles at him as she takes a sip from her glass.  </p><p>After dinner, they take the bottle of wine out with them on the sizable balcony that has an impressive view of the city. They sit on the plush outdoor couch, sipping and talking. Rhaegar is a great conversationalist but none of his questions are too personal nor do they invite personal topics. He speaks to her kindly but as one would during a business casual meeting. </p><p>Lyanna is curious to know how he really is under all of that glamor. She wants to see him get angry, to hear him swear, maybe even break something. Then again, if he acted that way it’d probably scare her. </p><p>Playing with fire never ends pretty. </p><p>She has had enough wine and conversation for the night and his eyes tell her that he’s thinking the same. Setting her empty flute on the table, Lyanna stands and faces him. Holding his gaze, she reaches for the zipper at the back of her dress, slowly dragging it down. She likes the way he watches her as if he’s mesmerized by her simple actions. </p><p>She likes the way his eyes seem to brighten when she slides the dress down her body, allowing it to fall in a pool around her feet. Stepping out of the dress, she stands in front of him, drinking in his hungry gaze. </p><p>Lyanna has never had sex out in the open like this, but they’re far up enough for no one to see them and it’s thrilling to be doing this on what feels like the top of the world. </p><p>She takes a pillow from the couch, spreads his thighs apart carefully with her knee, and places the pillow on the tile between his feet. Kneeling down, she drags her hands and nails up and down his thighs, feeling the costly fabric and the twitching of his muscles beneath her palms. </p><p>Having him stare down at her through hooded eyes shouldn’t excite her this much. They haven’t even kissed, he hasn’t even touched her, and she’s already wet. Perhaps it’s her expectations that excite her. Rhaegar looks and acts like a good fuck. She can only hope he doesn’t disappoint. </p><p>At the very least, she’s getting paid. </p><p>While she unbuckles his pants, Rhaegar caresses her hair, pulling it all to the right side for a better view of her face. He holds it back for her to keep it out of her way, her perfect gentleman. She thinks this will be a cute little blowjob to kick things off. Then she sees the size of his cock. </p><p>There’s no doubt about it. </p><p>Rhaegar has to be a total asshole when he’s not putting up a front. There’s no way he’s attractive, wealthy, and likable with a big dick. Something has to be wrong with him. </p><p>Lyanna glances up at him and he smirks at her in a cocky way as if he can read her mind. He takes hold of his cock, keeping a steady hold of her hair with the other hand, and guides it to her moth. She swipes her tongue over the head teasingly before taking a good bit of it into her mouth. </p><p>She doesn’t intend for it to be as messy as it gets, but she gets really into it. His large hand in her hair, the pure authority he radiates, the way he calmly tells her to open her mouth wider for him and the compliments he throws in with the same tone encourage her to let go a little. </p><p>Long story short, she lets Rhaegar fuck her mouth. </p><p>She lets him stretch her mouth to the limit and she takes his cock in as far as it can go, gagging twice. He seems to like it when she gags though he never forces her to take more than she can. She takes him in again, looking up at him as she does so. </p><p>He’s biting his lip and groaning quietly. When she takes him as deep as she can without causing serious injury to her throat, he curses. It’s the first time she hears him curse. She wants him to do it again. </p><p>Soon she’s gagging for a third time, tears pricking her eyes. This time when she pops off for air, Rhaegar grabs her by the neck, not roughly, tilts her head back, and leans down to kiss her. </p><p>“You’re far too good at that,” he whispers against her lips, smoothing his hand down the column of her neck, stopping at the top of her breasts. He traces over them with his finger. “Let’s see if I can match your skill…” </p><p>They move things to his bedroom that she doesn’t get a chance to admire because as soon as they’re in there, he lays her on the bed, gets rid of her panties with speed and finesse, and shows her that he’s gifted in yet another area. Each touch of his tongue to her core has her melting further and further into the mattress. </p><p>Gripping the sheets, she bites her lips to keep her moans contained, but her reluctance to moan seems to only spur him on as if he's eager to hear her. Soon, she doesn’t have a choice in the matter. Rhaegar puts an end to his licking and starts to suck on her clit with just the right amount of pressure that has her toes curling and her eyes rolling white. She couldn’t hold her moans in if she tried. </p><p>Her orgasm builds inside of her with such vigor that it frightens her a little because she’s never came from oral sex. She tries to run away from the sensation, but Rhaegar keeps her in place, not letting up even when she’s screaming and her thighs are shaking.  </p><p>Lyanna presses the side of her face into the pillow as her orgasm washes over her in waves of mind-numbing pleasure. Rhaegar kisses her inner thigh as he presses a finger inside of her. She’s incredibly sensitive yet eager for more of whatever he’s offering. His fingers do wonders inside of her but she wants his cock inside of her as she thinks she’s waited long enough for it. </p><p>Touching his back, she urges him up her body. His hair is tousled, and he wears a concentrated expression on his face as he takes hold of her left leg, gripping it under the knee while he rubs the head of her cock against her wetness. She’s half-tempted to put him in herself but he doesn’t leave her wanting too long. </p><p>That first breach is always the sweetest in Lyanna’s opinion. That slight sting from the stretch, the collective sighs of contentment that escapes their lips, and the stillness in the air right before they start to move. She savors it as does Rhaegar. He kisses her, his hips moving slowly in shallow thrusts to help her get used to his size. </p><p>For a moment, it’s as if they’re a couple making love rather than—well, Lyanna doesn’t know what they are or the proper term for them. </p><p>Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby? Daddy and his Princess? Employer and his employee? </p><p>It doesn’t matter. </p><p>Not when he’s fucking her this good, this deep. She’s getting paid too. Great sex and her finances are squared away. Rhaegar can refer to her as whatever he damn well pleases at this rate. Yes, she’s only saying that because he’s fucking her in earnest now, and the way he pops her bra off and sucks on her nipples as he moves inside of her nearly makes her orgasm again. </p><p>Lyanna is convinced it can’t get any better than this but then his hand is wrapped around her throat as he presses his thumb inside her mouth. </p><p>“Is this fine?” he asks, rubbing her lips with his thumb. She nods her head. “Yeah?” he says. His hand tightens around her neck and she gasps, her toes curling and her spine raising off the mattress. “You like being choked and fucked like this, Lyanna?” </p><p>A strangled, “Yes,” makes its way out of her mouth. She likes it so much and she’s certain she’s getting wetter from it. </p><p>Rhaeger kisses her cheek. “I knew you would,” he whispers in his ear hotly. “Will you be a good girl and cum for me again? You were so sexy when you did it…” </p><p>Lyanna is certain she doesn’t have a praise kink nor does she care for flattery or cutesy nicknames but she likes it when Rhaegar talks to her like this, she likes the way he looks at her and touches her like she’s his special treasure. She doesn’t have to remind him that if he wants her to orgasm again so badly he should make that happen. He takes his hand from her neck and presses it between their bodies. </p><p>After orgasming for a second time, she’s in a bit of a daze for the rest of it. Rhaegar isn’t too far behind her. He releases on her thigh. It’s warm and nice for about ten seconds then it feels gross. </p><p>Thankfully, he cleans her up quickly, apologizing the whole while. She thinks about telling him that she’s on birth control, that she’s fine if he does it inside her. But she’s sure he doesn’t want to risk it. If he knocked up some random sex worker she supposes that wouldn’t look too good, and her family would disown her if she let Rhaegar Targaryen or any Targaryen get her pregnant.</p><p>Lyanna stops herself from thinking about children entirely, blaming it all on post-release euphoria. </p><p>They have good sexual chemistry so far and it feels good being held by him afterward. He also knows when silence is best, and she appreciates that very much. </p><p>Rhaegar must’ve had a long day because he falls asleep soon. She’s exhausted as well but has trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places. The sound of his breathing is comforting, though. She jokes to herself that, in the end, it’s the expresso that will keep her up all night. </p><p>The joke doesn’t seem so funny later when Rhaegar wakes up for round two. </p><hr/><p>Arthur thinks of himself as a modest man with simple needs. </p><p>Despite his wealth and access to things most people will never have the privilege of, he still moves around the same way he did before Rhaegar raised him up to a higher status. It’s just the kind of person he is. </p><p>Arthur’s never been the flashy type or the type to go around throwing money in the air or spending it on ridiculous things he doesn’t need. He’s not a frivolous man. Neither is Rhaegar but he’s been wealthy ever since he was born so it’s an instinct for him to desire high-quality everything, to take every luxury available to him. </p><p>For instance, Rhaegar never has to worry about running out of basic necessities in his place as everything is restocked frequently by workers. </p><p>His best friend doesn’t understand the annoyance of having to leave the house late at night to pick up something like toilet paper. Whenever Arthur jokes about this with the man, Rhaegar tells him to stop being tight with his money and hire someone to upkeep his penthouse. </p><p>But Arthur is stubborn. Rather he’s set in his old ways. </p><p>Since he has the night off, he decides to cook a traditional Dornish dish. Music is playing and the scent of garlic and red peppers fills the air. He’s humming quietly, thinking about what movie he’ll put on while he eats when it occurs to him that he’s out of the most important ingredient for any, proper Dornish meal. </p><p>He’s out of wine. </p><p>Cursing under his breath, Arthur turns the burners off, covers the pans with lids and leaves to go get wine. He could make the meal without it but it wouldn’t be the same. If Rhaegar were here this would be the time he’d say, “I told you so.” </p><p>There’s a quick-stop grocery store a few blocks from his place. Arthur would prefer to walk there but now that he’s marked as a member of the Targaryen syndicate, he tries not to walk at night too often. Surely there are hits out on him. He’s made enough people bleed to garner them. </p><p>Arthur takes one of his cars; a sleek black Porsche with a custom-made interior. Okay, so he likes to splurge on his vehicles. He’s not completely immune to materialism. </p><p>The drive is short, uneventful. He parallels parks in front of the store and hops out, hoping to run in and run back out. The attendant gives him a wary glance when he enters. It’s definitely because of his height, the all-black clothing, the hand tattoo, and his annoyed expression. </p><p>Arthur is sour that he has to pause his cooking. Now the peppers will get soggy. He’s thinking about how he’ll have to cook more as he skims his eyes over the wine selection for what he’s looking for. </p><p>“Isn’t this a surprise,” Elia Martell says. She’s standing at the end of the aisle, cradling two bottles of wine in her arms, dressed in shimmery cloth that’s supposed to pass as a dress.</p><p>“Elia,” he says, his annoyance disappearing. </p><p>She walks up to him, the closer she comes, the better he can see how red her eyes are. She’s been crying or maybe she’s on coke. It’s definitely the former. Elia doesn’t do drugs, not that Arthur knows of. </p><p>“I didn’t think you ran your own errands,” she says. </p><p>Arthur turns his attention back to the wine. If he asks her what’s wrong she’ll make a joke and find an excuse to leave. She’ll run from him if he presses for too much. So, he pretends not to notice her eyes. </p><p>“Yet here I am.” He picks up a Dornish red that’s really from a winery in Dorne, not from some factory in Lannisport. “Heading to a party?” he asks. </p><p>“I came here for wine. Help me decide, will you?” Elia holds the bottles off in a showy way. “Red or white?” </p><p>Her dress has high splits on either side, leaving her legs and the side of her hips exposed, the cut in the front is so low that he can see the top of her flat stomach. He doesn’t doubt that her entire back is out as well. Her hair is tousled but not in a stylish way, but in a freshly fucked way. And she’s been crying. She’s just left one of her clients then. </p><p>Arthur is able to make that deduction because that’s this job. He’s observant to a near annoying degree, but his observance has saved his and Rhaegar’s asses countless times. </p><p>“White,” he says, showing her his own bottle. “Since I already have red. I’m making Paella. Come eat with me.” </p><p>“Is that an invitation or an order?” </p><p>“An order.” Arthur takes the bottle of red wine from her and puts it back on the shelf. “Did you drive here?” he asks, heading toward the counter to pay. </p><p>“Uber.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Arthur pays for both bottles with no complaint from Elia. She just stands there with her arms crossed, watching him closely. The car ride to his place is about the same except she looks around the car curiously. It’s the first time she’s been inside a car with him. It’s also the first time he’s ever brought her to his home. </p><p>Out of habit, he hosts people at a different place for security purposes. If it turns out that Elia is working for their enemies, they chose one hell of a spy. She doesn’t talk much on the elevator ride up or as he moves around the kitchen to finish the paella. She just sits at the island, sips on her wine, and watches him. </p><p>The silence is fine. He’s used to it, he prefers it. </p><p>When the food is finished, he offers her a taste. She eats it from his fork, their eyes meet as she does so, and he watches her eyes fall shut as she savors it. The small hum she makes tells him that he didn’t screw up the recipe. </p><p>“It’s good,” she says, taking a sip of wine. She makes a face. “Better with red wine, though. May I?” </p><p>He hands her the bottle and a corkscrew. While he fixes their plates, she uncorks the bottle and lets the wine breathe. They have their meal at the island, sitting across from one another. Elia watches him when she doesn’t think he notices and whenever he looks up at her she looks away. She wants to tell him something or perhaps she wants him to say something to her. </p><p>Arthur has been making an effort not to look below her neck this whole time because her dress is distracting but he slips up. He checks her out while she’s too occupied with a mussel on her plate. He notices bruises on her wrists as though she were tied up with rope. </p><p>“You’ve never been this quiet around me,” he says to strike up a conversation. “I’ve been waiting for you to insult my interior design or my cooking.” He chuckles. </p><p>Elia smiles. “Your home is nice and coordinated but so is your personal style so I’m not surprised. The food is good, not as spicy as I like, but it’s fine.” </p><p>“I’ll make it spicier next time.” </p><p>“Next time?” </p><p>“Yes, the next time you dance for me, I’ll cook beforehand. I like cooking for people.” He hates cooking for people but he’ll make an exception for her. “Any requests?” </p><p>“Allow me to think about it.” Elia brings her glass up to her lips but she doesn’t drink. “Is that all you want to do? Cook for me and watch me dance?” </p><p>That isn’t even half of what Arthur wants to do. But the bruises on her wrists catch his eye again. Arthur disregards her question and touches her wrist. She winces and pulls her arm away. </p><p>“It’s nothing,” Elia tells him. “Some clients like to get rough.” </p><p>“Do you like it when they get rough with you?” </p><p>“I like it when I get a notification from my bank letting me know that money was deposited.” </p><p>“Is that more important than your safety?” </p><p>Elia drinks her wine, eyeing him the whole while. Then she sets the empty glass on the counter and stands, swaying slightly. “Thanks for the meal and the wine. I’ll be leaving now.” </p><p>“Elia, sit down,” Arthur says, his tone not unkind but leaving no room for one of her sassy retorts. “You can hardly stand and it’s late. If you really want to leave, I’ll take you home.” </p><p>She sits back down but she doesn’t look at him. “I want to stay with you tonight but I shouldn’t…” Her words are slurred. </p><p>She’s definitely drunk. It makes him wonder how much she had to drink before the wine just now. That doesn’t mean that Arthur thinks her words are false, however. She can only say that because she is inebriated. Any other time she’s always so damn guarded and dishonest; something he’s sure she learned over time. He knows a thing or two about being guarded and dishonest, though.</p><p>“Stay with me tonight then,” he says, reaching across the counter to take her hand, urging her to look at him. “I always enjoy your company.” </p><p>Elia looks up at him and her eyes soften when she sees the sincerity in his gaze. She’s quiet again as he cleans the kitchen though she does offer to help. He declines her help, mainly because she’s barely holding herself up in that chair. He carries her to bed soon after and she falls asleep on his chest. </p><p>Out of all the times she’s danced for him, the provocative, self-touching, and eye-fucking, Arthur thinks this moment with her now is his favorite. </p><p>Arthur listens to her light snores while wondering who her earlier client was tonight then he stops himself. He can’t go off killing her clients for being a little too rough with her. She’s a smart woman. If things get too hot, she’ll make a run for it.  </p><p>Eventually, he falls asleep. </p><p>In the morning, she’s gone, not that he expected her to be there when he woke up. Elia’s much like him in that regard. She'd rather deny herself something she really wants than risk losing it in the end.</p><hr/><p>“You haven’t heard from him all week?” Elia asks as she brings her water bottle up for a drink and pats her face dry with a towel. Her hair is damp from sweat, curling faintly at the ends. “Not even after spending the night with him?” </p><p>Lyanna undoes her top knot and shakes her hair out. She’s in need of a shower after the grueling workout they had. “Well, we had a short breakfast before he left for work. He told me he would be in touch.”</p><p>“Have you tried contacting him?” </p><p>“I don’t want to bother him.” </p><p>But she does want to hear from him. For added reassurance if nothing else. They had sex—he was the only other person she’s ever had sex with—and she wants to know if he enjoyed it, and she won’t know for sure unless he explicitly says so or at least makes an effort to have her again. She explains this to Elia as best she can without sounding sensitive. </p><p>“You want him to flood you with texts of how amazing you were?” Elia teases as they take the elevator back to their floor; their place comes with a gym. “Be honest, Lyanna, if he were needy it’d annoy you.” </p><p>Well, she does find neediness annoying but there has to be a balance. Rhaegar is really sticking to the whole business-only thing. She just thought they would talk more. Now she’s starting to think that he’ll only call her for sex or when he needs arm candy for an event or a trip. </p><p>“But I get where you’re coming from,” Elia says. “You’ve never had a no-strings-attached relationship or a one-night stand. It takes time to get used to this dynamic. My clients only send me flirty texts when they want to see me. You should prepare for Rhaegar to be the same way.” </p><p>Lyanna had an idea of what she was getting herself into, however, the expectation is never quite the same as reality. She’s in this for the money not his attention and affection, anyway. Although she doesn’t think to have those things included would be too bad. </p><p>After her shower, Elia tells her that she has a package downstairs. Fearing her stalker has somehow found her, Lyanna calls the front desk and asks them to describe the package. They tell her it’s a long, white box with a big red bow on it. That it’s light in weight and has a small card attached to it. </p><p>“I can go downstairs and pick it up for you if you want,” Elia says. </p><p>Lyanna shakes her head. “Thanks but I’m sure it’s fine.” </p><p>The box is just as it was described and it doesn’t have any suspicious markings on it. She takes it back upstairs with her and sits in the den with Elia as she reads the card. Seeing Rhaegar’s name lightens her mood but as she reads what’s on the card her mood sours. </p><p>“He wants me to wear this dress tonight to a party with him.” Lyanna tosses the card aside and flips the box open to reveal a black dress with a mesh top. A look at the logo on the tag tells her the dress is a designer. “I haven’t heard from him all week and he expects me to just go to a party with him?” What if she already had plans? </p><p>Elia laughs. “Oh, Lyanna. It’s going to take time for you to get used to how demanding they all are. You’re on their dime and their time now.” </p><p>Lyanna rolls her eyes. She’s honestly just irritated that Rhaegar wasn’t considerate enough to ask her if she had any plans tonight. Then again, this is in their contract. She’s supposed to attend events with him at his leisure, not hers. She might as well suck it up. </p><p>“You’re not even a little excited about seeing him again?” </p><p>Of course, she’s a little excited about seeing him again.</p><p>Ignoring her best friend, Lyanna takes the dress out of the box and holds it up. She can’t deny that the man has taste. She wonders if his secretary picked it out. Does Rhaegar even have a secretary? She wouldn’t know. </p><p>“I was meaning to ask you about something,” Lyanna says, folding the dress and returning it to the box. “The morning after, I caught a glimpse of a big tattoo on his back.” He dressed too quickly for her to get a good look at it. “It looked like a dragon. Like the one on Arthur’s hand.” </p><p>Elia’s expression is serious. “From experience, I learned it’s best to not ask about those sorts of things. Make sure you never mention it to Rhaegar.” </p><p>Noted. </p><p>“Your other client...his men have tattoos too.” And Lyanna knows those men have their hands in organized crime. “But Rhaegar and Arthur aren’t involved in anything like that, right?” She laughs. </p><p>“I only know that the less you know the better. Keep that in mind, Lyanna.” </p><p>That’s her nice way of telling Lyanna to mind her damn business and not to snoop. Lyanna isn’t that curious to know what the tattoos mean so she drops the subject, and she’s not crazy enough to ask Rhaegar about them. </p><p>The number one rule when it comes to possible mobsters is to act oblivious. She'll pretend she never saw his tattoo. </p><hr/><p>For the past week, Rhaegar has had his hands full sorting out the mess Olenna Tyrell caused when she planted a mole at his company and dealing with their enemies in the east. They want Rhaegar and his father to come to the Free Cities for a sit-down. </p><p>Rhaegar is certain it’s a trap. And his father is past negotiations and peace treaties. For once, he’s on his father’s side in regards to how they should approach their enemies. Peace is no longer attainable. Each side has lost too much for that. </p><p>Now it’s kill or be killed. </p><p>The only thing keeping them from a full-scale war is that the current head of the Blackfyre syndicate is a reasonable man for the most part. He’ll draw this cat and mouse game out for as long as he can; or as long as his men will allow it. Rhaegar must admit he enjoys a good game, especially when he’s confident that he’ll come out on top in the end. </p><p>The limo stops in front of Lyanna’s apartment and Rhaegar dismisses all thoughts about treachery and syndicate wars. Truth be told, he had no intention of attending this event tonight. He never attends magazine parties but this year he was on the cover of the annual issue, and he wants an excuse to see Lyanna again. </p><p>The memory of their night together is beginning to fade and the feelings that came with it. He can’t get by on reminiscing alone anymore. Lyanna was—he can’t think of a word that’d do her justice. Her sex appeal is effortless and she balances confidence and bashfulness well. He’s also certain no one ever made her orgasm with just their tongue before him. Her reaction, the way her body responded…</p><p>Lyanna walks out of the apartment wearing the dress he picked out for her. As he assumed, it fits her perfectly, showing off her pretty legs. The driver opens the door for her and she slides in, the scent of her perfume hitting his nose. It’s sweet with a hint of citrus. He likes the smell. She’s wearing eyeliner that makes her eyes pop; it makes her irritation all the more clear as well. </p><p>She’s upset with him, obviously. About what, he isn’t sure. </p><p>“Hi,” she says, her smile tight, “thanks for the dress. What’s the occasion tonight?” </p><p>The limo pulls away from the building. </p><p>“V Magazine is celebrating its annual issue release. It’ll be a private event.” He stares at her profile, trying to figure out what she could possibly be upset about. “Lyanna.” </p><p>“Rhaegar.” </p><p>“Look at me.” </p><p>Lyanna looks at him sharply. If he didn’t find her incredibly attractive this way he’d be worried about his well-being. Small she may be, something tells him she packs a mean punch. </p><p>Leaning forward, he cups her chin. “You’re upset with me?” he asks quietly. </p><p>“Why would I be?” she asks flatly.  </p><p>“That’s exactly what I’d like to know.” He brushes his thumb over her lips, wanting so badly to kiss her. “If I offended you or upset you in any way, please let me know.” He drops his hand and waits. </p><p>Lyanna moves away from him, smiling. “I just had a long week, that’s all. Hopefully, this party will be fun.” She takes out her phone and idly scrolls on social media. </p><p>Rhaegar understands when he’s being shut out. He faces forward and remains that way for the entire ride. She’ll come around when she’s ready to talk. Until then it would appear he’ll be getting the silent treatment tonight. </p><p>For privacy’s sake, Rhaegar and Lyanna enter through the side door of the venue, away from the paparazzi that are waiting in the front of the building. </p><p>The party is well underway by the time they arrive. <em>The Rock</em> is the best place for events like these, in his opinion. Aside from the tasteful decor, the security is top-tier and there’s a strict policy about unsolicited photos being taken of the guests. He doesn’t have to worry about the pesky paparazzi getting in here. </p><p>A passing server offers them champagne. Rhaegar declines but Lyanna accepts. The magazine’s editor-in-chief comes to chat with him first about how excited she is about the issue’s completion and how good his spread looks. </p><p>He tells the woman that he can’t wait to see the magazine out in the stores even though he never really cared about the modeling aspect of his career. Unlike Viserys, who shines in front of a camera, Rhaegar’s light seems to dim when he’s in the limelight. </p><p>Several other big people from the magazine speak with him and exchange pleasantries with Lyanna. She doesn’t speak to him at all. She just sips champagne, nibbles on the offered hors d'oeuvres, and bobs her head to the music. If he were interested in a pretty accessory who kept to themselves, she would fill the role exceptionally. </p><p>However, Rhaegar knows she’s only acting this way because despite what she says she is upset with him about something. Admittedly, it’s irritating that she won’t just tell him what the problem is. His mother is like this. She’ll be cross with him for days on end until she finally decides tells him what he did. As his mother puts it, for all of his intelligence and perceptiveness, he’s still obtuse about the simplest of things. </p><p>He spends a good deal of the night trying to think of what he might’ve done to Lyanna. They had a great night together. Their morning was cut short because he’s a very busy man but he felt like they left on a good note. </p><p>Rhaegar is prepared to just give in, pull her aside, and ask her what the problem is when the last person he wanted to see tonight arrives in glamourous fashion. </p><p>Cersei Lannister strolls inside the club with her usual entourage following behind her. She’s wearing a black blazer with a see-through shirt made of crystals over a black bra, her pants are black, loose-fitting yet flattering, and her stride is confident as always. She sees Rhaegar and her face lights up as if she’s seeing an old-time friend and not the ex-fiance who broke her heart. </p><p>He expected her to be here as this is her family’s club and she has done work for the magazine in the past. But that doesn’t mean that he’s fine with her actually showing up. </p><p>“Rhaegar, darling,” Cersei says, hugging him and planting a big kiss on his cheek. “It’s been too long.” She casts her green glance at Lyanna and her eyes harden. When she looks at Rhaegar they soften again. “We must catch up.” </p><p>“I’ll have a look at my schedule and let you know,” he says. The last time he tried to sit down with her for a civil conversation, she tried to seduce him and convince him to marry her in secret. He won’t be meeting with her in private again. “It was good seeing you.” He takes Lyanna by the hand. </p><p>They walk off before Cersei can say anything else. </p><p>Rhaegar has no intention to be rude to the woman. Despite her poor tactics to sway his heart and the borderline obsessive behavior, Cersei is a beautiful woman who probably would’ve made a great wife and business partner. The thing is, she’s just too mean-spirited and spiteful for his liking. He was going to endure that for the sake of the business deal but then his father called it off. </p><p>“Are you sure you didn’t want to catch up with her?” Lyanna asks, a hint of ice in her voice. “Don’t mind me at all. I’m just here.” </p><p>Rhaegar has reached his limit. He needs to know what the problem is so that he can fix it. But Cersei interrupts his attempt.  </p><p>“Rhaegar, Vivian wants us to take a couple of pictures for the archive.” Cersei walks up to him, links her arms with his, and pulls him away. “We won’t be gone too long, dear.” She tells Lyanna over her shoulder. </p><p>If they weren’t around a lot of people, Rhaegar would’ve unlinked their arms and reminded Cersei of the boundaries he’s previously set between them. But there are people watching so he takes the pictures with her, allows her to touch him as she likes during the poses, and smiles through it all despite being utterly annoyed.</p><hr/><p>Lyanna knows she’s overreacting. </p><p>She knows that she’s been a brat all night and that she shouldn’t care this much when their relationship is strictly business. Still, that doesn’t stop her from storming off and leaving the club when she sees Cersei caressing Rhaegar’s chest and wrapping her leg around him during their impromptu photoshoot.</p><p>The woman is doing it on purpose, she’s sure of it. From the moment Cersei looked at Lyanna as though she were a worm beneath her, she knew that something like this would happen. She can’t very well go around slapping heiresses or giving them a piece of her mind all because they’re being rude toward her, either. </p><p>If she were Elia she would’ve laughed it off, continued to enjoy her night, and play it cool. But Elia has years of experience, and in terms of this lifestyle, Lyanna is outclassed. </p><p>How is she supposed to not care about things like this? She’s beginning to regret not taking advantage of her university years instead of wasting her time with one asshole. She feels like she’s way out of her league. </p><p>Now she’s fucking up her money all because she can’t deal. Great. </p><p>Lyanna takes out her phone to order an Uber. </p><p>“Lyanna.” She looks over and sees Rhaegar’s limo. The back window is rolled down and he’s leaning out of it, his expression blank. “Please get in,” he says, devoid of emotion. She can’t tell if he’s angry or not. </p><p>She rolls her eyes at him and keeps walking. Curse her stubbornness. Hasn’t she learned her lesson before? She was cheated on because she was “too damn difficult and not worth the time” and here she is again being everything her ex said she was. </p><p>Rhaegar tells the driver to stop the car. He gets out, glances around to make sure no one is looking then he walks up to her, taking hold of her arm gently. He pulls her closer to him and whispers in her ear. </p><p>“Get in the fucking car,” he says, drawing out each word. Then he straightens up and looks at her. “Please.” </p><p>Lyanna gets in the fucking car but only because he asked so nicely. </p><p>She wants to tell him not to speak to her that way ever again, that he isn’t the boss of her. She also wants him to fuck her in the backseat of the limo. She’s beginning to realize that she may have a serious problem. Choking aside, she seems to be into the whole authority figure thing. And she’s never liked overly nice guys if she’s being honest. She loves a balance and Rhaegar seems to have that. </p><p>They don’t speak during the drive. Rhaegar stares up ahead the entire time, his jaw clenched. When she sees his building, she gets hopeful. She thought he would take her home and end their arrangement tonight. But if he’s bringing her here that’s a good sign, right? </p><p>Inside his penthouse, Lyanna stands in the foyer as Rhaegar removes his blazer and slings it over the back of the couch. </p><p>“Come here, Lyanna,” he says, taking a seat on the couch. </p><p>Removing her heels she places them on the shoe rack. She takes her time walking over to him, her steps are slow and silent. The curtains are drawn back, giving her a view of the city’s skyline that sparkles like gems at night. To think they could’ve enjoyed this view together and ended the night on a memorable note now they're going to be at odds all because she can’t keep her emotions in check. </p><p>Lyanna stands in front of him, waiting. She stares down at him and he looks up at her. </p><p>“Care to tell me what it is that’s bothering you?” he asks. “Are you upset with me?” </p><p>“I am but it’s for a stupid reason and it’s not important.” </p><p>“Obviously, it is important. Your behavior tonight proved that.” </p><p>“My behavior?” she asks as if she hasn’t had a bad attitude all night. “Care to expand on that?” </p><p>Rhaegar weighs his words. “You were cross with me since I picked you up. You didn’t speak a word to me at the party and you left without saying anything. If I’ve done something, I’d like to know. I can’t fix it if I don’t know.” </p><p>Lyanna feels like an ass now. He actually wants to communicate with her and sort this out. She thought he would dismiss her and move on. Now she has to say what it is that she’s irritated by and show him how immature she is. </p><p>Fuck, this definitely backfired. </p><p>“You haven’t spoken to me since we had sex,” she says, crossing her arms to make herself appear stronger than what she feels at the moment. “Then you come out and nowhere, asking me to attend some party with you. I spent the whole week wondering if I was good enough or if you enjoyed it as much as I did.” </p><p>Gods, she sounds like an angry girlfriend. That’s definitely going to run him off. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I had a busy week,” Rhaegar says, startling her. He grabs her hands and pulls her into his lap, his hands resting on her hips. “I never meant to make you doubt yourself, Lyanna. I found you more than satisfying.” </p><p>Lyanna apologizes for not saying something sooner and he apologizes for being inconsiderate. Had she just told him what was wrong from the start, they could've gotten this out of the way already.    </p><p>“Would you like it if I stayed in touch more?” he asks.“Is that something that’s important to you?” He’s caressing her sides and staring into her eyes as if she truly matters to him. </p><p>Even though she wanted to keep her personal life out of this and never bring up her past, Lyanna explains to him that she’s only had one boyfriend, no one-night stands, or other arrangements like this so she just has to get used to the nature of their relationship. </p><p>When she’s done Rhaegar thanks her for being transparent. “I think more communication would be good. I should take into account that you have your own life and give you a heads up before events as well.” </p><p>She touches the buttons on his dress shirt. “I would appreciate that,” she says, undoing the first three buttons. </p><p>Rhaegar watches her hands. “And just so you know, I’m not against you reaching out to me first, either.” </p><p>“I don’t want to bother you.” </p><p>He cups the side of her face and pulls her forward. “You wouldn’t be a bother at all.”</p><p>He kisses her the way she’s wanted him to do all night and she helps him out of his shirt. They fuck on the couch, and somehow it’s better than the first time they did it.</p><hr/><p>Lyanna wakes up alone in Rhaegar’s bed, sunlight warming the room. Images from the previous night fill her head and she smiles into the pillow. She’s glad the night ended on a good note and that they were able to have a civil conversation. Next time, she’ll just skip the dramatics and be frank, to begin with. </p><p>She’s wondering if Rhaegar left for work when she overhears him speaking hurriedly in an unfamiliar language. In one article, she thinks it was mentioned that Rhaegar and his family were all fluent in Valyrian, among other languages. She assumes what he’s speaking in Valyrian now. It sounds good on his tongue though his tone suggests he’s not having a happy conversation. </p><p>He steps into the bedroom, a towel around his neck, speaking into his phone. She catches a glimpse of his tattoo as he passes and sees that it covers his entire back. It’s hard to believe that he’s hiding that under all his fancy suits. </p><p>Rhaegar enters his bathroom, seemingly unaware that she’s awake. Lyanna sits up against the headboard, patting around for her phone. She finds it on the nightstand that’s by her side of the bed. </p><p>She has one text from Elia, two from Ned who is more than likely sending her pics of the horses on their family’s ranch, and a load from an unsaved number. For the past week, she hasn’t had any strange occurrences but she should’ve known that the creep who’s stalking her would contact her soon enough. </p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; I said I was sorry</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Come back to me Lyanna</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;You stupid slut come back home or I swear I’ll make you regret it </em>
  <br/>
  <em>&gt;&gt;I’m done playing nice with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;I love you more than the others do and more than anyone else ever will. They only care about your body but I care about all of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 missed call </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;Answer the fucking phone you bitch!! </em>
</p><p>“Lyanna.” Rhaegar’s voice pulls her attention away from the disturbing messages. “Everything alright?” He’s wearing a shirt now and he’s no longer on the phone. </p><p>Blinking away tears, Lyanna smiles. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just…” She locks her phone and puts it back on the nightstand, face down. “I just had a bad dream, that’s all. It felt too real.” </p><p>Rhaegar hugs her, kissing the top of her head. “Perhaps a good morning will make up for it. I have a free day…” </p><p>“How can you manage that as busy as you are?” She teases. </p><p>“I pulled a few strings.” He’s also his own boss. “Would you be open to spending the day with me? I was in the mood for a day trip to Oldtown. Have you ever been?” </p><p>“Not since I was a girl,” she says. “I would love to accompany you.” </p><p>The idea of spending the day with Rhaegar is enough to put her at ease if only a little bit.</p><p>Before they sit down for breakfast, she screenshots the messages from her stalker and sends them to Elia. She didn’t want to bother anyone with this but she thinks it’s time she sees if Oberyn can use his connections to figure out who this person is. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for any typos in this. I'm half asleep rn lol<br/>Thanks for reading! Drop a comment If you enjoyed this chapter pleathe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>With a frustrated sigh, Robert refreshes his timeline again. He’s done so for what feels like every five minutes for the past half hour. He’s anxious and he hates being anxious. During this time of night, only the undesirables, insomniacs, and jobless cretins are online but he hoped that Lyanna’s display name would be found amongst them. </p><p>She isn’t online, however. He goes to her page again, seeing that her last tweet was from two days ago. There was a time when she would tweet daily and post pictures of the horses she tends to at the ranch. Sometimes she’d grace the timeline with a selfie, and Robert cherished those moments. He has a locked folder in his phone full of her selfies, and another locked folder full of pictures of the rest of her. </p><p>Where in the hell is she? </p><p>She's no longer living in the same apartment. He’s been sticking close to her brothers to see if either of them will let slip where she’s staying now, but neither seems too keen on discussing their sister around him. Not even Brandon who once said that he would be fine with Robert marrying his sister. </p><p>Of course, he was drunk when he said it and it was meant to be a joke but ever since then, Robert has entertained the idea of being married to Lyanna. </p><p>Lyanna would make a fine wife despite her oftentimes unruly nature. There's also the fact that she shows her body to random men like some filthy whore. Once he ties her down, he'll put an end to all that. </p><p>There’s a knock on the door of his hotel room. Robert pockets his phone and goes to let his guest for the night in. </p><p>He has a penthouse in the city but he only allows friends, family, and Lyanna there. Although the latter has never taken him up on an offer to come over. He once thought he could win her over with his money - his father’s money - but that doesn’t seem to impress Lyanna. He’s tried to find things they have in common but the damn woman won’t give him the time of day. </p><p>Robert has to make time for himself within her life. He’s friends with her on every social media platform though she doesn’t know that the various idle accounts are him. And he’s her top subscriber on her OnlyFans despite the recent lack of content. </p><p>She should be grateful to him. He’s been keeping the lights on at her place because her little waitress job isn’t covering it that’s for certain. Without him, she would’ve gone hungry and cold. He’s been providing for her so how dare she ignore his calls and texts.</p><p>He could feel himself getting angry. </p><p>But his anger is masked. The woman on the other side of the door smiles at him and he smiles back, giving off the impression of a kind gentleman. He steps aside, allowing her entry and she steps over the threshold, looking around the room curiously. The hotel room is decked out in stylish, modern decor, and it’s clearly expensive. She seems pleased with it, not that he cares about if she finds it pleasing or not. </p><p>She’s just like he ordered. Tall, slim, long, dark hair, and grey eyes. And her lips are painted red just as he requested. She’s wearing a tight-fitting black, mini dress that compliments her smooth legs. Objectively, she’s pretty enough but she’s still lacking where it counts. </p><p>“Put this on,” Robert says, handing her a lace face mask. </p><p>The woman takes the mask and puts it on. In the dim light, she could almost be her but she isn’t. There’s only one Lyanna. Robert will have to make do with this until Lyanna comes to her senses and realizes that he’s the man for her. </p><p>“I have two requests,” Robert says. He takes her by the hand and guides her over to the bed. He sits at the edge of it while she stands in front of him. “No talking unless I ask you a question.” He points down and waits for her to kneel. “And your name is Lyanna.” </p><p>The woman blinks up at him, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. But she needs the money so she nods. Robert always picks the ones who need the money more. They’re the type of whores who’ll do anything he asks. </p><p>“What’s your name?” Robert asks, testing her. </p><p>“Lyanna,” she replies nervously. </p><p>Robert smiles and unzips his pants.</p><hr/><p>Smiling, Elia peeks into one of the many designer shopping bags that litter Lyanna’s bedroom floor. “Is it safe to say the day trip to Oldtown went well?” she asks. </p><p>“I’m not allowed to share that information with you,” Lyanna says teasingly. To uphold the NDA, she only told her best friend that she would be going to Oldtown for the day. She never told her who she would be with or what she would be doing with said person but of course, Elia filled in the blanks. </p><p>“I’ve been on many day trips to Oldtown before,” Elia says knowingly. “They include brunches at beachside restaurants, yacht parties, and shopping. Maybe some boat sex if my gracious host isn’t decrepit.”</p><p>Thankfully for Lyanna, her gracious host is far from decrepit. After brunch, Rhaegar took her shopping. Well, he gave her his card and let her shop while he went off to handle a little bit of business. She knew a man as busy as him never stops working even when he isn’t in the office. But he wasn’t away too long. When he came back, he showed her his yacht and took her sailing on it. They fucked on the deck while the sun dipped into the waters, and it was magical. </p><p>“It feels like I haven’t seen you in days,” Lyanna says when Elia sits on the bed with her. “What’s been up?” </p><p>“Oberyn is looking into that number that texted you.” </p><p>Lyanna has tried to forget about all that but ignoring the issue won’t put an end to it. “Thank you for asking him.” </p><p>“Of course. Oberyn is happy to help. You know he thinks of you as his sister.” She smiles. “But he’s still open to inviting you to his and Ellaria’s bed.” </p><p>“Oberyn is very...interesting.” And daring and handsome but far too dangerous. “As tempting as the offer is, more so because Ellaria is super hot, I have to pass. I can’t do my brother’s friends or my best friend’s siblings. It’s just too messy.” She grins. “Remember when you and Brandon-” </p><p>Elia throws up her hands. “Please, never mention that! I was young, dumb, and horny.” </p><p>Lyanna laughs. “Fine. What else has been up?” </p><p>Elia takes a deep sigh. “I spent the night with Arthur.” She blurts it out. It’s clear she’s been dying to share that for some time now. “Before you ask, we didn’t have sex or even kiss. I was drunk and he let me sleep on his chest and he smells amazing and he was so warm and I definitely wanted to fuck him but I like him too much and-” </p><p>Lyanna sits up and touches her friend’s shoulders. “Elia, breathe.” </p><p>Taking another deep breath, Elia nods. “Yeah, I need to stay away from that man. If I’m this worked up over cuddles imagine how ruined I’d be if we ever fucked.” </p><p>“Is that a bad thing?” Lyanna asks, trying not to laugh at the dramatic situation. “You like him. He likes you. You want to fuck him and I’m pretty sure he wants to fuck you.” </p><p>“Then what happens after that? Arthur isn’t going to want to settle down with someone like me.” </p><p>“Someone like you?” </p><p>“A sex worker.” </p><p>Lyanna frowns. “That’s not a defining trait. Your entire personality isn’t wrapped around your profession, Elia.” </p><p>“You’ll understand what I mean the more you’re in this field. To most people, we’re just high-class hookers,” she laughs but the humor doesn’t reach her eyes. “Anyway, I have to endure lunch with my mother since I flaked on her last weekend.” </p><p>Lyanna wants to further discuss Elia’s outlook on herself as a sex worker but she knows when her friend would rather not talk about something. She’ll be a nuisance later, she decides. But before Elia leaves, she quickly tells her about the run-in with Cersei. They haven’t seen each other in two days so they have a lot to catch up on. </p><p>“I wouldn’t worry too much about Cersei. Yeah, she’s bat shit crazy at times and is obsessive when it comes to Rhaegar but I’m sure he made her sign a load of paperwork that prevents her from talking about him or interfering with his life in any way.” </p><p>“I wasn’t included in any of that paperwork, I’m sure.” </p><p>“You’re a part of Rhaegar’s life now. Even if it’s temporary. He’s known to be a thorough man so I’m sure you’re fine.” </p><p>Hearing that makes her feel all warm and fuzzy, and a little something else. She thinks about yesterday when Rhaegar was deep inside of her as he kissed her and she smiles to herself. Even though it’s temporary she’s content. </p><p>Elia pulls a face. “Ew,” she says as if she knows what Lyanna is thinking about. She gets off the bed, trying to hide her smile. “How dare you have gross sex thoughts in my presence.”</p><p>Laughing, Lyanna throws her pillow at Elia, hitting the woman in the back. “How many times have you daydreamed about blowing Arthur in my presence?” </p><p>Elia throws the pillow back but Lyanna ducks in time. “I’ll leave it up to your imagination.” She winks as she leaves the room. </p><p>Her best friend doesn’t close the door behind her, and Lyanna knows that’s Elia's payback for the pillow Lyanna threw at her. She gets up to close the door herself, stepping over the shopping bags. She didn’t even spend that much money; she was hesitant to be so careless with someone else’s money. </p><p>But she was able to get a lot of clothes nonetheless. She still has a budget mindset so she bought a lot of things that were on sale without even trying to. It’s just that she’s so used to being that way. </p><p>Making it back to her bed, Lyanna dives under her comforter, planning to reminisce about her time on the yacht with Rhaegar for a little while longer. But soon her phone buzzes with a new text message. </p><p>Her heart sinks to her stomach. What if it’s that person again? She blocked their number but they could just easily use a different number to contact her. </p><p>Slowly, she flips her phone over. When she sees that it’s her mom she’s instantly relieved, and also annoyed. Lyanna hates being afraid and this stranger has her too afraid to even check her phone. She hopes Oberyn can find this asshole soon. </p><p>Her mom wants her to drop by later to help with a new horse they purchased. The transition is always rough but Lyanna is great at that. She lets her mom know that she’ll be over later.</p><hr/><p>Aerys is pissed, and everyone at the Targaryen estate knows it from family to the guards to the housing staff. This is apparent, not because the man has made any loud outbursts or threatened to set the place ablaze with everyone, including himself, inside, but because of how tense his shoulders are as he paces around the den, muttering under his breath. </p><p>Even the air surrounding his father is heavy and tinged with foreboding. Rhaegar dreaded coming here when he received the call from the man. He could hear it in his father’s voice that something was very wrong. </p><p>His mother is seated on the couch drinking tea and his younger brother has yet to leave his room. Rhaegar wonders if the man had a late night. It’s safe to always assume that Viserys had a long night. As for his mother, she appears to be in a good mood all things considered which is strange to him.</p><p>“Where is your brother?” Aerys asks, his still voice sending a shudder through Rhaegar. </p><p>Rhaegar swallows. “I believe he’s still in bed.” </p><p>Aerys glances over his shoulder to the arched doorway of the den to where two guards are. “Go and wake him,” he says, his voice calm. Far too calm. </p><p>One of the guards bows their head and then quickly leaves. From an outsider’s perspective, it almost seems ridiculous for them to be this intimidated by an old man. But Aerys isn’t just an old man. His father may appear decrepit but that’s only when he wants to appear that way. </p><p>Now, he’s the terrifying head of one of the largest criminal syndicates in the world with his full-body tattoo on display; only a pair of black boxers covers the rest of him. </p><p>Per tradition, once Aerys took over as head of the family, he underwent the Succession Ritual where he gave his blood to the fire and swore to uphold his predecessors’ main goal of doing away with the Blackfyre syndicate for good then he had his tattoo completed. Like Rhaegar, Aerys used to only have a back tattoo; all heirs to the estate are required to have it to mark their importance. </p><p>Now his entire backside and arms are covered in red and black ink. The dragon is the symbol of their house, a symbol of their once royal blood. And one day, Rhaegar will have the same exact dragon tattoo covering his entire body. </p><p>There goes his modeling career. He honestly can't wait for it to do away with that. </p><p>Aerys stops his pacing, tossing his long, silver hair over his shoulder agitatedly. “There you are,” he says to Viserys as he enters. “Sit.” He looks at Rhaegar. “The both of you.” </p><p>Both of them sit without protest or a word. They flank their mother who casts them each a warm smile. Viserys has bags under his eyes and his hair is tousled. He also smells like an expensive perfume. </p><p>Ah, so he was out with Arianne all night. If their father finds out he’s going to be even more annoyed. </p><p>“Did you make the delivery in Oldtown?” Aerys asks, facing them, his hands folded behind his back. </p><p>Rhaegar might’ve used the “day trip” as a cover for the illegal transaction he made while in the port city. Usually, such a task would go to someone much lower in the ranks, but the package this time was extremely valuable so he wanted to make sure it was taken care of himself. Even though the trip had ulterior motives behind it, he did end up enjoying his time with Lyanna greatly. Having a beautiful woman ride him while the sun set at her back is a memory he’ll never let go of that’s for sure. </p><p>“Yes. Everything went smoothly.” </p><p>“Good, good. As for the reason why I called you here, that bastard Tywin is far too predictable. My eastern sources tell me he had dinner with that fat cunt IIlyrio.” Aerys waves his hand to keep Rhaegar from speaking. “And before you say they could simply be discussing a new business venture, I don’t give a damn. Tywin needs to keep his filth out of Essos.” </p><p>Damn. The man still knows how to read his mind. </p><p>But he understands his father’s concerns. First, it’ll start with a business venture then Tywin and Illyrio will get to talking about common interests, and their family is sure to come up. Tywin has every reason to go against them considering he’s always hated the idea of “foreigners” having a seat at his table. They were all born here and have lived here for centuries but their Valyrian features still separate them from everyone else. </p><p>“Tywin has agreed to meet with us today,” Aerys says. “I would rather we come to some kind of agreement before I let him side with my enemy.” </p><p>Rhaegar is startled by the rationale his father is using. Looks like the medicine is working again. </p><p>“What time do we meet?” </p><p>“In an hour.” Aerys looks to Viserys who is clearly hungover. “How many times do I have to tell you to leave that Martell girl alone?” Somehow he always can tell when Viserys and Arianne have been hanging out. “You two are nothing but trouble together and I’m tired of cleaning up your mess!”</p><p>Viserys fixes his mouth to lie about being out with Arianne but the sharp look from their mother stops him. “Arianne is a good girl," he says. </p><p>“I preferred that other one,” Aerys says, snapping his fingers to remember their name. “The blonde woman. The one from Lys.” </p><p>“You mean Dawn? That was a guy…” </p><p>Aerys makes a face. “Fucker was prettier than most women. Imagine that.” He runs his fingers through his beard, contemplating. “Your mother has something she’d like to share with you both.” </p><p>Their mother smiles at their father before glancing at each of them. “I’m pregnant,” she says. </p><p>Viserys chokes. Rhaegar stares at her wide-eyed and stunned. That actually makes sense considering how she’s been sleeping in and has been in a good mood lately. His mother has wanted another child for some time now. </p><p>“I’m sure you both have a lot of questions and maybe even some concerns,” Rhaella says. “But I am taking the necessary precautions to ensure this pregnancy...is a happy and healthy one. I know Viserys will be disappointed that he will no longer be the baby.” She laughs.  </p><p>Viserys shrugs. “I know I’m the favorite so it’s fine.” </p><p>Rhaegar wants to remind his brother that he’s actually the favorite but he has to remain mature. “Congratulations, mother, father,” he says, looking at his mother mostly. He stares into her eyes, and he sees how happy she is.“This is surprising news but I’m happy for you.” </p><p>As a passing thought, he thinks of his own future; his romantic future. One day he’ll have to marry and produce an heir. At the rate things are going, his father will stop giving him a choice in the matter and marry him off to whomever he sees fit. </p><p>He can only hope that he’ll find happiness with that person. If not, he’ll have to endure as he does with everything else. That’s one trait that he got from his mother undoubtedly. Endurance. </p><hr/><p>Their father is still pissed when they arrive at the designated meeting area to sit down with Tywin, his son Jaime, and his brother Kevan. But the man hides it well. Rhaegar and Viserys flank their father, all three of them wearing black suits and passive expressions as they follow the nervous waiter. Silently following at a distance, is Arthur. </p><p>Rhaegar was surprised and worried when his father personally requested that Arthur stand in attendance. He hopes it just means the man finally realizes how essential Arthur is to the syndicate. </p><p>As a show of respect, Tywin allowed Aerys to choose a neutral and public location downtown. And that location is a chic restaurant on the seventeenth floor of the Serpentine Tree; a broadcasting and observation tower that is home to several shops and eateries.</p><p>When they enter the private dining room, Tywin stands to greet Aerys. The two men shake hands and exchange empty pleasantries. Jaime and Kevan greet Viserys and Rhaegar, with the same enthusiasm as Tywin. Kevan doesn’t care for them, it’s known, but Rhaegar knows that Jaime is only putting on an act for his father. </p><p>He and his brother and even Arthur like Jaime just fine. He’s much better when he isn’t around his insufferable family. Tywin’s youngest son, Tyrion, is nowhere in sight, not that he expected the man to be present. </p><p>“Who’s the big boulder?” Aerys asks, looking behind Tywin at the massive man that is standing in the corner with a mean expression on his face. </p><p>Tywin smirks. “My new man. His name is Gregor." </p><p>Rhaegar sees the tattoo on Gregor’s neck and files it away for later. As they’re all taking their seats around the long table, Rhaegar sees Gregor sizing Arthur up and his best friend is doing the same. He smiles inwardly when he sees Arthur slyly smirk at the man. That means his friend is confident that if it came to it he could get rid of Gregor. </p><p>“What do you suggest I order?” Aerys asks Tywin. </p><p>“The roasted mackerel is good,” Tywin replies.</p><p>So, Tywin has eaten here before, meaning he’s familiar with the place, its layout, and the number of escape routes. Before Rhaegar lifts his head to signal to Arthur the man is already silently leaving the room to ensure this isn’t a setup. They brought back up just in case as well and had the place scoped out before they arrived but it never hurts to triple check.</p><p>Rhaegar looks at his father as the man reads over his menu and squints his eyes to give off the impression that his eyesight is bad. He has to hide his smile. His father may be a lot of things but he’s still a cunning man. </p><p>“I suppose I can wait to order,” Aerys says, putting the menu down. “We didn’t come here to eat, after all. We came here to discuss your recent visit to Pentos. How was it? Do the streets still smell like cat piss?” </p><p>Tywin’s smile is tight. “You’ve been keeping tabs on me?” </p><p>“Of course I have. What man in my position doesn’t keep tabs on the people around him?”</p><p>“Pentos was lovely. I nearly starved there but as you can see I survived.” </p><p>“Essosi food, in general, isn’t for...unseasoned tastes.” Aerys clasps his hands on the table, smiling slightly. “Although I do understand. You had dinner with IIlyrio Mopatis. Being around that perfumed baboon is enough to ruin anyone’s appetite.” </p><p>A server enters to ask them if they’d like to order. No one orders anything. Shortly after, Arthur slips back in and looks at Rhaegar. In that one look, Rhaegar knows that Tywin also has men nearby but there isn’t a trap in place. Good. </p><p>“How about we cut to the chase,” Tywin says. “There appears to be a reason why you don’t want me to make business deals in Essos. It’s well within my right to expand my business however I see fit.” </p><p>Aerys rubs his long beard. “Oh most certainly. However, I believe you’d do better off collaborating with someone who has insight into both western and eastern business exploits.” </p><p>“It almost sounds as if you’re offering to help me.” Tywin may act otherwise but Rhaegar knows how badly the man wants to partner with their family. He knows that they’re valuable and resourceful. </p><p>But Tywin and Aerys are prideful men. </p><p>“You obviously need the help,” Aerys replies. “And I like to give back to the needy from time to time so why the hell not?” </p><p>Tywin’s jaw clenches. “You sought me out, Aerys. It would appear that you’re the one in need of help.” </p><p>Aerys’s smile fades, and Rhaegar mentally curses. They can’t afford to make an enemy out of Tywin. As of now, the man is straddling the fence but they need to reel him in for good. </p><p>“Tywin, you once said that you only respect men who go after what they want, right?” Rhaegar asks plainly before his father can reply with another insult. “Well, what is it that you want?” </p><p>That gets the man’s attention. </p><p>Tywin looks away from Aerys, turning his green gaze to Rhaegar. His eyes lose half of their coldness; it’s known that the man is quite fond of Rhaegar. “I’ll call it what it is, our families are two of the wealthiest and prominent in all of Westeros. Olenna and her ilk have yet to recover from Mace’s poor investment.” His eyes touch every face seated at the table as a show of his seriousness. “If we…” He looks at Aerys reluctantly. “Combine our strength, we can ensure the Tyrells never stand at their full height again.” </p><p>If they became legitimate business allies, no one would be able to contend with them. Not even Olenna Tyrell herself. There are still things to consider, however. For instance, Rhaegar knows Tywin will want more than just their word or their signatures to secure the alliance. He’ll want their families to be bonded by blood, not ink. He’ll want a marriage. </p><p>Aerys continues rubbing his beard thoughtfully. “How do you suppose we bond this alliance?” he asks as if he doesn’t already know the answer. </p><p>Tywin smiles. “Cersei is still interested in marrying Rhaegar.” </p><p>There’s a reason why the whole thing was called off. Simply put, Cersei, as beautiful and resourceful as she is, is undesirable to him in every way. Their marriage would be a difficult one and he knows in his heart that he would stray from her. Rhaegar is a man of duty and honor but he is also a man who tends to follow his heart. And his heart told him that marrying Cersei would be a mistake. </p><p>Thankfully for Rhaegar, his father agreed with him. His father never liked the woman for starters and the man knows that any child produced by Rhaegar and Cersei would be the heir to the estate. His father doesn’t want Lannister blood ruling their family because he knows that it would mean Tywin, by extension, is ruling their family. Even if Tywin were to die, Aerys wouldn’t want the man to claim anything belonging to their family. </p><p>“Of course she’s still interested,” Aerys says dismissively. “My son is the most sought after man in this country. Women, married and single, want to be married to him. Even some men." </p><p>“Cersei is the most beautiful woman in-” </p><p>Aerys interrupts, “Actually, my wife still holds that title. Rhaella’s beauty remains unmatched, you know that.” He sighs. “This isn’t a damn beauty contest, though. Besides, I have another son…” </p><p>At that, Viserys finally looks up from his plate, a look of dread on his face. </p><p>Tywin snorts. “Your other son is practically a daughter. I’ve seen the way he dresses and the mess he puts on his face. I’ve heard of his…other preferences as well. You’d have my daughter marry a fa-” </p><p>Aerys interrupts again. “My son’s outfit choices and bedroom activities won’t hinder him from performing his duty, I can assure you that. He’s...flexible.” He chuckles at his own joke. "Bisexuality, I'm sure you're well aware of it Tywin. If not, I have a leftover pamphlet for you to read." </p><p>But Viserys is visibly hurt by Tywin’s words. Rhaegar pats his brother's thigh under the table to let him know that his family has his back. Always. </p><p>If Tywin thinks he can rile their father up by bringing Visery’s bisexuality into the conversation then he’s sadly mistaken. They’ve already had that discussion a year ago. It took their father time to understand it all but once it was clear that Viserys could still produce an heir, in the long run, their father stopped caring. As for Viserys's joy of wearing makeup from time to time, he's been playing in their mother's makeup since he was twelve. Their father has always known. </p><p>“The rumors that follow your son will sully Cersei’s name,” Tywin says, his voice rising. </p><p>Aerys makes a point of looking at Jaime; who has been uncharacteristically quiet this entire time. “Your daughter has enough rumors that sully her name. A few more can’t hurt.” He winks. </p><p>There are a lot of rumors about the Lannister twins being closer than usual...</p><p>“You watch your tongue,” Tywin shouts. </p><p>“You wanted to throw my son’s bedroom activities out into the open. Why can’t I pay you that same kindness?” Aerys laughs. “You can either marry Cersei to Loras Tyrell who would most certainly fail in delivering an heir let alone consummating the marriage or we can marry her to Viserys.” </p><p>Viserys isn’t too happy about any of this but he knows better than to speak up when they’re around others. Rhaegar imagines his brother will rage once they’re all alone. He hates that this is now his younger brother’s burden but this is the only way to secure the alliance and keep Tywin from seizing their family’s power. </p><p>Aerys continues, “What other options are there? Oberyn Martell? Not even you are that desperate. Viserys is a fine choice. Are we in agreement or not?” </p><p>“Cersei won’t be happy about this,” Jaime says. </p><p>Tywin shoots him with a mean glare and the man snaps his mouth shut. Kevan sighs deeply but says nothing. Rhaegar is eager to know the man’s thoughts but this isn’t Kevan’s first Rodeo. He’ll save all of his thoughts for a private discussion with his brother. </p><p>“Viserys is probably cursing me to hell right now,” Aerys says, knowingly. “Anyway, what do you say, Tywin?” </p><p>“May I have time to think it over,” Tywin says through clenched teeth. </p><p>Aerys scoots his chair back and stands. Silently, Arthur walks up behind him and helps him into his trench coat. “Of course but don’t take too long. You know how to reach me.” He snaps his fingers at his sons. “Let’s go, boys.” </p><p>They leave. Viserys’s hands are trembling all the way to the parking garage where their limo is. He doesn’t allow his tears to fall until they're inside. He’s so angry. </p><p>Rhaegar should be the one marrying Cersei. There has to be another way to secure this alliance and spare his brother from this fate. He considers casting his doubt aside and just marrying her instead. He would have to do some less than noble things to ensure their child doesn’t take over the family business, honestly. He could even make sure they never have a child, placing Viserys’s child as the family’s heir instead. </p><p>He isn’t opposed to doing immoral things for the sake of his family. </p><p>“Dry your eyes,” Aerys says, not looking at Viserys. “You can’t possibly think I’m going to let you marry Tywin’s daughter.” </p><p>Viserys and Rhaegar blink at their father in surprise. </p><p>“If Tywin agrees, you and Cersei will be engaged, and we’ll prolong the engagement for a time. That will keep Tywin away from IIlyrio for the time being,” their father explains as he stares out the window, watching the high rises and storefronts pass. “It’ll also give enough time for us to knock Tywin down a few notches and humble him. Then when he’s desperate to hold onto his fortune, he’ll be willing to accept any offer I give.” </p><p>Once again, they’ve underestimated their father. This is the Aerys who has kept their family afloat for decades; the man Rhaegar used to admire. When the man sticks to his medicine and therapy sessions, he’s a powerhouse. Rhaegar just hopes his father stays on this track. </p><p>“But you do need to marry, Rhaegar,” Aerys says. “And soon.” He turns his head and looks at his eldest boy. “I’ll give you one month to find a wife on your own. If you fail to do so, I will pick one for you. One month is all I’m offering.” </p><p>Rhaegar nods reluctantly. He knew this time would come but he didn’t expect it to happen so soon. It would appear that either way he’s going to have to marry a woman he doesn't love. He supposes it can’t be helped.</p><hr/><p>Wiping sweat from her brow, Lyanna watches the mare graze on the pastures peacefully. It took her nearly three hours to calm the horse, Gracious, down. Buying older horses from previous owners is always a difficult challenge and it’s something she usually advises against. </p><p>Despite what most people believe, horses aren’t wholly unaware. They recognize their owners well, and when they’ve been trained and rode by one person for most of their lives they’re not open to accepting anyone else so suddenly. </p><p>Unfortunately, the horse's previous owner passed away and their children sold the horse to cover funeral expenses. Her parents made an exception for their friend even though they have no need for a new horse. Considering the circumstances, Lyanna doesn’t mind too much. Besides, she adores horses. She even participated in equestrian competitions during high school. When she wasn’t fencing, she was riding horses. </p><p>Lyanna approaches the horse cautiously. Gracious lifts her head and Lyanna rubs her forehead. She’s yet to ride her and she isn’t going to attempt it today. But one day she’ll take her out to the countryside like her previous owner used to. The ride could do them both some good. There’s a lot on Lyanna’s mind and being out here always helps her think. </p><p>For instance, she’s trying to decide if she should keep her OnlyFans or not. While she wants a backup plan if things with Rhaegar don’t work out, she still feels uncomfortable about continuously uploaded content. <em>Stag’sFury69</em> comments on old posts daily, constantly harassing her about her failure to upload “on time” and it’s starting to piss her off. She wants to block him but he also pays her the most monthly.  </p><p>Fuck him, though. She isn’t his nude dispenser. And she changed her updates to bi-weekly so she doesn’t have to check her page as often. If she can just find a way to ignore him, everything will be fine. </p><p>“Lyanna.” </p><p>Startled by the sudden appearance, Lyanna jumps. She turns around quickly, finding Robert standing there with his hands in his pockets. </p><p>Lyanna’s heart pounds in her chest. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.” </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” </p><p>So much for not being bothered out here, she thinks. Lyanna walks to the stalls to get a brush. Gracious needs a little grooming, and she needs to show Robert that he’s busy so he’ll leave her be. Unfortunately, he follows her into the stalls. </p><p>“I was hoping I could have a word with you,” Robert says. </p><p>She can feel him on her back despite there being space between them. If it were someone she was into, it’d be arousing. But with it being Robert she feels like there are bugs crawling on her skin. She faces him, noticing the look in his eyes, and she already knows what he wants to talk about. </p><p>“Look, Robert-” </p><p>“Let me speak,” he says, putting his hand up. “You’re acting as if you know what I’m going to say or something.” He chuckles but there’s no humor in it. </p><p>Lyanna sighs. “Well, what is it?” She really doesn’t want to deal with this right now. </p><p>“I would like to take you out for dinner. Friday night if you’re free.” </p><p>It’s just like she thought. All of his glances and attempts to make conversation with her were building up to this moment. </p><p>“I appreciate the offer,” she says, “but I have a rule. I don’t date or hang out with my brother’s friends. It’s easier for everyone involved.” </p><p>Shaking his head, Robert chuckles. “It’s a dumb rule if you ask me.” </p><p>“Good thing I didn’t ask you.” She snaps back. </p><p>“Your brothers know I’m a good guy so they wouldn’t mind it. You don’t have to worry about them disapproving.” </p><p>Lyanna stares at Robert in disbelief. Did he really just insult her then proceed to press the matter? She isn’t going to entertain him. She tries to step around him but he moves in her way, keeping her caged in the small area between the last stall and the supply shed. She glares up at him. </p><p>“Move,” she says. And as an afterthought. “Please.” </p><p>“I’m not done talking to you. I just want to know why you’re turning down a harmless offer. I like you, I have for years now and I know you’re into me. If your brothers have an issue with it, which I doubt, I’ll handle it.” He reaches out, touching the ends of her hair. </p><p>Lyanna slaps his hand away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Robert. I’ve never been into you.” She made one mental note of his attractiveness when they first met out of habit, but beyond that, she’s never really considered him. Being attractive doesn’t mean she’s into a person. It requires more than that. </p><p>Does he think she’s shallow? </p><p>Robert clenches his fists at his sides, his blue eyes cold and hard. “Do you have any idea how much you owe me?” he asks quietly. He steps forward until her back hits the wall. He looks away from her face to the top of her shirt. </p><p>And Lyanna can’t shake the feeling that Robert is contemplating something very dark in retaliation. But she isn’t some lamb in the face of a wolf. She is the wolf. </p><p>“Get the fuck away from me,” Lyanna says, an edge to her voice. She shoves Robert back and then quickly grabs the shovel that’s leaning against the wall. “I don’t want to go out with you, Robert. Not now. Not ever. Now leave or I’ll make sure my family knows about this conversation.” </p><p>Smirking, Robert turns his head and spits on the ground. “You’re going to regret this,” he says as he walks off. </p><p>Lyanna watches him leave, staring daggers at his wide back. She thinks about chucking the shovel at him and knocking him out but she holds herself back. He got the message. She won’t submit to him because he’s some rich prick. </p><p>Even as she grips on to the shovel and stands tall with her shoulders squared and her chest sticking out, inwardly Lyanna’s heart is thudding like crazy. She’s afraid, she admits to herself. Afraid of that look she saw in Robert’s eyes. </p><p>How many women has he cornered like that? How many were too afraid to even defend themselves? She needs to tell her brothers about this. </p><p>Then again, Ned likes to see the good in everyone and he’ll just say that Robert didn’t mean it that way. Meanwhile, Brandon will probably blame her for leading Robert on though she never has. Her brothers are usually selective with their outrage for her, unfortunately. </p><p>The most she can do now is just stand there until she’s sure he’s long gone. Gracious finds her way into the stalls eventually, and when Lyanna approaches her the horse nuzzles her as if she can sense Lyanna’s distress. And it makes Lyanna feel a little better.</p><hr/><p>The moment Lyanna steps off the elevator, Rhaegar pulls her into his arms and kisses her fervently as though he was waiting for this moment all day. Honestly, he’s been waiting to see her all week, waiting to have her in his arms again. </p><p>And he didn’t realize his need for her until he saw her face. </p><p>Amidst business meetings, sit-downs with minor syndicates under their control, and overseeing their illegal interests, Rhaegar made sure to set aside time for her today; time for them both. Initially, his intentions were shallow, self-serving. The best way to de-stress is with a good fuck, of course.</p><p>During the limo ride to his penthouse, he thought about the many ways he’d relieve his stress, each fantasy was more vulgar than the last, he’s ashamed to admit. But now that she’s here, Rhaegar realizes that he just wants someone to hold, he wants someone to hold him.  He peppers her face with kisses and then just holds her against his chest as that thought washes over him. </p><p>“Happy to see me?” Lyanna asks breathlessly. </p><p>“You could say that,” Rhaegar replies, keeping his cool. “I apologize for contacting you last minute. This week has been...it’s been rather long.” </p><p>“Oh, I understand.” </p><p>The slight shift in her voice tells him that she isn’t just saying that for conversation’s sake. “Have you eaten?” he asks. He leads her into the den and they sit on the couch. “I already have but I can have something prepared for you.” </p><p>“No, I’m good. Thanks.” Her lips are slightly swollen and red from their kiss and her hair is tousled. Her powder blue jumpsuit fits her nicely. She’s always effortlessly sexy and he doubts she knows it. “Long day?” she asks, touching the ends of his tie. </p><p>Rhaegar doesn’t like small talk, honestly. He only does it because it’s polite. He prefers conversations to actually go somewhere, mean something. Other times he prefers absolute silence. But he can tell that Lyanna is genuinely interested. </p><p>“Long week,” he admits. “You?” </p><p>“Same.” She moves her hands to the knot of his tie, slowly undoing it. “I’d prefer not to think about it or talk about it either.” She slides the loose tie off his neck then hands it to him, her smile mischievous. “Mind helping me out with that?” She begins unbuttoning his shirt. </p><p>Well, it looks like he wasn’t the only one yearning for a stress relief. He supposes he could always hold her afterward, and at least then he’ll have a justifiable reason for wanting to do so. </p><p>Once the buttons are undone, he slips out of his shirt and undershirt, leaving him in only a pair of grey slacks. Lyanna undresses down to a blue, lace lingerie set. When she goes to remove her bra, Rhaegar stops her. </p><p>“Front or back?” he asks her, gesturing to the tie. </p><p>Lyanna gives him a wary glance before placing her hands behind her back. Rhaegar binds her hands with his tie, using bedroom and underground experience to make sure it’s nice and tight yet comfortable enough. He can tell that she’s never done anything like this before but it’s clear that she’s curious. </p><p>It’s almost exciting to be introducing her to different things. That also means he’ll have to have more restraint than usual. </p><p>“Pick a safe word,” Rhaegar says, combing his fingers through her hair gently.  </p><p>“Ice,” she says. </p><p>“From here on out unless you say ‘ice’ I will be under the impression that you want to keep going. Do you understand?” </p><p>Lyanna nods. </p><p>Rhaegar cups her chin, rubbing her lips with his thumb. He’s slowly becoming obsessed with her lips; her face, her body, her. “Will you be a good girl for me?” </p><p>“Only if you work for it.” </p><p>That wasn’t the response he was expecting which is why it turns him on so much. He tightens his hands in her hair with one hand and unzips his pants with the other. He’s already half-hard. Lyanna leans forward and he guides her the rest of the way. While she teases him with licks and light sucking around his cockhead, he carefully gathers all of her hair into one hand. </p><p>“That wasn’t the correct answer,” he says despite how much he enjoyed the answer. But they’ve entered the scene so he has to stay in character. “I’ll give you a chance to rethink it.” He thrusts upward, pressing his cock further into her mouth. </p><p>Lyanna gags around him but she doesn’t break. She takes him in almost gratefully, her mouth warm and deliciously wet. Rhaegar tugs on her hair as he fucks her mouth, watching her pretty lips stretch around him. She stares up at him, her grey eyes glossing over with unshed tears. It shouldn’t turn him on this much. Having her watching him as he watches her. </p><p>But it does. His balls are already tightening. Annoyed, he pulls her off of him, a trail of saliva dripping down her chin.</p><p>“Will you be a good girl for me?” he asks, his voice husky. </p><p>“My answer is still the same,” Lyanna says, her lips glistening with spit. </p><p>Rhaegar cups the side of her face. “I figured as much.” He just needed to stop to keep from ending things too soon. “Let’s see if I can break that spirit of yours before this is over.” </p><p>Lyanna gives him a challenging smile. </p><p>He fucks her mouth again, a little rougher this time until she’s choking around his cock and struggling against her binds. He lets her up to see if she wants to use the safe word. But Lyanna just licks her lips and stares at him, wanting more. </p><p>Gods, she’s turning out to be everything he wanted in a lover and more. </p><p>“On your knees,” Rhaegar says. </p><p>With a little effort, she gets off the couch and kneels down between his spread legs. His pants are now laid over the back of the couch, neatly. Staring down at her, he strokes himself as she licks his balls. When she begins sucking on them, his thigh clenches. </p><p>“Don’t suck,” he instructs her patiently. “They’re sensitive. Just slurp on them.” </p><p>Lyanna does as she is told. Well, she tries to. It’ll take more practice for her to get the hang of what he’s requesting. </p><p>“You’re being a good girl for me despite your impudence,” he says, chuckling. “Almost makes me think you just like to put on. You like this don’t you, Lyanna? You like being used this way.” </p><p>Ignoring him, she closes her eyes and continues slurping. She’s stubborn. Maybe because she knows she is affecting him just as much as he’s affecting her. Admittedly, it’s fun being with someone who doesn’t suck up to him or do everything he asks. </p><p>Most of the people who tried to get close to him in the past were doormats. At least they pretended to be for his sake. Only Arthur wouldn’t fold. And now Lyanna appears to be the same. </p><p>But he can contemplate over that later. </p><p>Lyanna has gotten the hang of slurping and she’s doing it so well that Rhaegar can feel his orgasm approaching once again. He stops her. Leaning forward, he kisses her, tasting her and himself. He palms her breast. The blue lace looks so good on her that he didn’t want to remove the lingerie just yet, but now he wants to see more of her. </p><p>With her hands bound, it’ll take more effort to remove her bra so he just removes her panties. Then he helps her stand. Rhaegar lays down on the couch. It’s big enough for them to fuck on it without a problem. Instead, he just has her sit on his face. </p><p>Even while they’re like this, she’s at his mercy. All she can do is jerk her hips and squirm as his tongue unravels her. She tries to run away from the immense pleasure but he grips her thighs, holding her in place. Eventually, he moves his hands to her ass to give her more friction. The way she screams and trembles is the best thing. He has a bit of a cruel side; it’s a very small part of him. So, he doesn’t let her go. Even when her eyes are watery and she’s crying out his name. He keeps her right there long after she cums. </p><p>When he finally lets up, Lyanna’s face is red and her eyelashes are damp. Rhaegar thinks of reasking his earlier question. However, in her eyes, he can see that it’ll take a little more than that. </p><p>He smiles to himself. </p><p>“You should really see how good you look,” Rhaegar says, kissing her lips. “Come, I’ll show you.” He picks her up and carries her to his room. </p><p>“You’re sadistic,” Lyanna says, smiling lazily. </p><p>Rhaegar genuinely laughs. “Is it sadistic to make you have multiple orgasms?” </p><p>“Yes and no.” </p><p>He takes her to his walk-in closet, to the large floor mirror. “If only you were a good girl then you wouldn’t have to be punished this way.” He puts her down in front of the mirror, and then he helps her get on all fours; knees and elbows. </p><p>Lyanna glances at her reflection but clenches her eyes shut. Rhaegar starts off slow, drawing it out for them both. This is actually his least favorite position with her because he really enjoys seeing her reactions. She’s so expressive. With the mirror, however, he can drink in her expressions better. </p><p>If only she would actually look at the mirror. </p><p>“Lyanna,” Rhaegar says, fisting his hand in her hair. He tugs on her hair to make her lift her head. At the same time, he thrusts deeper. The face she makes is perfection. “Look at you.” He holds her there as he fucks her faster. “Look at how fucking good you look.” Tugging again, he leans forward and bites her earlobe before whispering, “You’re such a good girl,” he says, groaning in her ear. </p><p>The way her back is arched now allows her to feel him better. Lyanna moans loudly, her eyes watering again. </p><p>“Isn’t that right?” he asks. “Aren’t you a good girl?” </p><p>Lyanna nods frantically. “Y-yes...” her elbows give out from underneath her. </p><p>Rhaegar holds her by the neck with his other hand to keep her upright. He fucks her just like that, one hand tugging her hair, the other choking her. It’s as if she gets wetter with each thrust. She screams for him, saying everything he wants to hear and more, telling him how good he’s fucking her and how she’s a good girl, his good girl. Her words come out slurred as though she were drunk, the overstimulation getting the better of her. </p><p>And Rhaegar feels as though he were floating above the world. Lyanna’s walls clench around him every time she moans. Being inside her fills his head with the strangest of thoughts and fantasies; the sorts of things that he knows he won’t think of again once they’ve come off this high. </p><p>Even still, it’s scary. This feeling.</p><p>In the past, he could easily detach himself during sex, treating it as more as a duty rather than an indulgence. He tells himself it’s because he’s rusty these days, that once the thrill wears off he’ll revert back to being passive. So, he might as well enjoy it while he can. </p><p>Lyanna’s eyes roll into her skull, her breathing turning into rasps. Rhaegar let’s go of her neck and hair, laying her on the floor gently as he continues to move inside of her. She coughs, and he slows down, waiting to hear the safe word. </p><p>Surprisingly, Lyanna sits up on her elbows and stares at their reflections in the mirror, unabashedly. Even when she submits she still remains in control of herself. To be fair, she doesn’t even appear to be wholly present at the moment. He can recognize when someone is in headspace. She’s so blissed out that she’s fully wrapped up in the moment. </p><p>Rhaegar is only somewhat present because he’s ever mindful of her comfort. Unfortunately, he isn’t mindful enough not to cum inside of her. </p><p>It happened far too quickly. And it felt so good that he didn’t want to pull out. They’ve both been screened and Lyanna assures him she’s on the pill, but Rhaegar isn’t in a position where he can afford slips up of any kind. </p><p>As they lay on the floor of his closet, still riding the wave of post-release, Rhaegar thinks about how if he were to mistakenly get Lyanna pregnant that may very well solve his marriage issue. Once the high wears off, he mentally scolds himself for the insane thought. </p><p>After untying her hands, they have a bath together. He’s barely had time to clean them both before Lyanna is straddling him and sinking down on his cock. She's even tighter than she was before. With nothing else to prove, he lets her take full control. This time, she's at his mercy. </p><p>They take it slow, however, and Rhaegar can’t help but feel as if things have shifted between them. Lyanna stares into his eyes and he stares back into hers. It’s just passion, he tells himself. Ardent passion is often temporary. They’re in the metaphorical honeymoon phase that’s all. </p><p>Rhaegar mistakenly cums inside of her again, though. </p><p>. .  . </p><p>“Have you ever been to Meereen?” Rhaegar asks her.</p><p>It was during a random conversation about their athletic backgrounds that eventually led to the question. They’re having a late-night snack of cheese, figs, and wine in the kitchen. Lyanna brought her own clothes but she’s wearing his shirt and his briefs. Somehow this all feels right. </p><p>“No, never,” she says. “I’ve always wanted to see the pyramid, though.” </p><p>“I’m going there on business next week. I’d like it if you joined me. We’d be gone for three days.” </p><p>Lyanna doesn’t mask her excitement. “Just tell me the dates and what I need to pack.” She has a brilliant smile: it’s genuine and it reaches her eyes. </p><p>“We can discuss it further later.” He picks up a slice of fig, feeding it to her. </p><p>His father’s voice floats through his mind, reminding him that he has one month to find an acceptable wife. That means that his time with Lyanna will be cut short. He always knew the arrangement and their involvement would be temporary so it shouldn’t bother him. They hardly even know each other, too. It’ll be better for them to cut ties before that changes. </p><p>In a different world, one where his father never ruined Rickard Stark’s life, he and Lyanna-</p><p>Rhaegar stops himself. It does no good to speak on roads not taken.</p><hr/><p>“Would you feel better if I sucked your dick?” </p><p>Viserys considers it. He’s never one to turn down a good blowjob, and if it’s Ari doing it, he knows without a doubt that it’ll be a good blowjob. She looks so pretty tonight too with her full face done, and he really loves to have her suck him off while her face is done; he likes to see her makeup ruined. What can he say? The shit turns him on for some reason. </p><p>However, Viserys just isn’t in the mood. </p><p>Even if the engagement to Cersei will be a farce, he'll still have to do events with her for appearance's sake. He hopes once this is over his father will consider arranging him to marry Arianne. </p><p>Arianne would make a better wife for him. For starters, she’s more beautiful than Cersei in his opinion with her almond-shaped, brown eyes, olive skin, and buxom frame. Yeah, Cersei’s hot but her personality takes points off her looks. She’s also a major mood killer. And no one, outside of his mother, understands him the way Arianne does. She accepts his bisexuality meanwhile Viserys is certain Cersei has the same mindset as her cunt of a father. </p><p>“No, I just want to stay with you tonight,” he says, running his fingers through her long, wavy hair. They’re inside her bedroom at the apartment she’s not supposed to allow him in. But when have they ever abided by the rules their families have set in place? “Do you have class in the morning?” </p><p>“In the afternoon.” Arianne straddles him, the bedazzled cat on her crop top glittering under the light. Her entire room is pink, but not in a sickening way. It’s all coordinated and tasteful. Just like her. “I want to try it tonight,” she whispers, dragging a manicured fingered down his bare chest. </p><p>Viserys tries to think of the million things he wants her to try with him to figure out what exactly it is she wants to try this time. For someone so daring, Arianne is still innocent compared to him who has done a little bit of everything. In his defense, he had a pretty wild childhood; he loves to throw out that excuse to justify his usage of illegal substances. </p><p>“What?” he asks, kissing her neck. </p><p>“I want to try anal-” </p><p>“Arianne.” Someone says from outside her bedroom door. </p><p>They both recognize the voice. Viserys curses under his breath and Arianne hurriedly gets off of him. </p><p>“How in the fuck did he get in here?” Viserys asks, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Oberyn has a key.” </p><p>That’s not strange at all.</p><p>Viserys doesn’t bother putting his shirt on. The man knows them both well enough to know that they either just fucked, were about to, or were thinking about it. </p><p>Arianne goes and gets the door. “Uncle Oberyn, what did I tell you about calling before dropping in.” She hugs the man anyway. </p><p>Oberyn Martell stares at Viserys over his niece's shoulder. Viserys sneers at him. </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Oberyn says, his accent thick and liquid gold. “I was hoping I could borrow Viserys for a little bit. I promise it won’t take long.” He’s a tall, slender, and fit man with shoulder-length dark hair that frames his handsome face. His eyes are always smiling even when his mouth isn’t. </p><p>He’s hot as hell, and Viserys may have tried to fuck him a handful of times when he was still trying to figure out his sexuality. When he admitted it to Arianne she confessed that she crushed on her uncle when she was younger. </p><p>Yeah, they’re a little fucked up but everyone has their issues. </p><p>Viserys is curious to know what Oberyn wants. He assumed the man was here for Arianne. “What’s up?” He gets off the bed and walks to the door. </p><p>Oberyn has him step out into the living room. Arianne gives them privacy but Viserys knows she’s going to eavesdrop. </p><p>“I need your help locating the owner of this phone number,” Oberyn says, showing a screenshot of text messages on his phone. “This bastard has been harassing a friend of mine. I would like to find him and...speak to him.” </p><p>Viserys reads the message. “What a fucking cunt. This is definitely a guy for starters. I’d say late twenties, silver spoon, and...let’s see...his dick is definitely micro.” </p><p>Oberyn chuckles. “I thought the same. But I would like to know their full name or possibly their address.” </p><p>“Well, that’s clearly a burner number.” Viserys takes Oberyn’s phone and walks over to where his laptop is on the coffee table. He sits down and pops it open. “It’ll be harder to trace but I’ll see what I can do.” A pause. “The way this guy texts makes me think he’s not opposed to getting his hands dirty. Your friend may be in serious trouble…” </p><p>“Once again, we are on the same page.” Oberyn sits down on the loveseat, his expression grim. “This bastard has broken into her apartment. Elia and I even suspect that he’s been inside of her apartment while she slept.” </p><p>Viserys stops typing and stares at Oberyn. This is some real live creep shit. “What?” </p><p>Oberyn looks uneasy which is uncharacteristic for the man. “I took a look at her apartment after the second incident. There was a gift for her.” </p><p>“What was the gift?” </p><p>“A photo of her sleeping.” Oberyn’s brows pinch. “I found a hidden camera in her bedroom as well. This man has been watching her for Seven knows how long and she had no clue. Elia and I are reluctant to tell her even now.” He’s pissed. Viserys can hear it in his voice. “So the photo could’ve been taken from that camera but my gut tells me that this person has been inside of her apartment before on several occasions and watched her sleep.” </p><p>“Holy fuck.” Viserys actually feels sick. He’s far from an upstanding citizen but he has his limits. “Well,” he says, keying in his passcode for the software he uses. “Let’s see if we can find this sick fuck.” He smiles. “I’d love to have a talk with him as well.” </p><p>It’s been a while since he’s had fun torturing someone. </p><p>Viserys puts the number in. "What's your friend's name?" he asks. "If anyone has used this software to get sensitive information on her, I can trace them that way, too." </p><p>Oberyn lifts an eyebrow. "I knew you were exceptional at this but I didn't know you could hack the hacker." He chuckled. </p><p>"Of fucking course I can." Viserys allows himself to be smug. "I developed the software. Now, name?" </p><p>"Lyanna Stark." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is going to be getting into some thangggs. R/L in Meereen and other things! Thanks for reading. Please drop a comment if you enjoyed it &lt;3 </p><p>also:<br/>In this AU Aerys has never raped Rhaella. He’s cheated, yelled at her, and they’ve physically fought each other when they were younger. Aside from nasty comments and being mean to each other, that’s the extent of their past abusive relationship; it was mutually abusive. But things are much better now that they’re older.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Curtain Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaime ducks low, barely missing a highball glass of whiskey to the head. </p><p>It hits the portrait of their grandparents that’s hanging on the paneled wall behind him. Thankfully their father isn’t home to witness what’s occurring in his precious library. </p><p>Glass and amber liquid spilling all around him, Jaime sucks his teeth and chuckles. He knew Cersei would react this way to the news of her potential engagement to Viserys Targaryen, but could she at least be mindful of his suit? </p><p>Dusting off his sleeves, Jaime sighs. “Father has yet to agree to it,” he says. “Don’t go blowing a gasket-” </p><p>“Damn him!” Cersei shouts, picking up the whiskey decanter and drinking straight from it. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand in a very unladylike manner that makes Jaime grimace. “And damn you! Why didn’t you speak on my behalf?” </p><p>“I trie-” </p><p>“You’re useless, Jaime! You’re literally the other half of me yet at every turn you fail to defend me. Where were you when Rhaegar publicly shamed me by calling off our engagement? You know how much it means to me to be Rhaegar’s wife and yet it’s as if you’re working to keep us apart!” </p><p>All the articles that hint at Cersei being a tad unhinged are wrong. His twin sister is fucking bonkers, and while it used to be attractive for some strange reason, he now finds her to be repulsive and pitifully comical. </p><p>She’s been obsessed with Rhaegar since they were teenagers and beautiful Rhaegar has always treated her as though she were another one of his many fans. </p><p>Well, she is, isn’t she? </p><p>Shrugging, Jaime stuffs his hands in his pockets. “You can’t force yourself on a man who isn’t interested, Cersei. Don’t you know anything about consent?” He steps up to her, leaning forward so that his next words brush against her ear. “Then again, you’ve always taken what you’ve wanted. Don’t you remember the time you wanted me?” </p><p>Cersei shoves him away. “Go to hell, Jaime. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She flips her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, the bone-straight strands falling like a gold cape down her back. “The only interesting thing about you is that you’re my splitting image. Otherwise, you’re as appealing as a Flea Bottom rat.” </p><p>“I’ll remember that the next time you’re on your knees sucking this Flea Bott-” </p><p>“Not another word,” Cersei says through her teeth. She tightens her grip in his dress shirt collar, tugging his face closer to hers. Her green eyes are as mean as a viper’s. “Make yourself useful and look up someone for me.” </p><p>“You insult me now you want me to help you. Classic Cersei.” Grabbing her hand, he snatches it off his collar. “Ask Tyrion. He’s dying to appease you.” </p><p>Cersei rolls her eyes. “Tyrion’s been boring ever since that woman accepted Father’s bribe and skipped town.” She puts her arms around Jaime’s neck. “There was a young woman at the club with Rhaegar the other night. I want her name. I already have the camera footage pulled up with a clear image of her face.” She drags her hands down his arms slowly. “All you have to do is perform your magic and find her for me.” </p><p>Getting an idea, Jaime smiles. “Let’s see this woman who was able to capture and hold Rhaegar’s attention.” He won't fold to Cersei's' will easily this time. </p><p>“Oh please! She’s just some escort whore.” </p><p>“Then why be bothered by her?” </p><p>Ignoring him, Cersei takes out her phone to find the picture she’s more than likely analyzed for hours already. By now she’s torn the woman’s appearance apart in an attempt to make her feel better about herself. </p><p>Jaime doesn’t know why she’s obsessed over Rhaegar but he supposes they both have an unhealthy interest in the Targaryens. He used to spend a lot of his high school years hanging around the Targaryen estate hoping to catch a glimpse of Rhaella. Sometimes he still drops by just to see her. </p><p>“She’s nothing compared to me,” Cersei says as she holds up her phone for him. </p><p>Regarding the woman, Jaime tilts his head. “But she is beautiful. Even you have to admit it, sister.” Dark hair, sharp grey eyes, and a nice frame. “She has this wild look about her. I can see the appeal.” The longer he looks at her, the more familiar her face becomes. “Send the picture to me. I will track her down for you.” </p><p>Suspecting nothing, Cersei smiles. “Make it quick. I’d like to have a word with her.” </p><p>“You know you’re forbidden from interacting with anyone tied to Rhaegar while he isn’t present...” </p><p>“But she doesn’t know that.” </p><p>Cersei flips her hair in his face as she strides off, her heels clicking on the polished floor. Long after she’s out of the study, Jaime continues smiling. </p><p>The truth is, he already knows who the woman is. Lyanna Stark, forgotten heiress of the crumbling Stark estate, a fine jockey and fencer, and best friend to Elia Martell. Jaime knows all of this because, unlike his sister on her high horse, he pays attention to the people in or near their social circles. Also because he saw Lyanna in a tournament many years ago and followed her career in hopes that she would fence professionally but that doesn't seem to be the case.</p><p>If Cersei approaches Lyanna he doubts she’ll be able to shake the Stark woman as easily as she’s done people in the past. This could be interesting.</p><hr/><p>“I hope you don’t mind,” Rhaegar says, smiling over the screen of his laptop, light touching his face. “But I have a meeting as soon as we land so I have to brush up…” </p><p>A quick look at the private jet’s cozy interior and its amenities have Lyanna thinking that she can easily find other ways to busy herself while Rhaegar works. She tells him that she doesn’t mind at all, and puts her Airpods in and listens to music while she plays Cyvasse on her phone. The days leading up to this trip, she was bubbling with excitement and even a little anxiety. </p><p>Lyanna has only traveled out of the country once with someone who wasn’t family or a close friend. That person was her ex-boyfriend and that trip had been a nightmare. Everything that could’ve gone wrong went wrong, they argued at every turn, and she believes he cheated on her while they were there but he won’t own up to it even after they’ve split. </p><p>However, this trip is different.</p><p>Rhaegar specifically brought her along for her company so she doesn’t have to worry about being abandoned every night while he thinks she’s asleep, and he invited her to join him. She didn’t have to pester him for months until he finally agreed. </p><p>The bitterness in Lyanna’s heart fades away. She won’t waste any more time thinking about that asshole, especially not when she’s with Rhaegar. </p><p>They’re set for a six-hour flight to Meereen. It would’ve been double that had they been flying with a commercial airline. </p><p>Lyanna has never flown private before so she had a bit of a doe-eyed moment during the brief tour of the plane. It’s literally a flying suite. There are four main cabins and one consists of a bedroom complete with a private bathroom. The cabin they're in has a lounge chair, and the seats are big and comfy.</p><p>A gourmet chef is currently preparing their dinner and Arthur is in his personal cabin resting. She didn’t see the man board but Rhaegar said that he always goes into the plane first for a security check. She found it strange that Rhaegar’s business partner also acts as his head of security.</p><p>There are other security guards traveling with them; they’re in the cabin closest to where the Captain is. She thinks she might’ve counted six in total. Usually, a person has one or two bodyguards, but Rhaegar has a small unit with him. </p><p>Well, he’s an important man, she reasons. She imagines there have been abduction attempts in the past. Perhaps even assassination attempts. </p><p>Okay, that’s enough thinking for now. </p><p>Lyanna doesn’t want to work herself into a bundle of nerves. She pauses her game of Cyvasse and pulls out an electronic tablet that came with the plane to find a film to watch. They offer so many titles for free that she spends a good deal of time trying to decide on what to watch. </p><p>Eventually, she decides on a movie she used to watch with her brother Benjen when they were younger. Speaking of Benjen, he’s the only person aside from Elia who knows that she’s going to be in Meereen for three days. They’re the only two people who won’t pester her too much about her whereabouts as long as she checks in with them occasionally. </p><p>As the opening credits play, Lyanna glances up at Rhaegar. </p><p>He’s immersed in his work, a tight pinch in between his brows as he skims his eyes over something. She smiles and looks away quickly when he catches her gaze. She doesn’t want to disturb him so she focuses her attention on the movie. </p><p>It’s a coming of age story about a group of boys growing up in Flea Bottom. Each boy grows up to pursue different paths that somehow lead them back to one another. </p><p>Lyanna used to love this movie but now she finds the man across from her to be more interesting than the antics of the children. Rhaegar isn’t even doing or saying anything yet she keeps looking at him. He’s quite handsome when he’s concentrating. Well, he’s handsome when he’s doing anything. </p><p>Talking, laughing, eating, fucking. Rhaegar always looks perfect. </p><p>He catches her staring. He says something but she can’t hear him because of her headphones. She removes them and he repeats himself. </p><p>“What are you watching?” he asks. </p><p>“No Place Like Home.” </p><p>Rhaegar raises a brow. “Is that a new release?” </p><p>Lyanna’s mouth drops. “You’ve never heard of this film? It’s like a childhood classic.” </p><p>“I didn’t watch a lot of films or television growing up.” He smirks. “You must also remember that I’m older than you so I doubt I would’ve watched it either way.” </p><p>“Do you ever go to the old cinema? They sometimes show older movies during the weekdays.” </p><p>Rhaegar shakes his head. </p><p>Growing curious, Lyanna sets the tablet aside. “So, what did you do for entertainment as a child?” she asks, realizing that she doesn’t really know much about him. </p><p>“I was either in the library reading everything I could get my hands on or I was learning Water Dancing or fencing.” </p><p>“As a child?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Lyanna was running in the woods, climbing trees, and catching frogs as a child. She didn’t start horse riding and fencing until she was much older. But it looks like she just discovered something that they have in common. </p><p>“Did you enter into any fencing tournaments?” </p><p>“Yes, but never on a grand scale. Not after…” Rhaegar looks at his laptop screen then back at Lyanna. “When I was fourteen my opponent’s saber was replaced with a real blade. It was an attempt on my life.” </p><p>“I’m...forgive me for bringing it up.” </p><p>“No, it’s fine. I stopped fencing competitively after that. What about you? You used to be an athlete, right?” </p><p>“How do you know that?” </p><p>Closing his laptop, he says, “You have the body of an athlete so I assumed. Am I wrong?” </p><p>“No. Actually, I used to fence, too.” Rhaegar puts his laptop away and Lyanna shakes her head. “Oh, I didn’t mean to disturb you. We don’t have to tal-” </p><p>“I’m all caught up with work. When did you quit fencing?” </p><p>In truth, Lyanna has never really quit fencing. It’s always going to be something that she’s interested in, and she practices her footwork and spars every chance she gets; which has been rare these days. </p><p>She learns that Rhaegar and Arthur fenced together for the academy they attended and still have friendly matches every now and then. The conversation delves further into their preferred sports to participate in or just admire from afar. Lyanna confesses her love for wrestling despite how fake and cheesy it is, and Rhaegar prefers basketball over baseball, finding the latter to be sleep-inducing. </p><p>Somehow the conversation about sports branches off into a discussion about their university experiences. </p><p>“I went for business management, of course,” Rhaegar says. Dinner has been served and they’re waiting for their food to cool down. “My father chose my major but I had some leeway with my minor. What did you study?” </p><p>“I have a degree in Biology..” </p><p>Rhaegar raises a fine brown. “That’s impressive. What do you want to do with that?” </p><p>“I want to be a veterinarian.” </p><p>“Have a love for animals then?” </p><p>“Oh, I adore animals.” Lyanna stares at her plate, at the lobster she’s about to dig into. “I suppose that’s hypocritical of me, all things considered.” She laughs nervously. </p><p>“I’m not judging. I like animals as well but I do love a good steak, too.” He samples his lobster, giving a slight nod of approval at the taste. “Do you hope to open your own business someday?” </p><p>“That’s the plan.” </p><p>He stares at her for a few moments, his eyes thoughtful. “Well, I wish you the best, of course. I don’t want to overstep, but I hope you’ve started a business fund…” </p><p>“I’m getting to it.” Lyanna has it on her long to-do list. She still has to apply for a Vet college. But enough about her. “What did you minor in?” He got to poke around into her business so now it’s her turn to do her own poking. </p><p>“There aren’t a lot of people who are privy to that knowledge,” he says, taking a sip of wine coolly. “But you are one of the few who have actually signed an NDA so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you….” </p><p>Lyanna rolls her eyes playfully. “Is it something embarrassing?” But what could that even be? “And are you going to hold that NDA over my head?” </p><p>“Music,” he says, disregarding her second question entirely.  </p><p>No, not embarrassing at all. Just startling. Lyanna has never heard anything about Rhaegar being musically inclined or tied to music in any way. There’s so much she wants to ask him, but the lobster smells divine and she’s hungry. Later, she decides. If he’s open to it that is. </p><p>As it turns out, Rhaegar is open to sharing more about his interests with her. She’s mindful to never overstep or pry too much. She takes what he gives her, and is sure to give the same amount in return to maintain a balance. Bit by bit she’s learning more about the mysterious man, but even still she suspects there are truths she’ll never be allowed to know. Which is fine. They agreed to not share too much or ask too much, after all. </p><p>“I’d prefer not to disclose too much about my musical studies,” Rhaegar says. Their empty plates are being taken away by the chef. “Care for dessert?” </p><p>“I couldn’t eat another bite. No, thank you.” </p><p>Rhaegar nods at the chef letting him know that they no longer require his service. Then he returns his attention to Lyanna. “Do you have a preferred music genre?” he asks. </p><p>“I like indie and its sub-genres. Like indie rock and pop. Dream Pop is pretty neat, too.” </p><p>“I prefer indie as well.” </p><p>Hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia, Lyanna smiles to herself. “In Uni, there was this one song I listened to all the time. I was disappointed to learn that the artist only released that one song and had no plans of furthering his music career.” She sighs. “I couldn’t even find his social media or anything. He was like a ghost.” </p><p>Rhaegar shifts in his seat. “What was the song?”</p><p>“Oldstones. It was a rewrite of the popular folk song. You know the one, Jenny of Oldstones.” </p><p>“Yes, I’m familiar with that song.” He stares at Lyanna, his expression unreadable. “So, you...you enjoyed this rendition quite a bit then?” </p><p>“Oh, I loved it. I still do. I listen to it a lot. The singer’s voice...he has a true gift. I hope he’ll release more.” </p><p>“You never know. He may.” </p><p>“I’m subscribed to him so if he does, I’m going to jump on it.” She laughs. Noticing the slight frown on Rhaegar’s face, she decides to change the subject. “So, you’ve never watched <em>No Place Like Home</em> and we have several hours left on our flight…” </p><p>Catching on, he says, “There’s a television in the bedroom. We can watch it there.” </p><p>Feeling victorious, Lyanna grins. “I promise you you’re going to love it.” </p><p>Initially, Lyanna assumed Rhaegar would make a move on her and ignore the movie entirely but she’s pleasantly surprised to see him engrossed in it. She ends up falling asleep halfway through the movie; a full stomach, a comfy bed, and a warm body beside her are to blame. When she wakes up, the credits are rolling and Rhaegar is pulling the comforter over them. </p><p>“You were right,” he whispers. “I did love it.” </p><p>Lyanna mumbles something unintelligible and he laughs. </p><hr/><p>Since the plane ride to Meereen went smoothly, Lyanna thought that was a good omen for how their trip would play out. But she definitely got ahead of herself. </p><p>As soon as they land, Rhaegar sends her to where they’ll be staying in a separate car along with four of his guards while he and Arthur take another car to their business meeting. She’s not too bothered by that because he warned her that he had a meeting as soon as they arrived. </p><p>What annoys her is how the guards silently follow her around the villa as the head of hospitality gives her a tour. Do they think she’s going to run off? Or do they think the harmless guide is going to harm her? Either way, Lyanna isn’t a fan of feeling suffocated and that’s how the guards are making her feel. </p><p>She focuses on the beautiful villa to ignore their presence. </p><p>From where the villa is situated on one of the many, verdant hills in the populous city, they have a great view of the pyramid, the spice market, and the Ghiscari temple with its golden, domed roof. Meereen is a beautiful city, and to this day it remains one of the largest and successful cities in Essos. However, there is an ugly history to take into consideration. Meereen was once a slave empire. There are several memorials around the city that she wants to visit so that she can pay her respects. </p><p>The two-story villa has mosaic floors, Meereenese columns, and arched doorways and windows. One side of the second floor is completely open with only thin, purple curtains separating inside from outside. There’s a large pool beyond those curtains, with potted ferns and lounge chairs around it. The sun seems to hit perfectly out there. </p><p>Lyanna knows she’ll be taking a lot of pictures by the pool.</p><p>In the master’s bedroom, the walls, curtains, bedsheets, and furniture are impeccably white. There is a fruit basket and a basket full of other goodies waiting for her on the bed. </p><p>“This package contains a map of the city along with a list of popular tourist sites, places to eat and shop, and a schedule for city tours.” The guide hands Lyanna a thick white envelope. “As I am sure you know, in Meereen we still use <em>honor</em> for currency. Mr. Targaryen has had enough converted for you. This should cover your first day.” </p><p>The thickness of the envelope lets her know that Rhaegar is actually giving her enough for the full three days instead of just one day. That man. Does he think she blows through money that easily?</p><p>“Thank you, sir," she says. </p><p>“Anything for our honored guests.” </p><p>After their luggage is brought up, Lyanna thanks the guide again for his assistance and she gives him a hefty tip before he departs. The guards have backed off a bit but she knows when she leaves the villa they’ll be with her. </p><p>Lyanna washes up first then she changes into something comfortable; a peach, spaghetti-strapped maxi dress with a deep cut in the back. Elia and Benjen already know that they landed safely, but she sends them a selfie of herself standing by the pool for added reassurance. </p><p>“Do you know when Rhaegar and Arthur will be done?” she asks one of the guards. </p><p>“No,” he says. </p><p>Lyanna wishes the guide was still here. Isn’t that what he’s supposed to do? Guide her? These four aren’t the kind of company she wants while visiting a place like Meereen. But she doesn’t have a choice. Besides, this is a business trip for Rhaegar, not a couple’s vacation for them. She has to get used to his absence. </p><p>Even though she’s packed more than enough outfits for her stay here she supposes it wouldn’t hurt to look for more options. Besides, she was given more than enough money to spend. </p><p>“Well,” Lyanna says, “I want to go shopping. Who’s driving?” </p><p>Two guards volunteer to accompany her while the other two stay at the villa. </p><p>Today the weather in Meereen is mild with clear blue skies and a very low chance of rain. It’s not as hot as she thought it would be but from a look at the weather forecast for the next few days, that’s going to change. </p><p>During the ride to the shopping center, Lyanna reads over the brochures she was given. There are so many things to do here and she wants to do all of them even though she knows she won’t have the time. She'll just make the most of the trip. </p><hr/><p>“You look like a guilt-ridden husband,” Arthur jokes as they’re riding up to the villa late that night. </p><p>Their business meeting lasted much longer than either of them anticipated, turning into a venture around the city to check out various construction sites for their business expansion. Rhaegar sent Lyanna a text to let her know that he would be back later and he made sure dinner was prepared for her, but he can’t help but feel guilty. </p><p>Which is why they made a stop at a high-end floral shop. </p><p>Rhaegar chuckles and glances down at the box of winter roses. “Will this gesture give her the wrong idea?” he asks, genuinely curious. </p><p>“You’ve always been a gentleman, Rhaegar. Even with Cersei. Although I can’t say for sure if Lyanna will get the wrong idea or not. I haven’t been around her enough.” </p><p>“I asked her to come on this trip because I wanted her company. I didn’t ask her so that she could keep my bed warm every night.” </p><p>“Am I not good enough company?” Arthur asks, laughing. </p><p>“If you could, you’d trade me out for Ms. Martell the first chance you got.” </p><p>Arthur makes no comment in response but his silence says more than enough. Instead, he changes the subject. “I hate to bring this up now but Steffan Baratheon has sent over a list of potential candidates for marriage.” </p><p>Something feels so wrong about this method though he’s always known this was how it would go. People like him aren’t allotted the same dating opportunities as most people. Everything is handled like a business deal, even something as intimate as dating and marriage. They want him to examine these women thoroughly as though they were cars or property. </p><p>“I know it’s not ideal,” Arthur says with a sigh. “Honestly, I find it degrading.” </p><p>“The worst part is that the women won’t think of it that way because their parents have convinced them that this is how it’s done. All they want to do is appear 'worthy' in my eyes." </p><p>“Have you considered a different way?” </p><p>“I’m still brainstorming.” </p><p>Arthur parks the car outside the villa. He looks over at Rhaegar. “Well, in the meantime, you should go make things right with your woman.” He chuckles. </p><p>Rhaegar doesn’t like the way hearing “your woman” makes him feel. She isn’t his woman. She’s his...she’s his lover?</p><p>Why bother with titles on a temporary relationship? They are just too people using the other for different things. He’s a source of income and luxury for her and she’s a source of companionship and pleasure for him. He shouldn’t make it more than what it is. </p><p>As he’s walking up the marble stairs to the master’s bedroom, he glances down at the box of flowers. This gift isn’t just to pacify any annoyance she may have with him. During the plane ride, Rhaegar met a fan of his music for the first time. So, the flowers are actually to show his gratitude. </p><p>When he released that song it was his way of venting, rebelling even. His father “allowed” him to minor in music as a way to keep him compliant, but the man has never fully supported talk of making a career out of it. He’s always been transparent about his desire for Rhaegar to take over the family and nothing more. </p><p>Rhaegar no longer has dreams of being a musician, though. Now it’s just a hobby for him. He used to think he would despise working for his family but that isn’t the case whatsoever. Working for his family, being directly involved in his family’s continued success and longevity, is actually quite rewarding and satisfying. </p><p>Still, he’s thankful to Lyanna for listening to him. </p><p>She’s laying on top of the covers fast asleep when he enters the room, moonlight from the open window casting a blue glow on her skin. It’s a pity he didn’t get to see her peach dress in the daylight. </p><p>The way it hugs her body and the deep cut in the back—he pulls his eyes away. He shouldn’t ogle her, especially not while she’s sleeping. He shouldn’t disturb her at all. He should just put the flowers on the bedside table and let Lyanna sleep. </p><p>Rhaegar puts the box of flowers on the bedside table, but he doesn’t let Lyanna sleep.</p><p>How could he? She looks too damn good right now. </p><p>“Lyanna,” he says, whispering into her ear as he lightly skims the tips of his fingers down her back. </p><p>Lyanna’s eyes flutter open, a visible shiver passing through her. At the sight of him, she smiles drowsily. “Hey,” she says, her voice thick with sleep. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>Stretching her arms, she rolls over on her back. Her hair is tousled, the straps on her dress are down, and the way she’s arching her back as she continues to stretch is tantalizing.</p><p>Rhaegar begins to wonder if the actions are sexy or if he’s easily aroused by anything Lyanna does. She probably has no idea how spellbinding she is which makes her all the more attractive to him. </p><p>Before his mind fully registers the action, Rhaegar leans down and kisses her. Softly at first, dragging his hand down her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts to rest on her stomach. As the kiss deepens, evolving from something safe and chaste to a firestarter in a matter of seconds, he drags his hands lower. He brushes his hand over her print and her body rises in response, earning for more of his touch. </p><p>Rhaegar considers teasing her, but Lyanna isn’t a woman who enjoys being toyed with when she truly wants something. She sits up and touches the growing bulge in his pants, putting all end to teasing and pretense. </p><p>“You woke me up,” Lyanna says as she sits up fully and pulls her dress down to her hips. “You better had a good reason for that.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have disturbed your rest otherwise,” he replies, unbuttoning his shirt. “Do you think I’m an impulsive man?” He definitely started all of this on impulse. </p><p>Lyanna lifts her legs and pulls the dress off fully, letting it fall on the bed out of sight. She lays on her back, her beautiful naked body glowing beneath the moonlight. “Let’s see then.” </p><p>She’s always challenging him as though she were trying to get a rise out of him. Or maybe that’s just the kind of person she is. She doesn’t bend to anyone’s will easily. Willful, that’s what she is. </p><p>After undressing, he gets on the bed and makes a move to get between her legs. But Lyanna places her hands on his shoulders and switches their positions so that she’s on top. Of course, Rhaegar has zero complaints about that. He likes a woman on top as much as he likes to be on top. Does it matter, though? Does it matter who lies where or who does what? </p><p>As long as the chemistry is there and both parties are agreeable and comfortable, pleasure should just be enjoyed not contemplated. </p><p>There’s still sluggishness in Lyanna’s bones so her movements are slow and drawn out as she rides him, setting the tone for sensual fucking rather than the fast-paced fucking they’ve been having. The little gasps and moans she makes do strange things to him; make him think even stranger things. This happens every time he's with her. </p><p>How easy would all of this be if he could just alter their current arrangement and have Lyanna be his wife?</p><p>If she stuck to the contract for five years at the very least and provided him with an heir they could divorce and she’d be set for the remainder of her life. She could go on to be with whomever she desires and do whatever she desires. No. He's lying. He wouldn't give her up that easily. </p><p>Lyanna drags her nails down his chest as she rolls her hips, her moans growing louder. It’s as if she’s staking her claim on him, marking what she deems hers. She’s so wet and tight and warm that he never wants to leave her. Closing his eyes, Rhaegar tries to lose himself in the moment to combat his disturbing thoughts. But the more he lets go, the more his thoughts escape his control. </p><p>His father only wants a legitimate heir from a family who doesn’t have enough power to be a major threat to them in the future. Haven’t they’ve already proven that the Starks don’t have a strong enough backbone to compete with them? </p><p>Rickard Stark is not Tywin Lannister. The man is sensible, not greedy. </p><p>The more Rhaegar thinks about it, the more it feels like the best solution. And the way Lyanna is moving on top of him and whispering his name only fuels his wild thoughts. </p><p>Gods, she’s truly driving him mad. </p><p>She finds her own pleasure first, her body sagging against his as she whimpers and sighs. Rhaegar moves on top of her and finishes quickly. He holds her close to him as he catches his breath. With the haze of lust dispersing, he can see clearer now. </p><p>He can’t make that sort of arrangement with Lyanna. </p><p>It’d be wrong, wouldn’t it? </p><p>Only if she's against the idea…</p><p>No, no he can’t. </p><p>Rhaegar dismisses the thought entirely. He’ll just have to suck it up, find a woman who he at least tolerates, and marry her for the good of his family. Perhaps in time they’ll fall in love and be happy. If he wasn’t around anyone he’d let out a bitter laugh. </p><p>Love. It’s nothing but a word and words are wind. Isn't that what she's always telling him? </p><p>“What’s in the box?” Lyanna asks, getting back in bed. She went to wash up and is now wearing his undershirt. She seems to like wearing his clothes. </p><p>Rhaegar turns on the lamp. “A gift for you.” He picks up the box and hands it to her. </p><p>Lyanna smiles down at the box. She opens it and her smile fades. </p><p>“I should’ve made sure if you had any allergies or dislike of flowers beforehand. Forgive me.” </p><p>“No, I love flowers,” Lyanna says. She carefully touches one of the roses. “Winter roses are actually my favorite. How did you know?” Lifting her head, she eyes him warily. </p><p>That’s an odd reaction, he thinks. She almost seems suspicious of him. </p><p>“Your handle is ‘bluerosez’,” he says. “These were the only blue roses in stock at the moment. I assure you that I’m not stalking you or anything.” He chuckles good-naturedly. </p><p>Lyanna laughs but it sounds off. “Of course not. Sorry. I’m just...anyway. These are beautiful. Thank you, Rhaegar.” </p><p>“Lyanna, if I overstepped in any way. Please let me know.” </p><p>“No, seriously. This is fine. I just…I’m just paranoid these days.” </p><p>Rhaegar sees how visibly upset she is despite her smiles and laughter. He’s seen the comments she receives on OnlyFans so it isn’t difficult to believe that someone is probably harassing her on the site. </p><p>“Ardent admirers?” he asks, testing the waters.  </p><p>“Admirer,” she replies. Lyanna closes the box of flowers. “Thank you again. I’m going to go shower.” </p><p>Well, it appears she isn’t open to discussing the matter further with him which can mean she deems the topic unimportant or she doesn’t want him involved for whatever reason. He shouldn’t pry and push her, he thinks. That’ll just irritate her and will make him look no better than whoever it is that’s causing her this paranoia. </p><p>Perhaps with time, she’ll feel comfortable enough to tell him about this ardent admirer of hers. </p><hr/><p>Following a big breakfast on the villa’s balcony, Rhaegar and Lyanna go on a skyline tour of the city via helicopter. Lyanna likes to think her performance last night is the reason why Rhaegar made sure he set aside some time for her before he had to run off for yet another meeting. That, and the risque romper she chose to wear for the day. </p><p>It’s a turquoise, lace-trimmed romper that stops well over her knees and has her back and arms out. For accessories, she chose ivory fringe beaded earrings that dangle and a matching ankle bracelet. Several times, Rhaegar has touched the small of her back or tucked her hair behind her ear for seemingly no reason at all. He can’t keep his hands off of her.  </p><p>Lyanna is definitely loving the attention. She never thought he’d be the affectionate type but she’s learning that Rhaegar is full of surprises. </p><p>The aerial tour covers twenty-five miles, giving them a birds-eye view of the city with the pyramid being the main focus. Lyanna records a cool video that she sadly can’t post because no one, aside from the two people she’s told, can know that she’s in Meereen. The video will just be for herself then. </p><p>She takes several pictures as well and sends a couple to Elia who is making her jealousy known with funny reaction images. Lyanna promises the woman that one day they’ll come here on a girl’s trip because Meereen is definitely the kind of city that one should visit on numerous occasions. </p><p>“The water is so blue,” Lyanna says as they're flying over the beach, blushing at how dumb that probably sounds. “Compared to King’s Landing.” </p><p>“King’s Landing isn’t known for its pretty water,” Rhaegar says, wearing a ghost of a smile. </p><p>“Or it’s beautiful scenery.” </p><p>“It has its charm.” </p><p>Lyanna knows that. It’s just that compared to King’s Landing Meereen is already a thousand times better. It’s always like that, though, isn’t it? The place you’ve been all of your life seems terrible compared to a new place. </p><p>The pilot announces that they’re nearing the pyramid and that he’ll take them as low as he can so that they can see it closer. Leaning over in her seat, Lyanna gets her phone ready. </p><p>According to the pilot, the pyramid stands at 146.5 meters and is considered one of the <em>Eight Wonders of the World</em>. There are three main parts of the structure with the lower part serving as a tomb. Well, it used to be a tomb before men and women under the guise of exploration and education raided those tombs and put the remains on display in museums. Meereenese noblemen used to call the pyramid their home. There was also a time when a young queen resided in the pyramid. </p><p>“Can you tell me more about the young queen?” Lyanna asks after taking several pictures. “The history books never name her or ever go into detail about her reign.” </p><p>“That’s because much isn’t known,” Rhaegar says. “I’ve done my own research and the most I’ve discovered was that she was fourteen-” </p><p>Lyanna’s mouth drops open. “Fourteen?” </p><p>“Yes. Fourteen. She conquered the city with a host of ex-slaves, and freed the slaves here and abolished the practice altogether during her rule. I’m told that she stayed in Meereen for a few years before leaving to be never heard from again.” </p><p>That saddens Lyanna. Such a great person deserves to be in the pages of history, not the dirty old men who get credit for massacring people. She bets during that period the young queen had more enemies than allies so all of her achievements were never documented. </p><p>Lyanna mentions this to Rhaegar. </p><p>He nods. “I agree. The only reason we know what we know about her now is because of a little scribe she kept with her.” </p><p>“A little scribe?”  </p><p>“A girl of nine.” </p><p>“Damn. Ancient children were really getting things done.” </p><p>Rhaegar laughs heartily. </p><p>Lyanna looks out the window again. She’s disappointed that they’ve already passed the pyramid. She was hoping to get closer and actually walk through it. </p><p>“Can we go to the pyramid?” </p><p>“The inside has been closed permanently,” the pilot says. “The protests went on for years. The locals still believe the pyramid is sacred.” </p><p>“Oh, I know,” Lyanna says. She’s been reading up on it. “I just wanted to see it up close and pay my respects.” </p><p>There’s a memorial at the base of the pyramid for the slaves who built it as well as the countless lives that have been cruelly taken away during various uprisings. The city didn’t become this way overnight. It took decades, no centuries for Meereen to become livable for all people. The reform it’s gone through is quite impressive, and it all began with the young queen who doesn't even have a memorial here in her honor. But Lyanna read that the citizens are trying to get one built for her in the main square. </p><p>They meet up with Arthur after the helicopter tour is over then the three of them head to the pyramid. Lyanna doesn’t take any pictures in front of it nor does she take a cute selfie. She just hands the men incense and they burn them together. </p><p>“We’ve never done this,” Rhaegar admits as they’re walking back to the car. “Arthur and I have been to Meereen countless times and we’ve never come to the pyramid.” </p><p>“Shame on you both,” Lyanna playfully scolds. “Have you two ever had any actual fun in the cities you visit for work?” </p><p>Rhaegar opens the door for her and she gets in. He slides in behind her. Arthur sits in the passenger seat while one of the guards drives them. </p><p>“Fun?” Arthur says. “What’s that?” </p><p>“I don’t believe I’ve heard of it before,” Rhaegar replies. “It sounds like some sort of food.” </p><p>Lyanna has to still her hand. She wants to smack them both across the head the way she does her brothers. “You two should be comedians rather than businessmen.” </p><p>Rhaegar takes her hand and kisses the back of it. “What are you in the mood for lunch?” he asks. </p><p>If his goal was to placate her it worked. </p><p>“I’m not really hungry after that big breakfast.” </p><p>“We’ll return to the villa then,” Rhaegar says to the driver. “I’d like to rest before the banquet tonight. They tend to be draining.” </p><p>“You say that about all social events,” says Arthur. </p><p>“And you’re no better, Arthur…” </p><p>Lyanna listens to the two men go back and forth. It’s as if no one else is in the car with them. She wonders how long they’ve been friends. They act more like brothers, honestly. One could even go so far as to say they bicker like an old married couple. She catches herself smiling while listening to them.</p><p>She wants to know more about Rhaegar’s life and his interactions with the people around him. How does he treat his parents or his brother? How does he treat his employees and colleagues outside of Arthur? </p><p>She wants to know his favorite food, color, and how he takes his coffee if he drinks it. She wants to know about his past relationships, too, even though she wouldn’t dare ask him about them.</p><p>She agreed to keep their personal lives out of this yet she’s the one who constantly wants to blur the lines. That’s only setting herself up for a world of heartbreak in the future. </p><p>Something in her bones tells her that she won’t walk away from this arrangement unscathed. </p><p>. . . </p><p>Back at the villa, Lyanna, and Rhaegar go for a dip in the pool. Rhaegar wanted to nap but she convinced him—with the help of her leopard print bikini—that swimming was far better than a nap right now. She’s surprised when he steps out in nothing but red, short-cut swim shorts, showing off his muscular thighs and toned legs. She was certain he would keep his back covered to keep her from asking questions about his tattoo. </p><p>Even with the tattoo on display, Lyanna isn’t going to ask about it. Elia warned her to mind her business on the subject, and that’s what Lyanna is going to do. </p><p>They swim around a little and even race. Rhaegar wins, but only because his arms are longer than hers. But she comes close enough. To celebrate his victory, Rhaegar wraps his arms around her and kisses her. He’s so strong, she thinks as he holds her. </p><p>Playfully, Lyanna splashes water in Rhaegar’s face. “You definitely cheated!” she says, swimming away from him. </p><p>Rhaegar gives chase just as she wanted. “I did no such thing. I’m an honorable man!”  </p><p>He grabs her leg and a thrill of excitement ripples through her. Squealing, Lyanna slips out of his grasp and swims away. But he’s hot on her tail. They’re both laughing and shouting, sounding like two children. The guards are nearby, forever watching from the shadows, and Lyanna wonders if they’ve ever heard Rhaegar laugh like this or laugh at all. </p><p>“Got you,” Rhaegar says as he grabs her from behind and lifts her out of the water. “I’m not letting you slip away again.” </p><p>Lyanna relaxes in his arms. “Fine. I don’t mind being trapped by you.” </p><p>Why did she say that? Out loud. Her face burns red hot and her stomach does a somersault. All of her embarrassment washes away when Rhaegar kisses her shoulder. The kiss doesn’t end there, he kisses up her neck as his hands wander lower and lower...</p><p>A servant walks out with a tray of fruit and croissants followed by a second server carrying water and cups. They don’t break away from their embrace, but the heat of the moment passes. </p><p>Eventually, they get out of the pool and dry off. They lounge on the comfy couch by the pool while they eat. The way Rhaegar is sitting allows Lyanna to catch glimpses of his tattoo. A piece of work like that more than likely took hours, no days to complete. </p><p>“You’re curious about my tattoo,” Rhaegar says knowingly. </p><p>Lyanna looks away from him, staring at a piece of papaya as though it were the most interesting thing. “I know when to keep my nose out of things,” she says. She picks the papaya up and nibbles on it.  But she doesn’t always know when to shut up. “I never noticed it in your modeling ads…” </p><p>“Photoshop took care of that.” </p><p>“I’m sure the photographers and editors had a lot of questions.” Gods, will she ever shut up? “But again, it’s not my business so I-” </p><p>Rhaegar chuckles. “Lyanna, it’s just a tattoo. You’re not at risk because you’ve seen it.” </p><p>“But if I knew what the tattoo symbolized…” </p><p>“That would be a different case entirely.” Rhaegar’s eyes turn from warm and open to metaphorical shut and locked doors. “You should try the mangoes. They’re very ripe.” </p><p>So long as she doesn’t pry into the tattoo’s meaning, she’s fine. Got it. </p><p>Lyanna tries a slice of mango to show him that she understands his message. “What kind of food will they have at this banquet?” she asks, easily changing the subject. “I may be small but tiny plates never fill me up. I don’t want to embarrass you by gobbling up everything.” </p><p>Rhaegar’s friendliness returns. “That wouldn’t embarrass me at all. Eat as much as you like. The only thing I will take issue with is you taking advantage of the open bar and oversharing with the guests.” </p><p>“Has that happened before?” </p><p>“Unfortunately.” </p><p>“I’m not a big drinker.” Unless she’s in a sour mood which she doubts she’ll be in tonight. “So, don’t worry about that. Is there anything else I need to know about tonight?” </p><p>“If anyone asks, you and I are merely acquaintances.” </p><p>Lyanna was going to use that line anyway. “Will do.” </p><hr/><p>Rhaegar is convinced that Lyanna is trying to send him to an early grave. </p><p>First, it was the peach dress then it was the turquoise romper and the leopard bikini, now she’s strutting around the villa in an emerald gown that has a deep v-cut. The bottom half is see-through yet the crystal embroidery keeps it tasteful and far from revealing. Her hair is pinned up, with a waterfall of curls framing her face. She’s wearing makeup, the eyeliner and eyeshadow bringing out her eyes, giving her a sultry look. </p><p>“Is this dress too much?” Lyanna asks him, doing a little twirl. </p><p>“In what way?” he asks, fighting the urge to carry her back up the stairs and skip the banquet altogether. He checks the time on his Rolex. The banquet started an hour ago and they’re still waiting on the car. Still, they don’t have time for a quickie. </p><p>Lyanna makes a face. “It feels like my ass is out,” she says, laughing. “But I’ve checked several times and no one can see anything unless they’re trying to see something.” </p><p>“You’re stunning, Lyanna." Perhaps they can take a limo instead and they can make use of the wide backseat. If he doesn't have her now, it'll be difficult to endure the banquet. "The dress is fine. No need to worry.” </p><p>Lyanna nods. She glances down at the small, black clutch she’s carrying. It’s so small that he doesn’t see how she could fit anything in it. </p><p>“I think I left my phone on the charger,” she says, checking the clutch. “Yeah. I did. I’ll be back.” </p><p>“Take your time.” </p><p>Rhaegar watches her disappear up the stairs then he goes to the front door. The car is taking longer than it should so he wants to have one of his men radio the others and see what the issue is. Arthur went to retrieve the car with them though he told the man he didn’t have to. No matter how many times he tells his best friend that they are business partners; equals now, the man still acts as the head of security. </p><p>None of the guards he had posted outside the door of the villa are in sight. Getting a bad feeling, Rhaegar hurries back inside and removes the gun from his concealed shoulder holster.  </p><p>Lyanna hasn’t returned from upstairs and that’s concerning.</p><p>Quietly, he makes his way up the stairs, glancing over his shoulder and taking in his surroundings every other second. </p><p>He never thought that they would make an attempt on his life while he was in Meereen, but then again he should never put anything past their enemies. They have no sense of respect. </p><p>Years ago, Meereen was declared one of the few neutral territories in Essos. The city has enough blood on the streets as is, so both syndicates agreed to leave it out of this war. Now it would seem they’re using his sense of security against him. </p><p>Perhaps it’s another enemy. Someone not tied to the syndicate. It crosses his mind that it could be Tywin or Olenna but he just doesn’t believe either are stupid or careless enough to start a war with his family. </p><p>Rhaegar will get to the bottom of this later. </p><p>For now, he has to ensure Lyanna’s safety. </p><p>Reaching the master’s bedroom, he sees the door is wide open. He leans against the wall near the door, peeking in discreetly. </p><p>Lyanna is sitting on the bed, smiling to herself as she texts someone. She probably got distracted when she came to retrieve her phone. Rhaegar sighs in relief, but he doesn’t lower his guard. Something is definitely up.</p><p>As soon as the thought crosses his mind, the situation takes a turn for the worse. </p><p>A tear gas canister is thrown into the window of the bedroom, shattering the glass and frightening Lyanna. She jumps up and screams. As the canister whirls on the ground emitting the gas, Rhaegar rushes in, removes his blazer, and covers their heads with it. They run out of the room just as two men are entering through the window wearing gas masks. </p><p>A bullet misses them just by a hair. Over the sounds of Lyanna’s frantic screams, Rhaegar hears movement from downstairs. It’s a full-on hit from the sound of it. </p><p>Finding the nearest door, he kicks it in and escorts Lyanna in first. Then he enters and slams the door behind him. He removes the blazer from their heads. </p><p>“W-what’s going on?!” Lyanna demands, crying and shaking. “Who are these people?!"  </p><p>Rhaegar takes out his other gun. “Have you ever used a gun before?” he asks calmly. He has to remain calm in this situation to ensure they make it out alive. The fact that she’s witnessing all of this is something he can deal with later. “Have you ever used a gun before?” he asks again. </p><p>Tears roll down Lyanna’s face as she nods. “Once...I went hunting...I hated it…” </p><p>“Take this.” He gives her the gun after turning the safety off. “These men have come here to kill me and anyone affiliated with me. Do you understand what I am telling you?" </p><p>Lyanna takes the gun, her hands shaking. She nods again to show that she understands but it’s evident that she’s completely terrified. Rhaegar wants to comfort her, he wants to tell her that everything will be okay. But he can spend that time actually getting them out of this mess so he focuses on that. </p><p>She jumps at the sound of shouting and gunfire coming from the hallway. It sounds like their backup has arrived.</p><p>Well, that’s a relief. </p><p>Looking around the room, Rhaegar realizes that it’s Arthur’s room. Smiling, he walks over to the bed and kneels down. Just as he suspected, there’s a black case underneath the bed. He pulls it out and flips it open, finding a sniper rifle, hand grenades, knives, and other weapons. </p><p>“Stay here,” Rhaegar says as he heads to the door with the black case in hand. “Do not open the door. Do not leave this room. I will come back for you.” </p><p>Lyanna tries to follow him. “Don’t leave me...please…” She’s crying. “Please…” </p><p>Turning around, Rhaegar touches her face with his free hand, he stares deeply into her eyes. “I know you’re scared, Lyanna. I know. But everything will be okay. Please, just wait here.” He pets her hair gently. “If anyone who isn’t me or Arthur enters this room, you have to shoot them. Do you understand?” </p><p>Hesitantly, she nods stiffly. </p><p>Rhaegar kisses her forehead before he leaves the room. </p><p>When he opens the door, he’s met by absolute chaos.</p><p>Keeping low, he makes his way to the end of the hall where the stair on the left ends. Over the rail, he can see the shoot out that’s underway. Arthur is leading a small group of their remaining men against the enemy. He’s only counted five men so far, including the two who burst through the window. There could be more for all he knows. </p><p>Kneeling, he lays the black case down and takes out the sniper rifle. He ensembles it quickly and expertly, mounting it on top of the staircase. None of the enemies have noticed him yet so he’s able to deliver kill shots to two before the others start to aim at him. </p><p>Bullets whiz past, hitting the walls behind him. He’s glad Lyanna is further down the hall. He’d hate for a stray bullet to-</p><p>No, he can’t think about that right now. He has to focus. </p><p>The stair rail doesn’t offer the best protection so he isn’t that safe up here. Although none of them will be safe until this hit squad is wiped out. </p><p>The shootout continues for what feels like hours. The beautiful villa is riddled with bullets, blood, and corpses. </p><p>Rhaegar has to stop and reload the rifle, and that time is the most crucial. Thankfully, he has great ground support. Arthur seems more determined than ever to put an end to this now that he knows Rhaegar is up here in high risk. The man makes a dangerous move and leaves the safety of the pillar he was hiding behind. By doing so, the enemy is more willing to pop out of their hiding places and show themselves. </p><p>When they do, Rhaegar kills them. </p><p>This tactic of Arthur serving as bait as Rhaegar picks them all off is what grants them their victory. However, Rhaegar is furious. How many times must he tell the man to consider his own safety as well during these sorts of things? Arthur acts like a brave knight far too often. </p><p>Then again, isn’t that what he likes about Arthur? </p><p>While Arthur checks the bodies of their dead enemies for any significant tattoos to identify their affiliation, Rhaegar gets up to return to where Lyanna is. As he’s walking there, he sees a masked man that they missed before approaching the room Lyanna is in. He's probably trying to take her hostage to gain the upper hand. The door is kicked in before Rhaegar can draw his gun. Shouting her name to warn her, he rushes after the man. </p><p>The sound of two gunshots momentarily stuns him. Assuming the worst, Rhaegar runs into the room, gun drawn, eyes ablaze. </p><p>Then he sees Lyanna sitting on the side of the bed, her back against the wall, gun raised high with a shocked expression on her face. On top of the bed, the masked man is face down and bleeding out. </p><p>“Is...Is he dead?” Lyanna asks with a squeak, gun still raised. </p><p>Rhaegar approaches the man slowly. “No,” he says, lying. He takes one look at the man then shoots him in the head. “Now he is,” he says. </p><p>Lyanna drops the gun and covers her face. She’s sobbing so loudly that Rhaegar worries she’ll be traumatized for life. Putting away his gun, he goes to her. She doesn’t push him away but falls into his arms and clings to him. He supposes that’s a good thing. She isn’t disgusted by him or afraid of him. </p><p>Yet. </p><p>Regardless of how she feels once the reality settles, regardless of if she grows to despise him or not, Rhaegar will spare her the ugly truth. He will never tell her that it was her who killed the man, not him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Startling Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw; attempted assault</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, sir,” one of his attendants says with his head bowed, “but boarding has been postponed temporarily. An unexpected arrival-” </p><p>Robert waves the man off, uninterested in the reason for the delay. “Notify me when it’s boarding time,” he says with a grunt. He continues to scroll on his phone without a glance at the man. </p><p>Business trips are truly the bane of Robert Baratheon’s existence. </p><p>It’s not the traveling that he particularly minds though his family tends to have bad luck on planes, boats, cars - any means of transportation, honestly. He hates the meetings, the suffocating itineraries, and the fake pleasantries. He hates having to suck up to some foreign big shot all for the sake of maintaining his father’s business. </p><p>But Robert understands in order to have what he wants he has to play the game. Or whatever the fuck that means. Renly’s the one who’s good at this sort of thing. It should be Renly who conducts all business meetings. Stannis is too stiff and unrelenting while Robert has more important things to concern himself with. </p><p>Lyanna hasn’t updated her social media since yesterday. Well, she didn’t post anything. She retweeted a picture of a basket full of puppies. </p><p>Annoyed, he stuffs his phone in his pocket and stares out the window of the private airport, looking out at the long runway and service workers in their neon vests. A jet is rolling to a slow stop. He assumes that’s the reason for his flight delay. </p><p>Robert scowls at the plane, but his anger isn’t aimed at the passengers necessarily. Even though he’ll only be in Paris for half a day, he’s dreading the trip. </p><p>Overseeing their weapons’ testing is what Robert prefers. He loves going out to the Dornish desert and watching their missiles obliterate. Ever since that one incident, his father has given that duty to Stannis and gave Robert the task of ass-kissing. Robert only wanted to teach the bitch a lesson, that’s all. She tried to fake a pregnancy and get money out of him. So, he took her to the desert and threatened to tie her up to one of the missiles- </p><p>A sleek, black Bentley accompanied by three, black unmarked cars pull up as the door of the jet is opening. Of course, only a big shot could schedule a last-minute flight and delay his own flight. His jet can’t take off until the sky is clear since the weather is already predicted to be stormy. Robert watches two guards in blacks suits step out first, their faces unfamiliar to him. </p><p>He’s about to take out his phone again when he sees Arthur Dayne step out. </p><p>So, this is Rhaegar’s jet then? </p><p>Soon, the man walks out with a woman on his arm. For the longest, he thought Rhaegar and Arthur were a couple of pillow biters and sword swallowers like his brother Renly since they’re so damn close. But Rhaegar has quite the reputation among the few women he’s bedded. They say he’s a competent lover. </p><p>It doesn’t mean that he can’t still be a sissy. Renly had a girlfriend once though it was a short affair and Robert doubts his brother ever fucked the woman. He doubts Renly has it in him to fuck anyone. He’s definitely the one doing the taking. </p><p>The woman lifts her head and looks around nervously and Rhaegar pulls her closer to his side, placing a hand on her back. Robert’s blood boils as he watches them descend the stairs and walk to the Bentley where the driver is waiting for them with the door open. </p><p>That can’t be, he thinks in disbelief. That woman can’t be Lyanna. <em>His</em> Lyanna. </p><p>But it is. </p><p>Robert would know her face, body, and how she walks anywhere. He balls his fists and grits his teeth, rage filling him. </p><p>Perhaps Rickard is trying to regain his honor by allying himself with the Targaryens. No, that can’t be it. Rickard isn’t an ambitious man. As long as his family is financially comfortable and safe, he’s content. He also wouldn’t grovel at Aerys’s feet like some spineless worm. For all of his faults, Rickard is a real man. </p><p>Lyanna and Rhaegar have a separate thing going on then. Something that isn’t tied to their families. Are they dating? Or did that Dornish whore rope Lyanna into her prostitution antics? </p><p>Is that why she hasn’t been online? Is that why she hasn’t posted any new content on her OnlyFans? She’s been whoring herself off to that pretty boy? </p><p>“Sir,” his attendant says from behind him. “It is time to board.” </p><p>Robert doesn’t turn away until the Bentley and the other cars are out of sight.</p><p>It looks as if he’s going to have to move along with his plan sooner than expected.</p><hr/><p>It almost felt like a dream. </p><p>No, a nightmare. </p><p>The trip to Meereen did happen, Lyanna knows that much. She and Rhaegar had a great plane ride there, amazing sex in the villa, a cute day full of touristy activities, and they went to a banquet. </p><p>Well, they never made it to the banquet because…</p><p>Blindly, Lyanna grabs on to the warm body beside her, holding on tight.</p><p>They never made it to the banquet because men in masks came and tried to kill them. They tried to kill her, someone tried to kill her. </p><p>It wasn’t a dream or a nightmare that really happened. </p><p>Heart racing, she starts crying and shivering as the sound of gunshots plays in her head. It all sounds so real as though she were back in the villa inside that bedroom with a gun held tight in her hand, alone and afraid. </p><p>“Lyanna,” a familiar, soothing voice says. “Everything is okay...wake up…” </p><p>Lyanna’s eyes flash open. She looks around the area frantically, her hands raised to shoot an unseen attacker despite the lack of gun in her hand. When her eyes land on Rhaegar who’s lying beside her, she drops her arms and sags into the bed, tears rolling down her face. He pulls her into his arms and she cries on his shoulder. </p><p>Petting her hair, Rhaegar kisses her temple. “You were having a nightmare. You’re okay now. We’re in my bedroom.” He strokes her face. </p><p>“It wasn’t a nightmare…” Lyanna shakes her head. “I can still feel the gun’s recoil…” Her arm is still tingling and she can still smell hot steel. When she closes her eyes, she can see the dead body on the bed, bleeding out. “Who were they?” she asks. </p><p>“I’ll explain everything late-” </p><p>Lyanna sits up, shoving the man off of her. “You will explain now,” she says, her tone demanding as though she didn’t witness him kill a man. Or was it her that killed the man? She clenches her eyes shut and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes again, she realizes the sun is up and light is shining through the windows. How long was she asleep? “I want to know what’s going on. I deserve to know…” </p><p>She expects Rhaegar to beat around the bush or insist that he tell her everything later so she’s surprised when he answers truthfully and plainly. </p><p>“Those men were sent there to kill Arthur and me,” he says, his expression serious. “Once the assassination attempt clearly failed they intended to abduct you for a ransom, I’m sure.” </p><p>What’s worse? Almost being killed or almost being abducted? Either way, she gets the feeling that she would be dead regardless. Lyanna lets out a shuddering breath. Had they abducted her there’s no telling what they would’ve done to her in order to draw Rhaegar out. </p><p>Why would someone go through all of that just to kill a businessman who moonlights as a minor celebrity? </p><p>Lyanna looks at Rhaegar. He looks back at her, his face closed off. She’s terrified of him, she realizes. Better yet, she’s terrified of what he’s capable of. It can’t be good that she witnessed the assassination attempt, and Rhaegar killing a man. </p><p>What will he do to her next? Is she just a loose end now? </p><p>“It’d be helpful to know what’s on your mind,” Rhaegar says, offering her a smile. It seems genuine but Rhaegar knows how to pretend. “I can’t imagine how stressful and terrifying this is for you.” </p><p>“You’re the one they want dead. Shouldn’t you be just as stressed and terrified?” </p><p>“I’m used to it.” Rhaegar tilts his head, regarding her. “If anything I’m pissed off that you had to witness that. I was under the impression that our trip would go undisturbed.” </p><p>There used to be rumors swirling around Rhaegar about him being wrapped up in shady dealings. Apparently those rumors were true. She even believes his entire family is involved. Could that explain the meaning behind his tattoo? </p><p>The first thing that comes to her mind is organized crime. </p><p>She’s heard plenty about nasty syndicates that traffic women, organs, and drugs. But then there are syndicates that conduct business dealings under the table. Which faction does Rhaegar belong to? Has she been sleeping with a monster? </p><p>Lyanna begins to crumble, the tears fall before she can stop them. Then again, she’s tired of holding everything in and pretending that she’s fine. What happened in Meereen was the last straw for her. Everything has just been building and building. </p><p>Rhaegar tries to hug her but she pushes him away. </p><p>“Don’t touch me,” she says, hugging herself. “First I get harassed by some entitled cunt online, then some asshole breaks into my apartment and trashes everything…” She’s sobbing now, and she’s certain it’s an ugly sight but she doesn’t care. “I have a fucking stalker and now...now I’m going to be killed for being at the wrong place at the wrong time-” </p><p>“Stalker?” Rhaegar asks. “And Lyanna, I’m not going to kill you.” A pause. “Do you think that’s what’s going to happen?” He moves closer but doesn’t touch her. “Lyanna, look at me please.” </p><p>Lyanna refuses, afraid that she’ll get trapped in his eyes. She always knew that he was just too good. There are no surface-level flaws but apparently there’s a mountain of them underneath. </p><p>But isn’t everyone flawed in a way? </p><p>She looks at him. </p><p>He doesn’t look like a criminal though criminals can look like anyone, they can be anyone. Does being a criminal make him necessarily evil? </p><p>Rhaegar has never hurt her or made her do anything she’s never wanted. Even now when she knows there’s blood on his hands, she still wants his reassurance and comfort. She won’t allow herself to give in too quickly though. This could all be a trick for her to lower her guard so he can kill her quietly. </p><p>Picking up the closet pillow, she holds it in front of her. This will be her comfort until she’s sure Rhaegar can be trusted still. </p><p>Rhaegar sighs. “I will be transparent with you, Lyanna. In a typical situation like this, any outside witnesses would be silenced.” </p><p>“But?” </p><p>“I have no intention of harming you. I have no intention of ordering anyone to harm you.” </p><p>“Why?” Lyanna wants to know why she’s the exception to protocol. “Is it because I signed an NDA?” </p><p>“Yes, that’s one reason.” </p><p>Lyanna scoffs. “I mean, who would even believe me?” she asks rhetorically. “You’re a god in this city. Your worshippers will crucify me if I came out with a statement against you. I’ll be ruined, my family will be ruined. Telling anyone about what happened in Meereen will only blow up in my face.” </p><p>Rhaegar’s look is knowing. “It’s a relief that you understand things without a need for an explanation. Although I find the idol worship dreadful and recognize that people nastier than me have gotten away with all sorts of things due to that idol worship, I can’t ignore how it benefits me.” </p><p>There’s a ghost of a smile on his face, and she wonders how she never noticed the darkness he carries. “Killing you would only create a bigger mess for me, though,” he says. “Elia knows we’re involved. She has enough pull to get the right attention though in the end it’ll all be swept under the rug. Still, I’d prefer not to deal with any more rumors about me.” </p><p>“Those are the only reasons?” She’s pathetic for hoping there’d be more. </p><p>“Isn’t it obvious, Lyanna?” he asks. </p><p>“Opposed to killing women?” </p><p>Rhaegar chuckles and the very sound makes her shiver. How has she never noticed this side of him? He holds all of the power and he knows it. </p><p>“I don’t discriminate. An enemy is an enemy. You are not my enemy, however.” Rhaegar glances at the pillow that she’s holding then back at her face. He wants to touch her, she can see it in his eyes. “I’m quite fond of our arrangement. I’m even more fond of you so I have no desire to harm you or see you harmed in any way.” </p><p>Lyanna ignores the relief that brings her. “What if I told you I wanted to end our arrangement after this? That I never wanted to see you again?” </p><p>The light leaves his eyes but his expression doesn’t change. “Then our arrangement will end and you will never see me again.” If he’s truly disappointed she can’t tell. “I’d very much like to know about this stalker. Allow me to take care of it for you before we part ways.” </p><p>She never said she wanted to end things. Well, she isn’t sure if she wants that or not. Wouldn’t it be for the best? Being tied to Rhaegar means she’ll be in the crossfire again, and no amount of good sex and good company is worth the constant terror. </p><p>“You seem content to be done with me after all this,” Lyanna says because she’s a glutton for punishment. Also, she wants to take the attention away from her stalker crisis. </p><p>“The idea of never being able to have you again infuriates me, honestly,” Rhaegar says in the calmest voice. There’s something unintentionally sexy about his masked rage and restraint. “If I had it my way…” He stops himself. “It doesn’t matter.” </p><p>“If you had it your way?” Lyanna pushes. “You said you would be transparent. Continue to do so.” </p><p>Rhaegar continues, “If I had it my way, I would never give you up.” He takes the pillow away from her, watching her face closely to gauge her reaction. When she offers no protest, he pulls her on his lap, making her straddle him. “We’d do away with this arrangement altogether and I’d bind us together in another way…” </p><p>“How?” </p><p>“I’d make you my wife.” </p><p>Lyanna laughs, believing it all to be a joke. “You’re mad,” she says. She doesn’t feel lost and afraid anymore when he’s holding her like this. Maybe she's mad too. </p><p>“Perhaps a little.” He kisses her neck, and her heart flutters. “Let me find this stalker of yours,” he says, whispering against her skin. “Let me take care of them for you.” </p><p>She closes her eyes. “What will you do if you catch them?” </p><p>“That depends. What all have they done?” </p><p>He’ll determine their punishment based on their actions then.  </p><p>Lyanna understands that if she tells Rhaegar everything and lets him handle it, it’ll be akin to hiring a hitman to dispose of someone for her. Does she want to be responsible for someone’s death? </p><p>She hasn’t even taken the time to think any of this through or wrap her mind around everything he’s told her. But Lyanna thinks about her trashed apartment, the nights of unrest, and how she’s always glancing over her shoulder or afraid of being in spaces that are meant to be safe. </p><p>The person who’s stalking her is dangerous. They probably have a history of violence. They’re probably hurting other people or plan to hurt more in the future. Wouldn't she be saving herself and others?</p><p>It's dangerous to think that way. She isn't some gracious god nor is she doing this for the greater good. She's angry and hates the person who's been causing her so much suffering. Now she has a man willing to get his hands dirty for her. A powerful man who could handle the situation without anyone being the wiser. When did she become the kind of person who doesn't run away at the sight of a man like Rhaegar but run towards them at full speed? </p><p>Did he mean what he said about never wanting to give her up? Lyanna isn't sure if she's just feeling risky because she's under a lot of stress right now or if she also wants the same thing with Rhaegar. </p><p>Lyanna decides to tell Rhaegar everything. </p><p>When she’s finished, she’s crying again but it feels good to open up to him about something that’s been plaguing her for weeks. </p><p>“Now that you know everything,” she says, sometime later, sniffing, “what are you going to do if you find them?” </p><p>“I’m going to make them regret their existence then I’m going to make them disappear,” he says as he pets her hair as though she were his most precious person. </p><p>She’s laying in bed with a murderer.</p><p>Soon, she’s kissing that murderer and allowing him to lick her tears away and fuck away all of her sadness, guilt, and frustration. </p><p>She's in love with a murderer, and something tells her he's in love with her, too. </p><hr/><p>The villa attack was orchestrated by the Blackfyre syndicate. </p><p>Rhaegar knows this because several of the bodies of the men they’d killed had the same golden skull tattoo on their necks. If they’re willing to overlook Meereen’s neutrality in order to kill them then that means they’re growing desperate and impatient. </p><p>It means that they need to also become desperate and impatient albeit careful and subtle. </p><p>Nothing was careful nor subtle about the villa attack. In truth, it was very sloppy which makes Rhaegar believe it was orchestrated without Varys’s knowledge. Perhaps Illyrio called the shots on his own. It’s difficult to tell without having a spy on the inside. </p><p>Every spy they’ve tried to use has been sent back to them, their heads completely covered in gold. Likewise, whenever a Blackfyre spy is uncovered, they’re sent back to their owner with their eyes gouged, and their tongue, ears, and hands removed so that they may never eavesdrop again. His father believes that’s a fate worse than death and Rhaegar has to agree. </p><p>Following the villa attack, he notified his father immediately. </p><p>He left Lyanna out of his retelling for obvious reasons. Soon, they’ll respond with an attack of their own. His father’s aim will be to wipe them out for good though they know it’ll take a whole lot more than an assassination attempt to cleanse the world of the Blackfyre Syndicate. They’ve been at war with the pretenders for generations, after all. </p><p>In the meantime, another situation requires his attention. Since Arthur is off conducting his own personal business, Rhaegar is enlisting someone else to assist him in finding Lyanna’s stalker. </p><p>“I can’t stay long, brother,” Viserys says as he strolls into Rhaegar’s penthouse wearing a cream silk blouse and ankle-length blue jeans. “I have a prior engagement.” </p><p>Rhaegar steps away from the bar, a glass of gin in hand. “This shouldn’t take long. I just need you to look into something for me.” </p><p>“Is this about Meereen?” Viserys asks as he plops down on the sofa and makes himself at home like he always does. “Father already has me working on something. Don’t worry, you know we’ll make them pay.” </p><p>“It’s not about Meereen.” And he never doubted his family. “I need you to trace a number for me. The owner has been harassing a dear friend of mine.”  </p><p>“You don’t have friends.” </p><p>“I suppose Arthur is a potted plant.”  </p><p>“Arthur isn’t your friend. He’s family now, and you can’t convince me you two aren’t fucking each other.” </p><p>Rhaegar doesn’t have time for this today. “Arthur and I fucked once in college. It was experimental.” He’s lying but it’s fun to lie to Viserys like this. </p><p>Viserys’s mouth falls open, his eyes bulging in excitement. “What was it like? Give me details! He definitely topped-” </p><p>“I’ll give you all the details if you do this for me.” </p><p>That kicks his brother into action. “Give me the phone number of the harasser, and the name of your friend so I can do a reverse trace. I’m working on this one job now and it’s fucking tough. Doing this for you should boost my confidence.” </p><p>Rhaegar calls out the number by memory then he gives the name. “Her name is Lyanna Stark,” he says. Pausing, he adds, “Do not mention our affiliation to father, Viserys.” </p><p>“This Lyanna woman sure is popular,” his brother says as he gets up and walks over to the bar. Apparently the mere mention of her makes him want to have a drink.  </p><p>“Explain.” </p><p>Viserys drops two ice cubes into a glass. “Oberyn came to me the other night asking for my help with the same situation,” he says, pouring himself some whiskey. “This stalker is a piece of work. He even set up cameras in her old bedroom. By the dates on the footage they were there for months…” </p><p>They’ve not only invaded her privacy but they’ve been preying on her. When he gets his hands on them...</p><p>“Who is it?” Rhaegar asks through clenched teeth. </p><p>“Some slippery bastard. I traced the number and found a person who used my software. It was a match. Yesterday, Oberyn and I paid the man a house visit but he was already dead. Body was about a day old.” </p><p>“So, the true perp got a hit once you reversed searched and went and got rid of a loose end?” </p><p>“When someone even tries to hack my software, I know about it,” Viserys says confidently. “I’ve been perfecting this since junior high. No, this person was always going to clear this loose end. It was merely coincidental.” </p><p>“We have a dead body, a pointless phone number, and recordings. Can they be traced?” </p><p>“Doubt it. Besides, I don’t feel comfortable looking through those videos…” </p><p>“Of course, brother.” Rhaegar finishes off his glass. “Give the videos to me.” </p><p>Viserys frowns. “Rhaegar, that’s fucking gross-” </p><p>“Please, I would never. I’m going to dispose of them. I don’t want you nor Oberyn having them. It’s bad enough some unknown bastard has a copy.” </p><p>“Oberyn’s not like that, you know.” </p><p>“I know that neither of you are like that but Lyanna is…” </p><p>Hearing a soft click, he snaps his mouth shut. Lyanna walks out of the back, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She’s been sleeping all day as expected after their exhausting trip. His feet move without thought or care for their audience. He walks up to her and hugs her, kissing her softly on the forehead. He's never been the affectionate sort but he truly thought he would lose her during the attack so he's just grateful that they all made it home safely. </p><p>She hugs him back and peeks over his shoulder. At the sight of Viserys, she ducks her head with a small squeak.  </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t mean to intrude,” she says. </p><p>“It’s fine.” Rhaegar takes her by the hand. “I’m sure you’ve heard of my brother, Viserys.” He walks Lyanna over to the couch. The last time he introduced anyone to his family without being forced to, it was when he brought Arthur home. </p><p>Viserys stands up to meet her, his eyes wide because he knows how rare it is for Rhaegar to do something like this. “Hello there.” He extends his hand awkwardly. “Nice to meet you, I’m the prettiest of the Targaryen brothers. Of course, you’ve heard of me.” He’s putting on his usual routine but Rhaegar can see the gears turning inside the man’s head. </p><p>Lyanna offers a kind smile and introduces herself. She apologizes for her appearance but Viserys tells her not to think nothing of it. </p><p>“I’ll have food brought up soon,” Rhaegar says to her. “Have you thought about my invitation?” </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll stay here for a few days,” she says. “I’ve already talked to Elia. But I have to work tonight. A friend called in a favor. It’ll just be until the dinner rush passes.” </p><p>“Lyanna, you can’t possibly intend to work tonight.” </p><p>“I’d rather sleep but my friend begged me so…” She glances at Viserys then back at Rhaegar. “Anyway, I’m going later. I’ll give you two privacy. Let me know when the food is here please.” </p><p>Rhaegar watches her walk down the hallway. He doesn’t face his brother again until he hears the door to his bedroom close. </p><p>“I understand now,” Viserys says, a little smile on his face. “Lyanna is yours...is that what you were going to say?” </p><p>“Something along those lines.” </p><p>Viserys nods. “Well, this has gotten interesting. Anyway, tell me about you and Arthur.” </p><p>“I lied.” </p><p>Viserys rolls his eyes. “Fuck you.” He leaves his unfinished glass on the bar to spite Rhaegar and heads toward the door. “I’ll let you know if I find anything on this person. There are still ways to catch the uncatchable.” </p><p>“I’m counting on you, brother.” </p><p>“I’ll send the recordings to you as well. Oberyn also didn't feel comfortable with having them so I have them." </p><p>There could be evidence on that footage. If the person entered her apartment several times while Lyanna was away, that means they're also caught on camera. Rhaegar strongly believes that if he sits through the videos he could catch at least a glimpse of the person’s face. </p><p>No, that’d be wrong. </p><p>He can’t look at that without Lyanna’s consent. Honestly, the best person to look through the footage is Lyanna. But how will he tell her that someone has been watching her without her knowledge for months? If the recent events haven’t broken her that surely will. </p><p>Rhaegar has two options.</p><p>Be no better than her stalker and watch the footage without telling her about it or tell her everything and allow her to look through the footage in private. Either way, once the truth is revealed she’ll be devastated. Well, the choice is easy to make with that in mind. </p><p>He’ll just have to tell her the ugly truth.</p><hr/><p>Rolling her hips to the hypnotic beat, Elia scans her eyes over the guns, opened bottles of room temperature champagne, and lines of cocaine on the glass coffee table. She even catches a glimpse of her reflection. </p><p>Her face, like her body, is damp with sweat and shimmering with body glitter, her long hair sticking to her face. The exertion gives her a sultry look, adding to her performance. </p><p>So, she supposes that’s fine. She’s been dancing all night. This one particular client likes to show her off to his friend as though she were a sideshow attraction. Every time someone new arrives, he draws their attention to her. </p><p>“Look at how she moves her fucking body,” he says from his place on the leather couch, astonished by what she deems to be simple movements. The two scantily clad women sitting on either side of him are too coked up out of their minds to care that his full attention isn’t on them. “It’s like she doesn’t have any bones. She’s like a snake…” </p><p>One of his henchmen pipes up, “Bet she’s stiff in the sack.” He stands up, making a vulgar gesture. “Come here and show daddy if you can move like that on this dick!” He explodes with laughter as though he just said the funniest thing and everyone laughs along to fill in the awkward silence. </p><p>Elia smiles and continues dancing. </p><p>She wouldn’t fuck him if he paid for it. A henchman’s salary couldn’t even keep her fed let alone financially satisfied. She’ll allow him to keep dreaming about having her since she can’t very well stop him from entertaining fantasies about her. All of them can keep dreaming. She doesn’t go to bed with regular clients anyway. </p><p>Only her sponsors get that luxury. </p><p>The night she bumped into Arthur she’d just left one of her sponsors who’s a film director. That night he wanted to recreate a controversial scene from one of his box office classics. It wasn’t the first time she was asked to roleplay but this man wanted the film reel of that scene to play while they had sex. </p><p>Well, if anyone could call it sex. </p><p>Elia doesn’t mind light bondage here and there, but honestly, she’s not a fan of hardcore sex. She likes a balance between roughness and passion and her clients know that, and even though a majority of them can’t fuck to save their lives, they try for her. </p><p>The film director never tries to please her. He’s always rough, but that last time he crossed the line. </p><p>Elia continues dancing as her mind takes her away from the crowded, dark den to the floor of the film director’s private theatre. The leather binds he used burned her wrist and ankles, the hard floor hurt her knees. </p><p>Three times he ignored her use of their safe word, and he didn’t stop until she was sobbing louder than the woman in the film. </p><p>It’s her fault, though. </p><p>She should’ve never agreed to it. She didn’t want to do it, but someone in her position can’t just turn down their top sponsor like that. To replace him, she’d need to get three more sponsors under her built and she can’t balance that many. </p><p>Why does she have to live this way? Why can’t she just be satisfied with a simple life with just the necessities?</p><p>Maybe it’s because Elia doesn’t know what it even means to have a simple life. She was born into a privileged life, used her position to get a headstart in this profession, and still has the protection of her family name keeping her from ending up like the other poor girls who do this work. Even after being disinherited, she never had to struggle for money or anything really. </p><p>That’s why she does this. </p><p>It pays well and keeps her in the comfort she’s used to. What does it matter if she sometimes wishes she could peel all her skin off and grow new skin? Life is hard. At least she can live it in style and luxury. </p><p>The way she pacifies her inner self is a true talent. </p><p>Once the song ends she finds some water, gulps it down, and searches for her client to let him know that she’s done for the night. Lyanna will be staying with Rhaegar for a few days so maybe she’ll go catch a late-night film or something. She isn’t ready to go home and be alone, but she doesn’t want to stay here either. </p><p>Sometime during her dance more people arrived at the party, making her search for the host difficult. The man just has to be the type to greet every single person who shows up. She should’ve said her goodbyes while she still had him in her line of sight. </p><p>Elia is stopped by a few men and women who hand out their business cards in the hopes that she’ll dance for them one day. Later she’ll look them up and check out their net worths before she wastes her time. </p><p>Warily, Elia looks up the flight of stairs that lead to the second floor. She can see a few people hanging by the rails, drinking and socializing, but other than that it seems empty. </p><p>There aren’t enough people to serve as witnesses to an assault or any kind of harassment though she doubts this lot would step in if anyone tried either of those things with her. Elia is ever mindful of that when she’s out working. It’s morbid to think that everyone is a predator but she’s witnessed enough and heard tons of horror stories to earn her paranoia. </p><p>She decides that for once she won’t be courteous and announce her departure. </p><p>It was a little cool when she left the house so she brought a light jacket with her. Seeing that the makeshift coat check is unoccupied, she decides to slip into the room quickly and grab the jacket herself. There are so many jackets that it takes her a while to sort through them but eventually, she finds her jacket. </p><p>As she’s putting it on, she hears the door close behind her.  </p><p>Elia turns around. At the sight of him, her heart sinks to the pits of her stomach. </p><p>It’s him. The mountain of a man who’s always undressing her with his eyes. Her client told her that the man no longer worked for him so why is he here now? That doesn’t matter. His huge frame is blocking the only exit and he doesn’t look as if he’s going to step aside. </p><p>She has a knife in her purse. The man’s hand is the size of her head. He could crush her skull before she even stabbed him. </p><p>“Dance,” he says, in a deep voice. </p><p>Nervously, Elia laughs. “Sorry, but my performance has already ended. If you give me your card we could schedule some-” </p><p>He steps forward. “Dance.”  </p><p>“I...I don’t have any music…” Elia glances at the door. “Let’s go to where the music is. I’ll give you a lap dance.” She’s going to run for the front door as fast as she can. But where would she go? She didn’t drive here. It’ll take some time for a car to get all the way out here.  </p><p>The man doesn’t fall for it, however. </p><p>He takes another step forward until he’s towering over her. Elia has to hold her head back just to look at his face. His eyes are depthless and cruel. There’s no reasoning with a man like this, she realizes sadly. </p><p>“Okay,” Elia says. “Okay, I’ll dance for you.” </p><p>Elia puts her jacket and purse down on the floor. Although she’s shaking and her heart is pounding, she starts to dance. It’s nothing compared to the spirited and sensual performances she normally gives because she’s fucking terrified, and it’s obvious that he’s disappointed with her half-assed performance because he lets out an irritated grunt. </p><p>“Dance the way you danced for them,” he says. </p><p>“It’s hard to do that without music.” </p><p>“Even harder if I break your pretty legs. Now, dance.” </p><p>Elia’s eyes begin to water.</p><p>She blinks the tears away and puts on a performer’s smile. She plays music in her head as she dances the way she normally does. It’s okay, she tells herself. She can just pretend she’s dancing for someone she likes. There’s one client who’s a lonely widow. He’s a little weird but dancing for him isn’t so bad. Still thinking of him during this situation doesn’t help. Elia thinks of Arthur but even that isn’t a good idea because thinking of Arthur during these moments always makes her feel terrible. </p><p>Why would she think he’d even want her? Arthur’s the kind of man who ends up with a good woman; a clean woman. </p><p>Elia feels so damn dirty that all the soap in the world can’t make her feel clean. </p><p>“Take off your dress,” he says. </p><p>“No,” she says stubbornly despite how afraid she is. She’s Oberyn’s sister, not some fucking doormat. She’s a Martell. “I danced for you. For free. That’s all you get.” </p><p>The man grins darkly and approaches her. </p><p>Quickly, Elia picks up her purse and takes out her pocket knife. He grabs her by the neck and she stabs him in the hand as hard as she can, smiling at the blood that spills out. Knife still lodged in his hand, he backhands her with the other hand. Elia was expecting that. The slap hurts like hell and she can taste blood in her mouth, but it helps to get her out of his reach. </p><p>Moving to a crawl, she makes her way to the door as quickly as she can. He grabs her by the ankle. Panicking, she kicks him in the face, her heel digging into his eye. He lets out a loud, pained howl and she would laugh if she weren’t desperately trying to get away. </p><p>Elia crawls to the door. Just as she’s grabbing the doorknob, he grabs onto her hair and jerks her back roughly. He’s so strong and big that she knows that if he straddles her she’s done for. She has to keep moving, keep fighting, keep- </p><p>The door opens.</p><p>Elia and the man look at it to see who the newcomer is. She visibly sighs in relief when she sees Arthur there. What are the odds? She doesn't care. Arthur's here and she knows that means she's safe. </p><p>Arthur takes one look at her then at the large man. “Well, what do we have here?” he asks with a sly smile. In his eyes, there isn’t a single trace of humor or delight. In his eyes, there’s a silent and deadly rage that he masks perfectly. “Elia,” he says, acknowledging as he always does. </p><p>Licking the blood from her lip, Elia gives a shaky smile. “Arthur.” </p><p>“Gather your things and come to me,” Arthur says coolly. </p><p>Wasting no time, Elia scrambles to pick up her purse and her jacket. She has to step around the man in order to get to Arthur. At the idea of possibly being grabbed by him, she hesitates. </p><p>“He won’t touch you,” Arthur says, confidently. “Gregor’s a good boy. He wouldn’t risk further upsetting his master’s valuable business partner. Isn’t that right, Gregor?” </p><p>The man, Gregor, glares at Arthur but says nothing. Elia puts as much distance as she can between them as she makes her way over to Arthur. When she reaches him, he puts his arm around her waist protectively.  </p><p>“Enjoy the remainder of your evening, Gregor,” Arthur says with a smile.</p><p>Then they leave the room. </p><p>At the front door, her client is there greeting more guests. At the sight of Arthur, he smiles brightly and makes a comment about sitting down with the man later to discuss business. Arthur ignores the man. When her client sees the state she’s in, his eyes widen and he tries to ask her what happened. </p><p>“Rabid beast on the loose,” Arthur replies. “Someone should put it down.” </p><p>They step out of the house and walk to Arthur’s car. His silence worries her because there’s a thick tension in the air. He’s pissed. That much is obvious. He walks her over to the passenger side, opens the door for her, and helps her in. </p><p>Then he walks over to the driver’s side. Elia thinks he’s going to get in the car and take her away from this place but Arthur reaches under the seat and takes out a gun. </p><p>“Arthur-” </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” is all he says. He conceals the gun in his blazer then closes the car door. </p><p>Heart racing, Elia watches Arthur bypass the door security who normally conducts pat-downs - which is why Arthur’s gun was left in the car. Several seconds pass before people are running out of the mansion and screaming. She can hear muffled grunts, the sound of glass shattering, and shouting. </p><p>Elia considers getting out of the car but thinks it better to stay put. Soon enough, the chaos is in her view. Arthur shoves Gregor through the front door. The heavy man hits the ground hard, his face covered in blood. Before he can get up, Arthur aims his gun at his head and shoots him. He adds three more bullets to his chest for added reassurance. </p><p>Then he walks back to the car and gets in as if he didn't just kill a man.  </p><p>He smells like blood, sweat, and burning gun smoke. While everyone panics in the courtyard, they ride away from the mansion. They say nothing during the drive to Arthur’s place. He’s still angry, and he’s breathing heavily. There’s blood still on his hands. </p><p>Arthur just killed a man.<em> He just killed a man for her. </em></p><p>When they’re at his place, Arthur takes her to his bedroom, to the adjoining bathroom that’s about as big as a standard bedroom. It’s sleek, black, and modern with sterling silver trimmings. It smells clean. Arthur is one of the cleanest men she knows. She’s always liked that about him. </p><p>Without a word, he lifts her up and places her on the cool, granite countertop. She left her jacket in his car, too stunned to remember to grab it. Sometime during her struggle with Gregor, one of the straps on her dress was torn. She’s sitting here in a skimpy, torn dress with her tits and ass hanging out and her hair’s a mess and her face is bloody. </p><p>And people have the gall to call her a princess. She’s nothing. </p><p>Elia watches Arthur grab a towel and wet it. He cleans her cut lip for her, his hands trembling the whole while. Up close, she can see his bruised knuckles and his bloody fingers, the purple mountain ranges in his eyes. Foolish man hasn’t even taken the time to tend to his own hands but is occupied with her minor cut. </p><p>She wishes he’d say something. Yell at her, ridicule her for being stupid, blame her for having to get his hands dirty. Anything. </p><p>After cleaning her up, he steps away from her as though he were trying to control himself from lashing out. Elia feels like apologizing though she knows she didn’t do anything wrong. </p><p>“Arthur, are you angry with me?” she asks, growing tired of the silence. </p><p>“Why would I be?” </p><p>“It’s just that-” Elia stops, noticing something hidden beneath his anger. She sees hunger and longing. “Thank you,” she says. “Thank you for saving me, Arthur.” Sliding off the counter, she approaches him, taking him by the hands. “I was so scared…” </p><p>Arthur looks as if he wants to kill someone again. It’s actually endearing. This calm and gentle man will raise hell for those he cares about. She’s fortunate to be one of those people.</p><p>She circles her arms around him but he doesn’t return her embrace, not outright, and she didn’t expect him to. He’s careful when it comes to her. No matter how badly he wants her, he never crosses that line or puts her in a tough spot.</p><p>Elia kisses his neck and his chin. Arthur pulls her hand away, his grip tight. </p><p>“How much longer do you think you can poke the beast before it stirs?” he asks. </p><p>“Maybe that’s what I want to happen.” </p><p>“If you can’t give a definite answer then you should step away from me, Elia.” </p><p>“What do you want me to say? That I want you? That I’ve wanted you ever since I first danced for you?” The adrenaline from the earlier events must give her the courage to say that because confessing to him tonight was not in her itinerary. </p><p>Arthur shakes his head. “No, I want you to tell me that you’ll get rid of all your sponsors and clients and let me be the only one.” He looks down at her, his gaze piercing. “You don’t have to put up with shit like that, Elia. Let’s stop pretending like I can’t take care of you.” </p><p>“I’m very expensive,” she whispers, the walls around her heart slowly crumbling. This is unwise. She can’t give in to Arthur. He’ll ruin her. “I’m a handful as well..." </p><p>“I make more than enough,” he says, picking her up and carrying her back to the sink. He sits her down gently, nudging her thighs apart with his body. “And I never mind a challenge.” </p><p>“My other clients will be disappointed. They may even retaliate…” </p><p>Arthur slips his hands under her dress, hooking his thumbs in her panties. “I’ll personally give them your resignation,” he says as he pulls her panties down. “What other excuse do you have? Tell me quickly because once we begin…” </p><p>
  <em>There’ll be no going back for either of them. </em>
</p><p>Elia doesn’t have any more excuses. </p><p>There’s still blood on Arthur’s hands so she removes his shirt for him, marveling at his tattooed, ripped chest, and unbuckles his pants. The idea of doing this while he still smells of death shouldn’t excite her as much as it does. </p><p>Elia has always lived for a good thrill, honestly. It isn’t lost on her that one thing she loves about Arthur is how dangerous he is. She wonders if that’s just in her blood. Oberyn and Arianne especially are the same way. </p><p>She slips her hands inside his pants, gripping his erection appreciatively. He’s already so hard for her that it makes her wonder how long he’s wanted to have her this badly. For her, it was the first time she danced for him. </p><p>The way his eyes followed her every move was sexy but it was how he stared at her as though she were a work of art rather than a piece of meat that really turned her on. She can tell that he’s a sensual lover, but right now she wants him so badly that she’s willing to bypass fourplay.</p><p>He's inside of her before their lips even touch. It's to be expected, though. They've been dancing around each other for so long and with each interaction, the tension between them has been building and building, and now it's exploding. </p><p>They both sigh in unison at the impact, a quiet<em> finally</em> to mark their long-awaited union. He grips the countertop and she holds onto his neck as he fucks her, her tightness and wetness enrapturing him. He’s bigger than she imagined - she always prepared herself to be disappointed because she’s realistic, and Arthur is already perfect in other areas. But he fucks exactly how she always imagined. The muscles in his arms and shoulders are spasming, gifting her with a wonderful sight.</p><p>He's so powerful yet controlled. They both know he could break her in half but he doesn't. He's the perfect balance between rough and passionate. He isn’t even touching her yet his affection for her isn’t missed. It’s in the way he moves inside of her and how he groans her name and kisses her. He doesn't forget the cut on her lip and is sure to drag his tongue over it after each kiss to offer her some release. After being used like an object or a pretty display by so many people the little things like this really tug at her heart. She hates herself for waiting this long but she also understands why she was cautious. </p><p>Elia drags her nails down his chest then around his back, lower and lower until she’s gripping his ass. She urges him to fuck her deeper, and he obliges. Leaning back, she rocks her hips to meet his thrusts, desperately wanting more of him even though he’s already in her stomach and has her screaming his name. She’s always been greedy. Especially when it comes to something she really wants, and right now there isn’t anything she wants more than Arthur. He leans over, pulling her dress further down with his teeth, exposing her breasts. </p><p>Elia thinks she hears herself let out a delirious laugh when he starts sucking on her nipples, but she can’t be sure. Everything is so hot and her head is cloudy and she feels like a young girl all over again skipping class to make out with a classmate in the restroom stall. She can’t remember the last time she’s felt this sensitive and responsive during sex. </p><p>Arthur manages to make her entire body feel alive without touching her. She gets wetter at the thought of how much better it’ll be once his hands are free of blood and he can touch her as much as he likes. </p><p>That time will come, she assures herself. </p><p>Because Arthur is hers now. He’s all hers. </p><hr/><p>All it took was one phone call to lure Lyanna out of hiding. </p><p>Robert smiles to himself as he watches her take the order of a family seated on the patio of the restaurant where she works. He’s parked across the street in an unmarked car with a tent so dark that it should be illegal. </p><p>He had one of his men pay the owner to make sure Lyanna was called into work tonight. During the flight back from Paris, he downloaded all of the videos and pictures he’s collected from her OnlyFans and his personal stash onto a flash drive. </p><p>This flash drive is going to be Lyanna’s metaphorical leash. </p><p>The only tricky part will be keeping Rhaegar out of this. He doesn’t know how close they are or if Rhaegar deems Lyanna important enough to bother concerning himself with this. </p><p>An hour passes before Robert discovers that Lyanna is indeed very important to Rhaegar. There are three men seated out on the patio who haven’t ordered anything or made any attempts to interact with Lyanna. </p><p>Robert remembers one of the men from the airport.</p><p>So, Rhaegar has his men keeping a close eye on Lyanna?</p><p>He curses hotly. The plan was to pick her up from here and take her to his place so that they can talk. But that won’t be easy to do with those men lurking about. Perhaps he can enter through the kitchen and grab her from there. </p><p>No. There are too many witnesses.</p><p>All of this would be so simple if Lyanna just accepted that they were meant to be together. She also needs to understand that he can ruin her life without any effort. If her parents saw her OnlyFans…If they saw what their precious daughter got up to in her spare time, well that would break their hearts. He knows Lyanna doesn’t want her family to know about that so using that to blackmail her will be easy. </p><p>Robert just needs to think of a way to get her alone without any guards around. </p><p>More time passes before Robert’s saving grace appears in the form of a blonde-haired, green-eyed bitch. Cersei Lannister would never show her face around a piece of shit joint like this so naturally, Robert assumes she’s here to harass someone. </p><p>When he sees her being seated in Lyanna’s section, he raises a brow. </p><p>But of course. Cersei’s obsession with Rhaegar isn’t a secret. She’s probably here to threaten Lyanna or something along those lines. </p><p>This could actually work in his favor. Cersei knows how to make someone get lost. Maybe she’ll do that to Lyanna and give him the opportunity he needs.</p><p>Although, Robert should’ve known better. Rhaegar may be a lot of things but the man is thorough. </p><p>At the sight of Cersei, one of his guards approaches her and has the woman leaving the restaurant in a huff before Lyanna can even interact with her. He’s curious to know the details of the contract Cersei signed because she doesn’t cause a scene or refuses to leave like he assumed she would. She leaves the restaurant with her tail between her legs.</p><p>Rhaegar probably made sure that everyone working for him knew to keep Cersei away from him and anyone affiliated with him. As much as he hates to admit if, Rhaegar is clever. </p><p>Robert grins. But the man's cleverness will be what leads Lyanna into his arms. </p><p>“Didn’t think I’d bump into you in an area like this,” Robert says to Cersei. He left his car quickly and caught her before she slipped into her limo. </p><p>Cersei’s green eyes are ablaze. She actually looks beautiful in her red pantsuit. “I suppose I could say the same to you, Robert Baratheon.” She looks him up and down as though he were a flea. “Why are you here?” She glances around to see if he's alone. </p><p>“Same reason as you,” Robert says, smiling. “We appear to have similar interests." </p><p>"I highly doubt that." </p><p>
  <em>Arrogant bitch. </em>
</p><p>"You want that woman away from Rhaegar," he says, masking his annoyance. "Well, I want the same thing and I know how we both can get what we want."  </p><p>Cersei raises a fine, blonde brow. "I'm listening..." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gagging at Rhaegar casually dropping that he wants Lyanna to be his wife and her thinking it's a joke and him being dead ass.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>